Torres Tornado Teens
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Callie's two younger sister come into town to stir up trouble and find some answers. As the Aria and Isla find out more about Callie, Callie also learns what has been going on in Miami.
1. Prologue

**Torres Tornado Twins **

"Did you hear?" One of the nurses said in a loud whisper across the nurses station. Arizona could immediately tell they weren't trying to keep whatever secret they had to themselves, in fact, it seemed like they wanted the world to know. Then again, the nurses weren't the most secretive people. She quickly learned this when she began dating Calliope a few months prior. They were the talk of the hospital for a good month, but soon, one of the interns screwed an attending, and they were old news. Although, on this day, curiosity got the best of Arizona, forcing her to lean forward a bit to listen more intently as she kept her focus on the chart she was working on.

"About Sloan and Grey getting it on again in an on-call room?" One of the nurses butted in nonchalantly, "That's old news." Arizona had to agree with the nurse. Lexie needed to move in with Mark already, because she for one would like to get some sleep every now and then without having to walk in on them. Then again, she'd be a hypocrite to criticize, considering she and Calliope have been caught once or twice in the throes of love.

"Meredith Grey? Isn't she with Dr. Shepard?" A nurse, who looked as though as was in her late 20's, gasped in shock.

"No you idiot, Lexie Grey, her sister. You've been here two weeks, now. You're not new, anymore. Catch up. But that's really old news, what's the new buzz?" Nurse Debbie butted in as she leaned forward, waiting impatiently for the new piece of gossip. Arizona was just about ready to leave the nurses station to actually get some work done when she heard her girlfriends name come up in the conversation.

"Dr. Torres has two younger sisters!" The nurse informed them and was followed by many gasps from the other nurses. Arizona smiled to herself and chuckled inwardly. _Ha, Ha, I already knew that, _Arizona thought. Arizona shook her head slightly and attempting to keep from laughing. Sometimes she had to wonder how they got their jobs done at this hospital. Arizona finally decided that she should really concentrate and finish up her charting, so she tuned out the nurses and continued writing.

It wasn't until she heard, "...they came in this morning unexpectedly," that she dropped the pen she was holding as her jaw dropped with it all the way to the floor.

_I didn't know that. Shit._ Arizona thought to herself as she slammed the chart shut. With the sudden noise, the nurses all turned to look at her suspiciously. Arizona gave them a shy smiled and quickly put the chart back in order to go find Callie. This was not what she had expected to happen. She didn't mind that her sisters were in town, but she worried for what reason. The last time her Callie had spoken to anyone in her family, they had criticized her recent choices and told her that they wanted nothing to do with her. Arizona had stayed up all night that night stroking her hair as she sobbed herself to sleep. Arizona didn't want to see Callie get hurt again like that, so she rolled through the hallways faster than she ever had in search of Callie.

* * *

"Arizona, Arizona." Callie said rushing up to Arizona in the middle of the hallway, nearly knocking her off her skates. Arizona quickly grabbed onto Callie's arms in order to stable herself.

"Calliope, is it true? Your sisters are here?" Arizona asked in a panicked voice, her hands still gripped to Callie's arms as if she were still falling.

Callie nodded furiously, "Both Aria and Isla. They want to know why their trust funds have grown overnight..."

Arizona stopped her mid-sentence, "Wait, they don't know about me?" Arizona let go of Callie's arms and ran her fingers through her own straightened hair.

"I don't think so! My dad wouldn't tell them that he disowned me because I'm in love with a woman. He would be too afraid to scar their "innocent" teenage minds." Callie replied sarcastically as she looked back and forth through the hallway nervously. To stranger looking at her form afar, they'd probably assume she was running from the law because she was shifting nervously from foot to foot as she looked all around her.

"Teenage?" Arizona paused as she grabbed Callie's faced and held it looking straight at her. "How old are they?" Arizona asked with a wrinkled forehead.

"Isla is fourteen and Aria is sixteen going on Seventeen." Callie replied taking a deep breath and letting it out.

Arizona broke out into a grin, "I love that musical."

Callie nodded enthusiastically, "Me too! It reminds me of my childhood. Not that I had a singing nanny or whatever, but I used to watch it a lot as a child. It's classic!"

"My favorite part was when..." Arizona began rambling on about Julie Andrews brilliance in The Sound Of Music, when Callie suddenly remembered what brought them there to the deserted hallway.

Callie shook the thoughts of the musical, that had occupied her head, away. "Arizona, we need to focus!" Callie cried out in panic.

"I know. I know, so where are they?" Arizona asked as she looked down the hallways suspiciously just like Callie had done moments before.

"I made Mark distract them and take them downstairs." Callie ran her fingers through Arizona's hair.

"Is it wise to leave Mark with two teenagers?" Arizona joked slightly.

Callie's shoulders shook as she laughed silently. "You make me laugh in the worst of times."

Arizona's heart melted as she gave Callie one of her famous dimply smile. Arizona took a step closer to Callie and reached down to grasp her hands and interlock Callie's fingers with her own. "Callie, this isn't the worst of times. It's just surprising, and scary. I just hope they like me."

"Listen, Aria is pretty open minded. She's a big girl and will love you. Isla will like you, but is a huge Daddy's girl, and will try to fight it. I am sure they will see you and see me. See how in love we are, and they will understand."

"I hope this works out..." Arizona whispered as she looked up to Callie with a small nervous smile.

"It will. When do you get off work?" Callie asked curiously.

"I got off 30 minutes ago, but I was going to wait for you to get off." Arizona blushed.

Callie smiled, "You're too sweet, and I would absolutely love that, but I am about to go into surgery."

"How long is it?" Arizona asked.

"Should take no longer than an hour..." Callie replied.

"Are you doing this surgery to avoid me?" A voice popped into the conversation from behind. Arizona and Callie turned to face the young voice and came face to face with Aria. Arizona could tell immediately that it was her. She didn't look a lot like Callie, but there were definite similarities. She had curly brown hair like Callie's, except it was a lighter brown, probably due to all the sun she gets in Miami. She also had big brown eyes that matched Callies.

"Aria." Callie smiled nervously as she looked between Aria and Arizona.. "Of course I'm not avoiding you..."

"So that's why Isla and I just spent an hour with some lunatic while he awkwardly explained how cafeteria food is actually unhealthy." Aria mimicked.

"Useful information." Callie pointed out. "never know when you're going to need it." Callie finished lamely with a shrug of her shoulders.

"...and I'm not a lunatic." Mark said jogging up to them breathless with Isla by his side. "She got away from me. Sorry Callie."

Arizona could tell that Isla looked more like Callie than Aria. She didn't have the normal "Miami" tan like her sister, but rather pale. She had dark brown, almost black, hair liek Callie's except it was completely straight. Though, that could be due to a hair straightener. Her eyes were just like Callie's and Aria's. Big. Brown. Beautiful.

"I stayed behind to make sure he didn't have a heart attack, don't worry." Isla replied seriously as she looked over at Mark in concern. "He looks a bit pale. Almost sickly. Where is the Geriatric's doctor?" Mark instantly turned to glare at Isla who simply shrugged in confusion.

Aria ignored her younger sisters irrelevant comment and turned to her older sister, Callie. "So... not avoiding us?"

"What are you doing here Aria? Does Dad know you're here?" Callie asked impatiently as she looked between the two girls. Callie rolled her eyes as she noticed Aria smirk. It was the exact same smirk that Callie used when she was up to something. Arizona could tell that Aria was a lot like Callie in personality, though. She also knew that when two people are so much alike, their personalities clash. That usually led to chaos. Callie turned to stare down Isla who quickly focused all her attention on her old worn out converse.

"I'm here to find out if you're trust fund jumped over night like ours did, and no, he thinks we're shopping in Paris for the weekend." Aria smiled proudly as if she had just won some sort of award. Callie knew better though, she was just proud to have gotten away with such misfits. Especially by their father, who was extremely smart and knew exactly when someone was lying. They always called him the walking lie detector. Callie did have to give her sisters props at getting by their father. Very genius, she figured. She taught them well.

"God, it never ceases to amaze me how irresponsible our parents are. They just let you leave to another country." Callie ranted.

"Technically, though, we didn't leave the country. We just told them we were. You did the exact same thing, Callie. You're the one who taught us how to get past that old walking lie detector." Isla pointed out. "Why can't we?"

"Because time's have changed. I see a lot of messed up stuff come into this hospital because of irresponsible parents." Callie scolded them. She hated having to be the responsible adult to her own sisters, but being so much older than them made her feel more maternal to them instead of sisterly. Arizona had to smile at this new side of Callie that she was witnessing.

"We aren't stupid," Aria rolled her eyes at her sister as she crossed her arms securely across her chest. Aria hated being lectures, especially by Callie.

"Yeah, that's what I used to say too..." Callie muttered as she looked over at Isla who quickly looked down guiltily.

"Just tell us what we came here for..." Aria snapped because she was getting impatient and frustrated.

"Calliope, maybe we should leave you to talk..." Arizona said pointing to herself and Mark as she grabbed Mark's arm and began to pull him away form the group.

"No stay. You should be here." Callie whispered as she pulled Arizona back next to her side.

"Calliope?" Aria smirked looking over at Isla in amusement. 'Calliope' Aria mouthed to Isla, almost laughing out hysterically. Isla simply bit her lower lip to keep from laughing. Unlike Aria, she wasn't one to cross Callie.

"Shut it." Callie warned as she took a step toward Aria in a threatening manner.

"Shutting it." Aria took a step back throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Aria, my trust fund didn't double over night like yours did. It disappeared. Dad cut me off." Callie explained with a long sigh.

"What?" Aria shrieked. "Dad wouldn't do that!"

"Well, he did." Callie replied frankly.

"Why?" Isla asked softly, "What did you do this time?" Isla asked almost angrily which took Callie by surprise. It wasn't normal for Isla to get worked up.

"I didn't do anything. He's just doesn't agree with my decisions, so he cut me off..." Callie defended herself as she shared a glance with Arizona.

"He's disagreed with you before, and yet he's never cut you off. He didn't do that when you joined the Peace Corp. He didn't do that when you took the jet for a month and flew around Europe. He didn't do that when you decided to go to med school instead of take over the family business. Why would he do that now? You must've really screwed up." Aria jumped in.

"Dad is being unreasonable..." Callie shrugged helplessly wondering if she should really tell her sisters or if she should just let them find out on their own.

"Dad is never unreasonable..." Isla shot back.

"Stop being such a Daddy's girl, God." Callie groaned, "I love Dad. You two know that. I would NEVER do anything to hurt him deliberately, so why would I do something that would push him so over the edge that he would cut off his favorite daughter?" Callie asked.

"I beg to differ, I am his favorite daughter. You were just an accident." Isla laughed.

Aria slapped her hand over Isla's mouth, "Shut up, Isla. Callie's right. Dad is probably being unreasonable, so just let her explain." Aria said calmly which was completely out of character for her. The calmness was usually Isla's trait. Like Callie, Aria was always hysterical and dramatic.

"It's complicated." Callie said softly.

"It's complicated." Aria mocked, "It's always complicated, and I didn't travel across the country for that stupid answer. So, out with it."

"Arizona is my girlfriend. I'm dating her." Callie blurted out as she pointed to the blonde standing next to her.

"Hi." Arizona smiled nervously and waved at the girls.

Aria stood there with her jaw to the floor for a couple of seconds before she broke out laughing.

"Aria." Callie warned her.

"No seriously what did you do? Are you on hard drugs or something? Wait... your an alcoholic aren't you? Sorry sis, but I saw it coming. You always had a large liquor intake... Can't see why that would make Dad cut you off though. He's as bad as you..."

"Aria, I'm not kidding. Arizona and I are in a relationship." Callie reached out and pulled Arizona closer.

Aria stopped laughing for a second and then broke out into an even larger uncontrollable laugh.

"Aria, stop. She's being serious." Isla said with her jaw dropped as she looked over at Callie and Arizona in shock.

"Sorry, Callie, it's just..." Aria breathed in deeply trying not to laugh, "Come on, Callie. You? Into women? You're Callie! Whenever Dad made us stay with you for spring break those years back, we never got a decent nights sleep. You are like the hugest fan of pen-..." Aria was cut off my Callie throwing her up against the wall.

"Aria, could you not!" Callie said sternly. "So, I told you why he cut me off. Now go home. The both of you." Callie said as she let go of Aria and turned to look at Isla sternly.

"Does she not know about your past?" Aria asked in a low whisper.

"We know." Mark smiled cheekily. "Or we can assume. Well, I can assume. She can too." Mark chuckled immaturely as he pointed to Arizona.

"Shut up, Mark." Callie and Arizona both told him.

Aria smirked. "Well Callie, it makes sense; Dad cutting you off, it makes sense."

"Aria!" Isla scolded. "That's rude!"

"What? I just meant, it's not completely shocking." Aria threw her hands up in defense.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Callie asked angrily.

"Calliope." Arizona whispered softly as she slowly laid a hand on Callie's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"We've never been hardcore catholic, but he is. It's his background. It's who he is. Come on, Calliope. He's old fashioned. He doesn't quite understand." Aria shrugged. Callie decided to ignore the "Calliope" that Aria threw in.

"I think what Aria means is, you can't be completely surprised by Dad's actions. He's very touchy about his beliefs. He doesn't understand like we do. He came from a different generation." Isla told Callie softly.

"I still quite don't understand it, but I know I love her." Callie smiled softly as she took ahold of Arizona's hand.

"Well, at least she's pretty and not some scary man-woman." Isla giggled softly.

"Isla." Callie groaned as she smacked her hand to her forehead.

"Uh...thanks." Arizona thanked her awkwardly.

Aria slapped her shoulder, "Now who's being rude."

"It was a compliment." Isla smiled toward Arizona.

"You're being stereotypical, again." Aria chided.

"You're being obnoxious, again." Isla mocked.

"Shut up." Aria shoved Isla. "I should've come by myself."

"Yeah... guys, could you not fight..." Callie sighed as she pulled Isla away from Aria.

"She started it." Isla muttered.

"I love your family, Callie." Mark chuckled at the silliness of the young girls.

"They're great." Callie muttered sarcastically. "So you are cool with it all?" Callie asked the girls.

"Callie, I kind of couldn't care less. Wait no, I could care less. My non-caring is actually infinitive. It goes on and on. I mean if this was caring," Aria held up one hand way out to the right, "then this would be where I am," Aria held out her other hand way out to the left.

Callie put up her hand, signaling for her to stop. "Aria. I get it."

"I care." Isla smiled proudly as she hugged her sister softly.

"My favorite sister." Callie joked, putting her arms around Isla as she leaned against Callie.

"I mean, I care about you. I just don't care about your relationships. Never have. Well, except for the George guy. I knew that was a disaster from the beginning." Aria laughed.

"We all did." Mark muttered. Arizona rolled her eyes and nudged Mark in the ribs. "What?" He asked her innocently. "It's true."

"A man of honesty. I like him." Aria smiled at him.

"5 minutes ago you called him a lunatic." Callie pointed out.

Aria shrugged, "He was. He still is. Is there a younger version of you?" Aria asked politely.

Mark frowned, "You're looking at him..."

Isla bursted out laughing but quickly stopped when she noticed that Mark was being serious. "She meant someone... not old enough to be... our father."

Callie buried her head into the crook of Arizona's neck as Arizona kept her eyes glue on Mark's priceless face. Both of them we're laughing hysterically as Mark glared at them in furry.

"Why does this keep happening to me? I'm not old enough to be anyone's father!" Mark told them as he threw up his hands in hysteria.

Aria gave him a sympathetic frown. "Reality bites," Aria told him seriously as she gave him a small pat on the back.

"Actually, Mark, didn't you say you're younger brother is moving in with you while he goes to college." Callie butted in when her giggles subsided.

"He's not moving in with me. I would never move in with that geek." Mark stated seriously. "He's just staying with me for awhile."

"So he's not cute?" Aria frowned disappointedly.

"That's like asking me if I think my mom is hot." Mark cringed.

"I think my mom is hot. Well at least for a fifty something year old." Aria shrugged.

"I agree," Callie nodded. "I hope I got her genes.

Mark rolled his eyes, "Let me put it to you this way. Our parents have money. He has an amazing car. He's 18, and he has never had a girlfriend. What do you think?" Mark asked.

"What kind of car?" Aria asked suspiciously.

"09 Camaro." Mark stated frankly.

"Okay. Wow. So he's either gay, or not cute at all." Isla said quickly and Aria agreed.

"Damn." Aria muttered, "Oh well."

"Told you." Mark smiled smugly. "Well, unlike you all. I have work. Bye."

"So girls, are you leaving now?" Callie asked hopefully.

"Why do you want us to leave so quickly?" Isla asked sadly.

"I have a life." Callie stated. "Don't you two have lives?" Callie asked, but Isla simply shrugged.

"Well, our plane home doesn't leave until Sunday." Aria told her.

"It's Friday." Callie groaned.

"Calliope, I think your sisters just want to spend some quality time with you." Arizona smiled softly.

"Yeah, Calliope." Aria teased. Callie glared.

"She's gonna kill you." Isla warned.

"Tomorrow is our only day off." Callie pouted.

"We'll have other days off." Arizona laughed as she leaned in and pecked Callie lightly.

"So you have one day to deal with us, big deal. We haven't seen you in over a year. We thought you'd be a little happy that we came all the way across the country to see you." Aria mumbled.

"We lied to Dad, too." Isla butted in.

Callie sighed, "Fine, I'm sorry. I'm happy to see you too. You can stay."

"Yes!" Isla cheered. "Please tell me you have an apartment now. Last time we came, Dad got so mad cause you were living in the basement."

"Yeah. Yeah. I have an apartment, but not enough for us three and my roommate. We'll go stay at the Archfield."

"No, No, No!" Arizona jumped in. "Come stay at my house. I have guest rooms. It will be fun to get to know you two."

"uh..." Callie was about to decline and say that the girls were actually a pain in the ass, and the Arizona would regret this offer, but the girls had already jumped in.

"Yes!" They both nodded eagerly.

"Great!" Arizona smiled.

"Look, I have a surgery in..." Callie looked down at her watch, "Shit, five minutes ago. Just... hang out with Arizona. Don't screw anything up, or I swear you will get the beat down of a life time." Callie took off running in the direction of the OR.

Aria winced at that. "She beat me up last christmas... Not fun."

"She beat you up?" Arizona asked in surprise.

"Show her the scar!" Isla pressed on eagerly.

Aria lifted up her skinny jeans to show a long scar on the side of her thigh. "We were fighting. Well she was pretty much slaughtering me and I accidently fell off the balcony. Not a pretty site. Broke my wrist, thankfully I have a wonderful sister who fixed it up."

"She's the one who broke it in the first place, how's that wonderful?" Arizona asked in amusement.

"We've never thought of it that way." Isla mumbled as she looked over at Aria in thought.

"She breaks us, then fixes us, and somehow we THANK and PRAISE her for fixing us..." Aria trailed off.

"When she's the one that breaks us in the first place." Isla finished Aria's statement almost angrily at their revelation

Arizona laughed at their antics, "So what do you guys want to do while we wait?"

Isla looked over at Aria deviously and Aria nodded back at her. Arizona looked between the two girls nervously.

"Walk with us." Aria smiled as she went on the other side of Arizona and slipped her arm into Arizona's, just as Isla did the same on the other side.

"We want to get to know our future sister-in-law." Isla grinned up at Arizona.

"Oh boy." Arizona mumbled under her breath.

"That isn't legal yet, Isla." Aria said in a duh-tone.

"In Canada it is!" Isla shot back defensively as she smiled back up at Arizona.

"A Canadian wedding!" Aria smiled dreamily, "How nice. Oh, I read in a magazine that when lesbian couples decide to have children, they usually carry each others. Oh, and they sometimes find a sperm donor that is close to them. Mark looks like he has good DNA." Aria pointed out.

"Oh yeah! Can you imagine Mark's eyes with Arizona's dimples?" Isla asked Aria.

"Gorgeous! Or Marks amazing smile and Callie's ass!" Aria joked.

"Calliope does have a nice butt." Arizona smiled slightly as she tilted her head slightly thinking at how cute a little Callie would be.

"Hey, when were you reading about lesbians?" Isla asked Aria randomly.

"I don't remember... but hey, it came in handy now that our sister is one!" Aria joked.

"I don't quite think she-" Arizona started to say but was cut off by Isla.

"Have you two ever considered moving to Miami?" Aria asked.

"Actually, we are still early on in our relationship. We haven't talked much about-" Arizona was again cut off my Isla.

"Maybe we can move up here. After we graduate, of course." Isla suggested.

"That'd be really cool." Aria agreed, "plus, we're going to need to be close to our nieces and nephews. I'm thinking at least three."

"Three girls would be nice, just like Callie, you, and me." Isla smiled.

Arizona sighed, this was going to be a long hour.

* * *

"Hey girls." Callie smiled as she walked up to them in the cafeteria. They seemed to be engaged in a serious conversation while Arizona looked completely petrified.

"Arizona, what's wrong?" Callie asked slightly amused.

Arizona opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, so she simply grabbed Callie's hand and drug her out of the cafeteria and into the nearest conference room.

"What's up?" Callie asked in concern.

"We're having a December wedding in Canada." Arizona blurted out.

"What?" Callie exclaimed.

"Yep! It's going to be at the beginning of December, but not late November, so that it won't conflict with anybody's holiday plans." Arizona placed back and forth.

"I- uh..." Callie stuttered.

"Soon after the wedding, you are going to have our first child, Gregory Michael. We secretly were hoping for a girl, but were so happy nonetheless that he was healthy. He's of course going to be an amazing surgeon like his Mommies. At this point, we are so in love with our family and each other that we decide we want to have more children, and decide to buy a larger house. Preferably close to the hospital so that we can spend as much time with our kids and each other without having to waste time on the road and traffic." Arizona ranted.

"Right..." Callie muttered, "This seems like the handy work of the Torres Tornado Teens." Callie joked, but Arizona ignored and kept pacing back and forth.

"Then it's my turn to have your baby, but the jokes are on me, we're having twin girls! They're names are Cayla Elizabeth and Mackenzie Raquel. Cayla's going to be our musical prodigy and we're going to sit front row at all of her concerts, and Mackenzie, also known as Mac, Mackie, Kenzie, or Zee..." Arizona paused looking up at Callie, "the nicknames haven't been decided... but Mackenzie is going to be a badass ortho-surgeon like you. Either way, we are incredibly happy for our girls. Plural. GIRLS. TWINS, Calliope! I'm going to be so fat!" Arizona shouted with tears falling down her face. "I won't lose that baby weight."

"Hey, hey, why are you crying?" Callie asked as she quickly enveloped her in a hug and wiped away her tears.

Arizona pulled away, "I don't know! Oh, did I mention Mark Sloan fathers our children? He has good genes. Nice smile and nice eyes. We just have cute dimples and a- a- nice ass." Arizona pouted. "I don't want little Sloan's coming out of my Va-Jay-Jay! You only have to deal with one! I have TWO Sloans coming out of there. I don't want ANY Sloan down there." Arizona shouted.

Callie looked at Arizona in confusion, "Whoa, whoa, whoa." Callie grabbed ahold of Arizona's shoulders and held her still, "Listen to me, Firstly, you've been spending way to much time with Bailey. Va-Jay-Jay? Really? Secondly, there is no way I would let a Sloan down there in the first place. Thirdly, if we were to eve have children, Mark Sloan would NOT be the father. My sisters are crazy, Arizona. They're messing with your mind. They love playing mind games. Why do you think I am the way I am?" Callie joked.

"What?" Arizona stopped trying to contain her tears.

"They used to do this with all my boyfriends. It's a game to them. How long does it take to scare them away." Callie smiled softly as she leaned in to wipe away Arizona's tears.

"You mean they really aren't expecting all this?" Arizona asked softly. "They really don't want me to pop out the manwhores offspring?"

Callie shook her head with a small smile. "God no. They'd never be excited for new little babies waddling around."

"Thank god." Arizona sighed, "I mean, one day, maybe. Just not now."

"Glad we're on the same page." Callie let out a sigh of relief.

"Me too." Arizona blushed in embarrassment as she wiped her eyes.

"Remind me to never get you worked up." Callie laughed softy.

Arizona shrugged, "I'm an easy crier.

* * *

"Well, I think she's a winner." Isla smiled proudly as she lifted her feet up onto the seat of the chair across from her. The two sisters were sitting in the almost empty cafeteria.

"She seemed a tad bit freaked out though," Aria chuckled as she took a sip from her soda.

Isla simply rolled her eyes, "Well, I think you would be too, Aria. Atleast she didn't take off, literally running, like that one guy, Carlos."

Aria pouted, "Carlos was hott too, I wonder what he's up to now..."

Isla stuck out her tongue in disgust, "Ew, he's probably old. I mean think about it. It's like being with someone our sisters age..."

Disgust washed over Aria'a face, "Ugh, you're right. Gross."

"I'd stop there if I were you." Callie stood directly behind with her hands on her hips.

"Callie." Isla smiled nervously up at her sister. Aria didn't waste time. She threw her soda cup on the table, pushed out from the table, took off running down the hall while pulling Isla by the shirt.

"Voy a matar a dos!" Callie yelled after them. _(I am going to kill you two_.)

"Mierda!" Isla muttered as they quickly turned down one of the hallways and sat behind a crash cart. _(Shit_.)

"¿Por qué siempre tratan de sabotear mi vida?" Callie yelled as she pulled the crash cart away from in front of them. _(Why are you always trying to sabotage my life?_)

"Lo Siento!" Isla shrieked (_sorry_) as she covered her face with her arms as Aria tried to take off running in the opposite direction but ran straight into someone. Callie took that as a moment of weakness and pulled Aria by the arm, and pushed her up against the wall.

"Ella no es como los otro chicos." Callie told Aria furiously, "Despidir hora!" (_She's not like the other guys. Lay off, now._)

"Vale!" Aria threw her hands up in defense as she pulled out of Callie's grip. (_Fine!_)

"Dr. Torres." The person, who Aria ran into, bellowed.

"Chief." Callie winced.

"Why are you chasing after these two teenagers in the hallways of my surgical wing." The chief asked sternly.

"They're my sisters sir..." Callie told him.

"Get them under control, and you too." The chief glared before walking away.

"See what you did!" Callie yelled.

Aria rolled her eyes, "Sorry you got in trouble with your precious boss, Calliope." Isla winced knowing that it was best not to mess with Callie at the moment, but Aria always pushed her buttons.

Callie didn't waste time thinking and hit Aria hard on the side of her head. Aria reached up with on hand to grab her temple while the other one pushed Callie off of her.

"Maldicion!" Aria punched Callie in the arm. "Dejame estar!" (_Damn it_. _Back off)_

"Come on. Arizona's waiting in the car." Callie said as she walked away from the teens.

Isla turned to look at Aria in amusement, "Dude, Callie just went all loca on you!" (_Crazy_).

Aria rolled her eyes but laughed along with her sister, "I know. Glad to see her temper has only gotten worse."

"Hey, take this." A voice from behind them said, and they noticed that it was Mark again.

"What is it?" Isla eyed the blue plastic bag suspciously.

"It's an ice pack for your head." Mark pointed to the bruise that was forming on Aria's temple.

"Thanks," Aria mumbled as she numbly took the ice pack.

"I must say, I love it when woman fight." Mark smirked.

"You're a pig." Isla muttered and walked in the direction that Callie had walked.

* * *

"Calliope! You have a big bruise on your arm." Arizona said when Callie first took a seat in her car.

"Yeah... us Torres woman bruise easily." Callie chuckled softly as she looked out the window and pointed toward the entrance of he hospital where Aria and Isla were walking out of.

"Is that a- Calliope! She's hurt." Arizona stated in shock.

Callie turned to look at Arizona wickedly, "We have a strange bond."

"Calliope!" Arizona looked at her in shock, "You did that?"

"She asked for it!" Callie defended herself.

"Calliope, that's child abuse." Arizona scolded her.

"Stop Calliope-ing me." Callie joked, "...and it's not child abuse. Child abuse is bad, this is just... revenge on my annoying little sister."

"Can we go." Aria grumbled as she climbed into the back seat, shooting Callie a glare.

"You okay, Aria?" Arizona asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Aria smiled back politely.

"Oh, we're really sorry about earlier. We were just joking, right Aria?" Isla said quickly as she looked over nervously at Callie.

"Yeah.. Right." Aria nodded.

Arizona smiled, "It's cool. Let's get home and set up the guest room and couch for you all."

"Oh, they can share the bed, it's not a problem. No need to pull out the couch or anything." Callie told Arizona.

Arizona turned to glare at her, "Who said the couch was for them?" Callie's jaw quickly dropped.

Aria broke out laughing hysterically. "Poor Calliope."

"Say Calliope one more time, and I swear I will make sure you have black eyes to go with that bruise." Callie hissed quietly as she turned her body to glare at Aria in the back seat.

"...that would give you a one way ticket to 'no sex for a week'." Aria shot back. "How would you live with that."

"Well, seeing as you two are here being..." Callie was cut off.

"Cock blockers? Does that term still apply?" Aria asked. Arizona looked through the rear view mirror and laughed quietly. She couldn't help it, but Aria and Isla were amusing.

"I'm calling Dad." Callie stated as she turned back in her seat to face the front.

* * *

"So this is my home." Arizona stated as they walked into her comfy house.

"Charming." Isla commented.

"It's not much, but it's just me and sometimes Calliope. Then, with the hours I work, I am not really here much anyways." Arizona explained.

"It's great. Thanks for letting us stay." Aria smiled softly Arizona led them to the room where would be staying.

"It's no problem, you can just dump your stuff here, and come into the kitchen so we can decide to what to order." The two girls obliged and followed Arizona into the kitchen where Callie was already arguing on the phone.

"Marco, just let me speak with my father." Callie yelled into the phone. "Fuck you, then." Callie muttered as she hung up the phone.

"No luck?" Isla asked quietly.

"Marco recognized my voice." Callie muttered a she jumped onto the counter and grabbed a cookie. "I'm stuck with you two."

"Look, Callie, it's probably best..." Isla trailed off. "We'll be good, right Aria?"

"Yeah." Aria nodded honestly, "We're really sorry."

"You won't even notice we're here. We'll find something to keep us busy tomorrow, so that you and Arizona can have a day to yourself." Isla bargained.

"Yeah, just please let us stay until Sunday. Just until Sunday." Aria pleaded.

Callie eyed them suspiciously. "What's going on that you're not telling me?"

Isla opened her mouth to speak but was cut off my Aria. "Nothing." Aria muttered nudging Isla in the ribs.

Arizona looked across the kitchen at Callie with the same look of concern in her eyes. She had only known the girls for a couple hours, but they were acting a bit strange.

"Come on guys, I know I treated you like crap earlier, but I'm your big sister. Talk to me."

Aria looked over at Isla and it seemed that the two were have a telepathic argument until Isla sighed, "Just tell her Aria."

"Shut up, Isla." Aria muttered.

"Tell her why we're here." Isla shouted but decided to tell Callie herself, "Dad kicked us out for the weekend so that him and Mom can settle some things without our prying ears."

"What do you mean he kicked you out." Callie asked completely confused.

"He kicked us out. He gave us each 3 thousand to spend in Europe for the weekend." Aria explained.

"What do they possibly need to settle?" Callie questioned them with a raised eyebrow.

Aria shared a glance with Isla before saying the word Callie never thought she'd hear. "Divorce."

"What?" Callie shrieked.

"We don't know what's going on, but they're splitting up, and they are having a huge battle over the house, and the cars, and the vineyard in Europe, and..." Aria trailed off.

"What?" Callie urged Aria to continue but she shrugged and looked down at her feet awkwardly.

"They're fighting over who gains custody over us. Mom doesn't want to stay in Miami if Dad is there, and of course he has to stay there for the business. So she was thinking of moving to Europe, but Dad won't allow us to leave with her." Isla continued for her sister.

"Holy crap." Callie mumbled.

"I can see that we're going to be staying in for Dinner. I'll order pizza." Arizona excused herself from the room.

"Divorce? How? When? Why?" Callie asked quickly.

"Yep." Aria answered.

"How? We don't know." Isla shurgged.

"Started a few months ago, when Dad came back form visiting you." Aria told Callie softly.

"Why, well you do the math. That's a part of the reason why we came here. To find some answers." Isla explained.

"Well, I don't know how I had anything to do with this. Mom's been ignoring my calls, so it's not like she is approving my relationship with Arizona." Callie muttered.

"I don't know." Aria shrugged. "Look, it's already 10, and I'm pretty beat. I'm going to head to bed."

"Me too, tell Arizona thanks for the pizza, and that I will eat it for breakfast." Isla yawned.

"Okay." Callie mumbled still in shock that her parents were getting divorced.

* * *

"You okay, sweetie?" Arizona asked quietly as they laid in bed snuggled up next to each other.

"I'm fine. I really am, I am just really confused." Callie sighed as she turned to face Arizona.

"Things like this just happen, I guess." Arizona shrugged.

"You don't understand, my Dad is like madly in love with my mom. He bought her every single piece of jewelry you can imagine. If she wanted it, he got it for her." Callie explained.

"There is a difference between actually showing love, and buying it, Calliope." Arizona whispered softly.

Callie nodded, "I know. I am started to realize that now. He's always bought his way into our lives, and I don't know." Callie groaned into her pillow. "It's like all of a sudden, the man who I've loved my entire life, the man who was my hero, my super man, is some complete super villain monster."

"He's still you Dad, Calliope."

"No. I'm done with him. If he can't accept that I'm happy with you, then he's out of my life. Same goes for my mom." Callie muttered as she pulled Arizona in closer to her.

They were about to fall asleep when they heard a loud knock at the front door.

"What the hell?" Callie muttered as she lifted her head to look at the clock. "It's freaking 3 A.M."

"Come check with me." Arizona replied groggily as she pulled on a robe and climbed out of bed.

"Urgh." Callie muttered as she slowly pulled herself out of bed and walked out into the hallway where she was met by grumpy looking Aria and Isla.

"Who the heck is knocking?" Aria asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Hell if I know." Callie replied as she walked toward the foyer where Arizona had already let the stranger in, only the person was no stranger to Callie.

"Mama?" Callie asked.

"Mama!" Isla and Aria both squealed as they ran passed Callie and Arizona into their mothers arms.

"Oh honey buns, what are you doing here?" Maria asked her daughters. "I thought you were in Paris."

"We came to visit, Callie." Aria smiled softly as she continued hugging their mother tightly.

"What are you doing here, Mama?" Callie asked almost rudely.

"Callie, I need to talk to you." Maria whispered as she looked Callie straight in the eye.

"Oh NOW you want to talk to me. About what, Ma? You've ignored me for the past few months." Callie replied.

"Calliope, maybe we should take this to the living room." Arizona jumped in awkwardly.

"Hi, you must be Arizona Robbins, I'm Maria Torres." Maria introduced herself sweetly.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Torres." Arizona smiled back as Maria walked up to hug her tightly.

"Call me, Maria." Maria smiled, "Mrs. Torres reminds me of my ass of a husband." Maria said venomously.

Arizona led them to the living room and took a seat in her recliner, while Maria and Callie sat on the couch. Aria and Isla decided to sit in the bean bags that Arizona had for when she and Callie played video games.

"So, explain." Callie whispered to her mother.

"When your father came back and told me that he had cut you off, I was angry. Then he explained the circumstances, and let me tell you, I was quite surprised, I mean you _are_ Callie Torres." Maria joked humorously.

"Ma!" Callie blushed.

"That's what I said." Aria but in.

"Well, Mija, I'm just saying, you were never much of a prude around the men. Nothing to be ashamed about." Maria shrugged, "So anyways, I told your father, "Jose, did she look happy with this woman?" and your father of course just grumbled and muttered about how it didn't matter, but I knew." Maria paused as she lifted her hand to Callie's cheek, "Mother's instincts, I guess, but I knew you were happy. So I told him, "Aye, Jose, if she's happy, then leave it alone. She's a grown woman." Maria smiled. "I mean, he didn't care when you were recklessly sleeping with different men, but when you're in a committed relationship with a woman, he freaks. I didn't understand. But, he flipped out on me saying, that if I was going to be approving of such, "filth", then maybe he needed to cut me off..." Maria trailed off. "I love your father, very much so. So, I stayed and tried to ease him into this a little better. I tried to get him to go to these support groups, but he wouldn't listen, so finally I had enough, and I had to leave. There comes a point where enough is enough. We're getting divorced, and it's not like I'll be left out on the streets, because el stupido never made me sign one of those pre-nups. So, I get half of his settlement."

"So you're okay with this?" Callie asked softly with tears in her eyes.

"Mija, you look so happy, how could I not be okay with this?" Maria smiled kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Wait, how did you know Callie was here?" Arizona asked.

"Aye, Mjia!" Maria slapped her hand on Arizona knee, "let me tell you about my first Seattle adventure. So I go to the hospital and beg someone to give me the address of Callie's apartment, and finally some man named Sloan came up to me and asked if he could help me something. So, I turned on my charm, and I got the address like that." Maria snapped her fingers. "That man was as easy as pie."

"Remind me to slap Mark, next time I see him." Callie muttered.

"...So then I get to the apartment, and this woman opens the door, and here I'm thinking she's Arizona, so I hug her tightly and tell her how happy I am that she is making my baby happy. She didn't like that very much..." Maria trailed off humorously.

"That's Cristina for you." Arizona chuckled. "She's Calliope's roommate."

"...So finally after some begging, she gave me the address of your house." Maria ended her story with a smile.

"Interesting night, Mom." Isla joked.

"Aye, isn't it ironic how we're all here!" Maria laughed. "It's fate."

"Ironic." Callie agreed quickly before jumping into the interrogation. "So what are you doing here? You flew all the way across the country to tell me that?"

"I need your help, Callie. I need to find a lawyer, and gain custody of the girls." Maria said pointing to them girls.

"They're over the age of 14, can't they decide on their own?" Arizona asked.

"Knowing my father, he'll find a way around that." Callie muttered. "Where are you planning going after you gain custody?"

"Here, of course. I want to be close to you. In case you and Arizona decide to have little babies." Maria cooed as she grabbed her daughter's cheeks.

"Ma!" Callie shook her face away.

"Sorry, Sorry. I'm embarrassing you aren't I?" Maria laughed.

"That's so cool. We'll be able to see you so much!" Aria grinned wickedly at Callie.

"Spend the night here every weekend." Isla jumped in.

"Visit you at work after school EVERYDAY." Aria smiled deviously.

Callie groaned, "No! Go back to Dad. Hate be for being with a woman. Please... I don't mind. Cut me off." Callie begged.

"Aye, Mija, what happened to your face?" Maria asked finally noticing the bruise and swelling on the side of Aria's face. Aria simply glared at Callie, and Maria got the hint. She shook her head and pinched Callie on the leg, "Why won't you leave your sister alone?"

"What the-" Callie got off the sofa angrily. "Urgh, I liked it better when you ignored me." Callie said walking off toward her room to sleep.

Maria turned to Arizona with a proud smile. They both knew that Callie was more than happy that her family was back in her life. No matter how much she denied it.

THE END? TBC?

You decide.


	2. Loyalties

**Chapter 2: Loyalties**

* * *

**  
**

"Calliope." Arizona whispered in a sing song voice trying to wake up her sleeping girlfriend.

"It's too early." Callie groaned as she pulled a pillow over her head, but Arizona was too strong compared to the very groggy Callie, and was able to pull it away from.

"Not this time, buddy." Arizona teased as she leaned down the peck Callie's temple. Callie simply made the noise of a kiss and rolled over in the opposite direction.

"Come eat some delicious breakfast." Arizona whispered in her ear and broke out into a huge grin when she noticed Callie open her eyes wide and take in the smell of morning.

"Something smells great!" Callie grinned as she pushed herself up and slowly climbed out of the bed and kissed Arizona on the cheek.

"Now you're awake. Forget the fact that I could've been naked 20 seconds, and you would've just turned your back to me, but I have to mention breakfast to get you up." Arizona teased.

Callie shrugged teasingly, "I'm starving, and I had the worst dream ever." Callie explained as she grabbed her robe and pulled it on over herself.

"Oh yeah? What was it about?" Arizona asked as she followed Callie out of her bedroom and to the kitchen.

"My mother came to town." Callie explained with a small laugh, and as soon as she entered the kitchen, her smile dropped. "That wasn't a dream." Callie mumbled in horror as she saw her mother prancing around her girlfriends kitchen making breakfast.

"Nope." Arizona bit her lip in attempt to keep from laughing.

"Terrific." Callie muttered as she took a seat at the breakfast counter.

"It is, actually. You're mother was just teaching me how to cook." Arizona grinned madly and for the first time that morning, Callie noticed the apron Arizona was sporting. It was bright pink and said, "SMILE. It's the second best thing you can do with your mouth." Callie had to crack up at that.

"Laughing at something funny, Calliope?" Arizona smirked.

Callie shook her head, "Nope."

"Mhmm." Arizona winked at her.

"I smell a delicious breakfast!" Isla said perkily as she literally skipped into the kitchen with a tired looking Aria dragging along behind.

"Well, it certainly looks delicious!" Arizona pointed out as she struggled with flipping a pancake.

"Why are we up at the butt crack of dawn?" Aria asked in annoyance as she sat down at the counter next to Callie. Callie simply shrugged and followed in Aria's actions and buried her head into her crossed arms on the table.

"Perk up, buttercup!" Arizona teased as she leaned over the counter and lifted Callie's chin up and kissed her lightly on the lips. Callie's frown immediately vanished as she leaned in again and deepened the kiss. When she pulled back, she noticed her mother smiling softly to herself and her sisters trying to hold back their giggles.

"So, breakfast?" Arizona grinned breaking the silence.

"Oh yes!" Callie nodded eagerly with a smile.

* * *

"Callie, I really need to find a good lawyer." Maria explained, "Do you know any?"

"Mom, I don't really know any lawyers." Callie replied.

Maria scoffed, "You're a doctor, for goodness sake. Don't you all run around with the sake crowd?" Maria asked.

"Us surgeons keep to ourselves, and generally try to avoid them." Arizona nodded in agreement.

"Mom, you don't have to worry about this. There is no way in hell we're going with Dad, right Isla?" Aria asked her sister who nodded furiously.

"I'd rather stay here in Seattle." Isla shrugged giving a shy smile at Callie.

"I don't mind sharing, but I want sole custody." Maria told the two girls who shook their heads.

"No, Mom. We don't want to see him." Aria told her mother honestly. "At all."

"He's being unreasonable. If Dad won't accept Callie, then he's not family." Isla jumped in as she shared another meaningful look with Callie.

Callie bit her lip to keep from crying as she stood up from the table and walked out of dining room. Arizona made an attempt to stand up to followe her, but Maria held up her hand to stop her.

"Can I go talk to her for a second?" Maria asked softly.

Arizona nodded and watched Maria get up form the table and follow her daughter out to the balcony.

"Callie." Maria whispered softly as she sat down on a lawn chair next to Callie. Callie had her face buried into her hands and was quickly turned her back to her mother.

"Dad was such a great father to me. I never had to ask twice for anything. I can't- They can't-..." Callie broke down into sobs. "I can't let them suffer. Why couldn't you have just left it alone?" Callie shouted at her mother as she turned around to face her mother who was too, in tears.

"Callie, I-"

"NO! I was fine! Aria and Isla were fine. Why did you have to wreck everything?" Callie cried out. "You could've forgotten about me, and let Aria and Isla have a father. They're going to grow up hating me!" Callie screamed.

"Calliope Torres, you listen to me now!" Maria shouted back as she grabbed both of Callie's arms. "He was NOT a great father to you. A great father would have never even put us in this situation, and I was not going to just forget you. You're my daughter too. I can't forget that. I love you so much, Callie. I couldn't just forget about you! They couldn't either, Callie. You're their sister. You mean everything to them, and they just want to see you happy. It doesn't matter to them who you're with. So here we are, and this is our decision. We love you, okay?" Maria whispered the last line which made Callie break down in her arms.

"I'm so sorry, Mama." Callie cried.

"Oh, hun, I'm the one who's sorry." Maria ran her fingers through her daughters hair.

* * *

About 30 minutes later Callie and Maria entered back into the house where Arizona, Isla, and Aria were sitting around in the living room talking.

"Hey." Arizona smiled softly as she looked up Callie, "You good?"

"I'm good." Callie smiled as she pulled Arizona up from her comfy recliner, and took a seat on it, bringing Arizona back onto her lap.

"So, good news." Arizona looked down at Callie with a smile. "Cristina will be here in an hour."

"That's good news, how?" Callie wrinkled her forehead.

"Her sister's one of the best divorce lawyers in the country." Aria smiled widely.

"Uh... She has a sister?" Callie asked in confusion.

Arizona shrugged, "You live with her."

"Yeah, because Cristina just loves to sit around and talk about family." Callie rolled her eyes.

"Well, either way, she will be here in an hour so that we can all call her together." Isla told her sister.

"That's great..." Maria smiled as she clapped her hands together as if she was praying. "This feels good. Being here with the two of you. I really think this is going to work." Maria smiled.

"It does, it does..." Callie trailed off.

"...but." Aria urged her on.

"But, this is Arizona's apartment, you can't really just crash here forever." Callie said awkwardly.

Arizona shook her head and jumped in, "No, you are all welcome here for as long as you need. I don't mind."

"Arizona that's sweet but you don't need to-" Callie shook her head.

Maria nodded, "No, no, no, we're getting a room at a hotel tonight."

"Well, then that's settled." Callie smiled around at her sisters who smiled back at her.

* * *

"Roller chick." Cristina yelled into the apartment as she walked in through the door.

"We're in the living room." Arizona yelled back at her. A few seconds later Cristina walked into the living room an awkwardly waved to everyone.

"Cristina, this is my Mom, Maria, and I don't know if you met my sisters earlier, but that's Aria, and Isla. Guys this is my roommate Cristina."

"Yes, Yes. I met you last night." Maria said with a laugh.

"Yep, so, you need my sister?" Cristina asked.

"That would be really great if she could do this for us." Callie nodded.

"She'll get you whatever you need. Trust me. She's a beast in the courtroom, and even outside of it. I'm afraid of her, have been since we were kids." Cristina told them honestly. "She's like me, except five hundred times worse."

"I'm officially scared." Arizona whispered into Callie's ear.

"Me too, but that's great. That's exactly what we need." Callie nodded looking over at her mother with confidence.

"Alright, well let's give her a call." Cristina shrugged as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number.

Within 20 minutes, the deal was done, and Megan Yang would be in Seattle within the next week to draw up the papers. Callie had to admit, over the phone, she didn't seem as ruthless as Cristina made her out to be. In fact, she sounded really kind and sincere. Megan really wanted to help Callie and her family, and in return they were so grateful. Callie would never admit it, but she still felt like this was the wrong thing to do. Though her father did her wrong, she still had this loyalty to him that she felt would never be broken.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Had some amazing reviews for the first chapter, so I decided to continue it. Hope it lives up expectations.**


	3. Court

_**A/N: I have PICTURES on my profile of Aria and Isla. Just go to the photobucket link and find the title under the albums.**_

**Chapter 3: Court**

All the Torres woman and Arizona were getting ready a month or so later for the big court hearing. They had flown into Miami the night before, and were a little bit jet lagged, but too nervous to care. They were staying in one of Miami's finest resorts, that sat right on the beach, with 3 bedrooms, and a private pool. Under different circumstances, they would've been having the time of their life, however on this particular occasion, they were too burdened with fear to have fun.

"You ready, Mama?" Callie asked her Mom softly as she walked into the kitchen where her mother was sitting at the counter staring at her coffee mug. Callie must've startled her from her thoughts because she jumped slightly at the sound of Callie's voice. Maria nodded slowly as she emptied the contents of her mug into the sink and followed Callie out of the kitchen.

"Are the girls dressed and ready?" Maria asked her daughter as they entered the living room and began grabbing the essentials for the court.

"They're already outside in the car," Callie told her mother as she grabbed her purse and some of the paper work that they needed.

Maria shook her head and sighed, "Calliope, I don't think I can do this." Maria stopped leaned onto the back of the couch and began breathing in and out heavily.

Callie spun around, "Do what? Divorce dad?"

"No, not that, I just can't face him. I can't believe it's come this far." Maria let tears trickle down her cheek, so Callie walked across the room and pulled her mother into a comforting hug.

"Mama, everything will be okay. You're strong, and you can do this." Callie whispered into her mothers ear. "It's not too late, Mama. You can still go back to him with the girls."

Maria shook her head furiously, "No. I'm doing this."

"Then," Callie whispered softly as she helped her mother put a light sweater on, "let's get this over with."

Maria nodded and quickly wiped all her tears away, "We have no time for this nonsense. Let's get this done, and go home."

* * *

"Don't you look nice." Callie commented to Aria, who was dolled up for the hearing. Callie looked at her through the rear view mirror with a smirk as she pulled onto the freeway.

"Ricky's gonna be there." Isla teased as she nudged her sister playfully. "She just wants to make an impression after such a long time."

"Why's Ricky going?" Maria quickly turned in her passenger seat to look at her daughter.

Aria shrugged off her mother's question.

"He wants to be there for her in her time of need." Isla smiled. "I think it's sweet."

"Nobody cares what you think, Isla." Aria muttered.

"Play nicely." Callie joked.

"Who's Ricky?" Arizona asked suddenly interested in the conversation that they were having.

"Her boyfriend." Isla teased. Arizona's eyes widened as she looked over at Aria with a smile.

"Oh really?" Arizona asked Aria.

"He's not my boyfriend." Aria grumbled.

"He so is!" Isla pressed on, knowing that it she was getting on her sister last nerve. "They were always together back when we lived in Miami."

"Shut up, Isla. He's not my boyfriend." Aria replied a little louder and leaned across Arizona's lap to punch Isla in the arm. At that moment, Callie regretted renting the small car over the nice big Sports Utility Vehicle.

"What the hell was that for?" Isla shouted at Aria as she rubbed her arm.

"Language." Maria warned.

"You know what that was for. You're saying things that aren't true." Aria yelled back at Isla.

"Oh I'm sorry, So that wasn't Ricky who was in your bed that night a couple months when I walked in. Sorry must be seeing things." Isla asked sarcastically which caused everyones jaw to drop.

Callie looked in the mirror just in time to see Aria unbuckle her seat-belt and lunge across Arizona and punch Isla in the stomach.

"Stop, Stop, Stop!" Arizona attempted to pull Aria off of herself and Isla, "I bruise easily," Arizona told the girls as she covered her face for cover while Isla was as pale as a sheet, having the air knocked out of her.

"I bruise easily too, I bruise easily too!" Isla shouted as she repeated Arizona's actions and covered her face.

"Like hell you do!" Aria yelled as she punched her sister again in the stomach.

Callie immediately stopped the car sending Aria to ground of the car, laying on both Isla and Arizona's feet.

"Aria, get in your sear, right now, and shut up the rest of the way. You too, Isla." Callie said in a very stern tone that even made Arizona jump slightly.

Aria quickly got up and sat in her seat, folding her arms across the chest in a very pouty manner.

"Boys in her bed," Maria muttered, "You're starting to sound just like Callie." Maria yelled at Aria.

"Hey!" Callie said in offense.

"I am NOTHING like Callie." Aria yelled at the same time Callie had said, "Hey."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Callie asked turned around, leaving her eyes from the road to glare at Aria.

"Well, I'm just saying, it's a no wonder you're a lesbian, you already slept with every guy on this planet." Aria shot back, and as soon as she words left her mouth, she regretted them. Callie didn't even look at her in anger, her eyes just fell as she turned around to focus on the road, while everyone just got extremely quiet.

"Fantastic." Arizona sighed blowing her side bangs out of her face.

* * *

As soon as they walked into the building, Aria spotted Ricky sitting on one of the benches, flipping through something on his phone. She turned back at her family who was standing there awkwardly looking around, so she decided to over to Ricky to say hi.

"Hey." She smiled softly.

"Hi, long time no see." He grinned getting up from the bench and kissing her cheek, "How are you?"

"Well, this whole thing is pretty insane." Aria frowned.

"Listen, Aria..." Ricky looked down at his feet, "He called my dad last month asking for all my father's best lawyers. He's got 6 of Miami's best lawyers working on his side."

Aria'a jaw dropped, "How are we supposed to compete with that?" Aria ran her hand through her hair and looked back at Isla who was leaning on Callie.

"Would it really be so bad? You'd be closer to me." Ricky grinned.

"Ricky, I've told you before, we're just friends." Aria told him softly.

"Right, yeah, with benefits." He muttered in annoyance.

"Look, I don't think I ever heard you complain." Aria replied back rudely.

"I'm not, I'm not. It's just... Miami is your home."

Aria shook her head, "Not anymore. I just want to be with the people that love me for who I am. I mean what if I decide to become a gymnast. Is my Dad going to dis-own me like he did, Callie?" Aria asked. Her question wasn't really directed at anybody, but it did hang loosely in the air.

"He would never do that to you." Ricky rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"I thought he would never disown Callie, either. As much as Isla and I hate to admit it, Callie is his first born, and pretty much his favorite daughter. How can you just stop loving her just like that?" Aria asked softly.

Ricky shrugged, "He didn't stop loving her, he just stopped respecting her. I mean... what she is doing... It's just wrong. You can't blame the man." Ricky replied back honestly.

Aria glared at him, "What?"

"I'm just saying..." Ricky threw up his hands in defense.

Aria shook her hand, "My sister is an amazing, confidant, independent, caring, well respected surgeon, who's in love with another amazing person who just happens to be a woman. I don't see anything wrong with that, and if you and my father see that its wrong, then you need to pull your head out of your asses, shut the fuck up, and rot in hell." Aria shouted. "Oh, and another thing, my father may have the best lawyers on his side, but we have love, support, and family. Something that he will never know if he keeps acting the way he is." Aria turned on her heals and walked off in a huff unaware that there were other ears listening and watching her every move from the other side of the hallway.

"What was that all about?" Callie asked her sister as she waited for her at the entrance of the courtroom. Everyone had already gone inside, except Callie decided to wait for her sister.

"He's being an ass." Aria mumbled before looking up at her sister with sorry eyes, "Callie, listen, I'm so sorry about earlier. It just slipped out, and I didn't mean anything by it."

Callie put up her hand and smiled softly at her sister, "Say no more, it's already forgotten. Let's just get this over with." Callie pulled her sister into a tight hug. As they pulled away they finally noticed the pair of eyes watching them: their father.

Callie gave him a soft smile while Aria simply glared and stormed off. Callie slowly walked up to her father and opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out.

"I really hate all this." Her father spoke up.

"I do too, Daddy." Callie nodded sadly. "I'm sorry if I have disappointed you, but I can't change who I am for you. If it were something else, I would, but not this. I love Arizona way too much."

Callie's father lifted his hand to her cheek and smiled sadly, "When you were younger, I told you to always be yourself and never be a follower." Callie nodded sadly, "I would never want you to change, even for me." He paused as he dropped his hands to his coat pockets. "However, at the moment, I am still having a difficult time accepting it. I respect your decision, but I just can't accept it just yet." Callie's father stopped and looked down at his feet. "I don't want to divorce your mother. I love her too much, so I'm going to cancel the hearing and give your mother custody of your sisters. They can go live with you in Seattle while I stay here and get help with the situation. When I'm ready, I will someday move up there with you all. I want us to be a family again." He said softly.

"Daddy it's so great to hear you say that!" Callie let the tears trickle down her face as she ran into her fathers arms.

Callie's father nodded and pulled away, "You let them all know. I can't really face them all right now, and let's face it, they don't want to see me."

Callie nodded gratefully, "Please promise one day you will be okay with it, though."

"I promise." He agreed with a slight smile before walked out of the building. Callie smiled softly, wiping away all her tears, as she turned on her heals and entered the courtroom to tell them good news.

**TBC...**

**REVIEW.**

**So yeah, go check out those pictures of Aria/Isla/Maria.**


	4. I Swear

**I Swear**

"First day's of schools are always pretty lame." Arizona told the girls with a small reassuring smile as she pulled up in front of the huge high school. They were both pretty bummed that neither Callie or their mom was able to drop them off for their first day, but also really thankful that Arizona offered to save them from a grueling bus ride. Callie was called into work for an emergency surgery on a guy who was thrown off his motorcycle, while their mother had flown out the previous night to go start packing up their things.

"It's not that we didn't want this, we really want to be here, but starting over... It's hard." Isla told Arizona honestly from the back seat.

"I really wouldn't mind, but I looked at their website last night, and they don't have a gymnastics team." Aria frowned as she looked out of the window at the school. "That's what I lived for back in Miami."

"Cheer up guys, I'm sure you two will fit right in, and Aria, you will find something new. If you really want to continue Gymnastics, we can enroll you at a gym." Arizona rubbed Aria's shoulder comfortingly. Aria nodded solemnly as she looked back up at the school, her eyes filled with dread.

"Thanks for the ride, Arizona." Isla waved as she climbed out of her car, but Aria stayed sitting in the car.

"First day jitters?" Arizona asked softly. Aria turned to look straight at her.

"I'm just not as social as Isla. I just have a couple really good friends, not a bunch of random ones. I generally don't like people." Aria admitted to Arizona.

"Well, then make a couple really good ones. You're a lot like Callie than you'd like to admit. She's a lot like that, but people love her just like they love you. You just have to be more open to people." Arizona smiled weakly as she leaned over to the pack seat to hand Arizona her backpack.

"Thanks." Aria gave her a tiny smile, "By the way, Callie and I are nothing alike." Arizona threw her head back and laughed as she watched Aria close the door shut and walk toward the school with a smirk.

* * *

"How are the girls?" Callie asked Arizona as she caught up with her in one of the hallways near the E.R. later that morning.

Arizona turned to greet Callie with a peck on the cheek, "They're great. A little nervous, but that's to be expected."

"I wish Mom hadn't left last night to go pack." Callie frowned, "I think if she was here, Aria would've been a little more comfortable."

"They'll be fine, Callie. Kids are resilient." Arizona explained for the tenth time since the previous night. As much as Callie hates to admit it, she truly does care about her sisters, and just hopes that they are happy.

"I know. I know, but I'm just afraid the other kids won't like them." Callie bit her nervously, which made Arizona weak at the knees.

Arizona chuckled a bit and kissed Callie straight on the lips, "Look at you, all maternal."

Callie quickly frowned and poked Arizona accusingly, "Take that back."

"But there is something I need to talk to you about..." Arizona bit her lip, "It's about Aria."

* * *

Isla stood in the school lunch line looking at the disgusting food they had to offer and felt the sudden urge to vomit. At her old school, at least they had eatable food, but obviously here, the food looked as if it belonged to a pig, or something.

"Not too appetizing, huh?" A voice from beside her said. Isla quickly turned to come face to face with the most gorgeous boy she had ever laid eyes on. He was tall, tan, and handsome, with the bluest eye's he had ever seen, and the softest locks of curls. _Keep your cool_, she thought.

"Not appetizing at all." Isla gave him the Torres million dollar smile to which he returned his own. "At my old school, we had a lot of... selection." Isla explained.

"Welcome to Seattle Prep." He joked lightly before pulling off his bag pack and pulling out a small paper brown bag. "Seeing as your new here, take it." He grinned.

Isla took the bag and looked inside to see a neatly cut sandwich in a ziploc bag, as well as some goldfish. "I can't take this. This must be your lunch." Isla shook her head as she handed the bag pack to him.

"No take it, seriously." He shoved his hands in his pocket so that she couldn't give it back to him.

Isla narrowed her eyes at him, and then grinned, "Fine, then I guess we will have to share it."

He smiled, "Now that's a compromise I can live with. Let's go eat outside in the courtyard." He suggested as he lead Isla out of the cafeteria line.

* * *

Callie couldn't help but laugh out hysterically, "You think Aria is depressed?"

"I just think that Gymnastics is her favorite thing in the entire world, and with one swoop it's taken away." Arizona told Callie seriously.

Callie simply sighed, "Arizona, this is what they wanted. Remember? They have to deal with the consequences of it."

"I guess you're right, but I am still going to go find the best Gymnastics gym to sign her up at." Arizona stuck out her tongue and left Callie to go to her office.

* * *

"Will this stupid locker open?" Aria shouted as she kicked the locker over and over again.

"Not if you keep kicking it like that." A voice behind her joked. Aria quickly stopped kicking the locker and turned to see a blonde girl in a basketball uniform. She had her hair loosely tied in a pony tail, and looked as though she had just gotten out from practice.

"I hate locks." Aria bit her lip with a shrug. "The worlds out to get me today."

"Mind if I take a look?" She asked as she pointed the locker.

"Go right ahead." Aria handed her the slip and watched as she carefully turned the dial back and forth. Not more than 20 seconds later, the girl pulled off the lock and handed it to Aria. "There you go." She grinned proudly.

"Wow." Aria smiled gratefully, "Thanks, you saved me from looking like the new class freak."

"To me you're still the class freak." The girl laughed, "I'm Cheyenne by the way."

"I'm Aria."

"Aria, neat name." Chyenne looked as though she was about to continue, but turned and noticed a group of cheerleaders coming her way. "Great." She muttered.

"Hey Cheyenne." One of the girls yelled out across the hallway. The way she said it annoyed Aria beyond belief.

"Who's that?" Aria asked in a low whisper.

"That's my ex-bestfriend, Megan, who completely screwed me over when she slept with my boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend." Cheyenne replied venemously.

"Bitch." Aria shook her head disapprovingly.

"For sure. Well, see you around, Aria." Chyenne waved as she continued on down the hall.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Aria was passing the Gymnasium when she noticed that a couple of cheerleaders had some mats and balance beams out, so she decided to go check them out. As she walked in they all immediately turned to stare at her.

"Sorry, don't mind me, I'm just watching." Aria dismissed them with a wave of her hand. She quietly walked up onto the bleachers and took a seat.

"You're the new girl who was beating up her locker earlier, aren't you?" The girl, Megan, asked rudely.

"That's me." Aria nodded lamely.

"Well, this is a private practice." Megan replied, but one of the girls next to her hit her on the shoulder.

"She's only joking." She smiled softly, "I'm the captain, Jenna. We're not really practicing, per se. Just playing around."

"I didn't know the school had a Gymnastics team... I looked on the site." Aria said with a wrinkled forehead.

"We're cheerleaders, but we are all in Gymnastics, of course, so we practice a little of both. You into Gymnastics?" The girl asked.

"Live and breathe it, actually. I'm Aria. I'm new here." Aria introduced herself to the the group.

"Care to join us?" She asked sweetly. "Show us your moves." She joked.

"No, it's cool. I just wanted to watch, if that's alright." Aria said nervously.

"No come on, join us!" Another girl piped in.

"Well, I have study hall right now, anyways." Aria grinned as she jumped off from the bleacher.

* * *

"Hello, Hello, Hello." Isla chirped as she hopped into the back seat of Arizona's car. "Is Callie making it home for Dinner," Isla asked hopefully.

"Are you kidding, it's your first day of school. Of course!" Arizona nodded, "You sound happy."

"It was a great day." Isla blushed thinking back to her new friend.

"Ah." Arizona nodded in conclusion, "A boy."

"How'd you know?" Isla asked in embarrassment.

"You've got love written all over that pretty little face." Arizona teased. Isla simply rolled her eyes, and was about to comment back when Aria flew into the car.

"Let's go." She smiled widely.

"Did you meet a guy, too?" Arizona rolled her eyes teasingly.

"Nope, even better. Cheerleaders." Aria joked.

"Huh?" Isla asked in shock. "Little more like Callie then we thought," Isla muttered, but Aria didn't bother to retort back.

"I'm going to join the squad. They're all gymnasts, and they basically begged me to join." Aria clapped in excitement.

"No way, that's great! I was a cheerleader back in high school." Arizona said proudly.

"Not surprised." Aria shook her head.

"Nope." Isla agreed, "But seriously? I can't see you with pom-poms. No offense." Isla told her sister honestly.

"Neither did I, but this is the closest thing I will get to Gymnastics." Aria explained.

"Well congratulations. You're officially a douche." Isla laughed inwardly.

"Hey! I'm an ex-cheerleader." Arizona pouted.

"Correction, you're an ex-douche." Aria told Arizona in the most serious voice she could say it in, but ended up laughing. "Yeah, Cheerleaders are douches, but whatever. A gymnast's gotta do what she's gotta do."

"Whatever. Still a douche." Isla joked, and they all began laughing.

"Can we turn this crap off?" Aria asked referring to _I Swear_ by All 4 One playing on the radio.

"Uh, excuse me, I love this song." Arizona said quickly turning up the volume and singing along.

"Correction, Aria, she's still a douche." Isla shook her head disapprovingly as she grabbed her ipod and turned on some Weezer.

"Seriously, Arizona. I knew you were gay and all, but I didn't think you were a gay guy." Aria repeated her sisters actions and pulled out her itouch.

"I don't know what you all are talking about... this is pure genius." Arizona told them, but they were already mouthing out the words to the songs they were listening to.

"Whatever." Arizona mumbled, "I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky, I'll be there." She sang completely off key. "I'll be there."

**TBC.**

**If you haven't already, check out the pictures in my photobucket account. They're of the characters of this fic. Link's in my bio.**


	5. TBird

**T-Bird**

"Hey, hey, hey, where do you think you're going?" Callie asked Aria one morning as Aria began walking out the back door that was in the kitchen. Callie had pretty much moved into Arizona's home now that Aria had Isla were staying there. They had been going to the school for about three weeks now, and their mother had been traveling back and forth between Miami and Seattle trying to get everything moved into their new house. Also, Callie figured that while she was down in Miami, she didn't get a lot of work done, because she was trying to mend things with her father. According to Maria, her husband had taken a leave of absence work and was spending his days on the beach, and his evenings at support groups. Her mother told her he was making a lot of progress too, so Callie was excited for the day that they could all be a family again.

"Cheer practice." Aria replied in a duh tone as she lifted up her bag for her to see. "Remember the first basketball game is tonight, so please be there." Aria begged as she reached for the back door again, but Callie jumped up from the table and stopped her again.

"Wait, I thought you were in cheerleading." Callie stated in confusion.

"Cheerleaders cheer at the basketball games." Arizona replied in the same tone as Aria's as she walked into the kitchen and kissed Callie on the cheek. "Morning, babe."

"Morning," Callie replied with a smile, returning back to her seat at the counter, "So, you're cheering tonight?"

Aria tapped her foot impatiently, "Yes, and I have practice, in..." Aria pulled out her phone to look at the time, "...5 minutes ago." Arizona smiled as she walked over and grabbed Callie's keys off the key rack.

"Go, go, take Callie's car." Arizona smiled throwing Aria the keys. Callie's jaw dropped as she tried to reach our for the keys of her car, but Aria was too fast and kept them out of Callie's reach. "I'll take Isla to school. Oh, and nothing in the world could stop us from being there tonight." Arizona grinned putting an arm around Callie comfortingly.

"But-but..." Callie stuttered.

"You're amazing!" Aria grinned as she looked at the keys in her hands. Aria quickly ran up to Arizona and threw her arms around her, and then quickly kissed Callie on the cheek before she sprinted out the door.

"That's my- That's my-" Callie's jaw was on the floor as she watched Aria run out of the house. "My beautiful T-bird." Callie pouted.

"Behave, you." Arizona kissed her lips. "I've seen her drive. She's an excellent driver."

"You gave her the keys to my car." Callie tried to glare at Arizona, but for some reason she never could follow through with it seriously.

"She needs it more then you, and besides, we go in and get out of work at the same time today. Not a big deal." Arizona began to straddle Callie on her seat, and lean in to kiss her. Callie tried to resist, but the dimples was getting the best of her. _Those damn dimples,_ Callie thought.

"Why didn't you give her the keys to your car if it wasn't such a big deal, huh?" Callie countered breathlessly, with Arizona's lips only inches away from her own.

"Because I have a gorgeous convertible mini-cooper and yours is over 20 years old." Arizona said matter-of-factly.

"Which means if she crashes your car, I can just buy you a new one. If she crashes mine... it's really hard to replace."

Arizona rolled her eyes, "She'll be fine."

"If there is one single scratch on that baby, its on you." Callie whispered as she closed the gap between the two and kissed Arizona.

"Oh god, it's way to early for this." Isla muttered as she walked in the next morning.

"You're grouchy." Callie commented, because usually it was the complete opposite. Isla perky, and Aria grouchy.

"Peter and I had a fight." She pouted as she took a seat at the table.

"Ugh, teenage drama. I'm out of here." Callie groaned as she instructed Arizona to get off of her so that she could go get ready for work.

"Callie." Arizona shook her head disapprovingly as she sat down at the breakfast table and began listening to Isla's boy problems.

"Everything was good until yesterday when we were in English..." That was the last of what Callie heard as she entered Arizona's room to get dressed, and frankly, thats more than she wanted to know.

* * *

"God damn you." Aria muttered as she once again fought her lock. It was a daily routine she went through. After lunch she'd go to switch out all her books from her morning classes to the books she needed for her afternoon classes, and every time, she could never open to locker. She was pretty sure she was cursed or something.

"You know, Aria, one day I just might get sick, and there won't be anybody to open your locker for you. What will you do then?" Cheyenne laughed as she walked straight up to the locker and opened it within 10 seconds.

"I have no idea, so don't ever get sick." Aria joked as she began putting some of the books into her locker.

Cheyenne shook her head and laughed, "It's not like I try to or anything. See ya around." Cheyenne waved.

Aria hadn't really gotten to know the girl or anything, but they had gotten into a usual routine where she opened Aria's locker everyday after 5th period, since Aria's locker was right beside the gym, and Cheyennes 5th period class was basketball. They hadn't really prolonged their conversation past that because they never really had time to before class, but Aria was surely thankful that she had someone to help her.

* * *

"Let's try it one more time!" Jenna, the cheer captain yelled out the squad, while even let out a groan. They had gone over it the entire morning, and they were practicing again, and the game was going to start in an hour. "Fine." Jenna sighed, "I think we have it perfect anyways. Go take a break before the game." She said. Everyone began cheering and running out of the Gym to go find their significant others.

"Hey Aria," Jenna came over to her and smiled, "Are your parents coming to the game?" she asked.

"I wish, but my mom's in Miami at the moment, but my sister and her girlfriend are coming." Aria replied, and almost broke out laughing at the look of shock on Jenna's face.

"Alright, sounds cool. I have to meet up with the boyfriend before the game, so see you in awhile." Jenna waved, leaving Aria alone in the gym.

Aria went over to the bleachers and began going through her bag looking for her ipod. Just as she was about to put the earbuds in, she heard someone come into the gym dribbling a ball.

"Oh, sorry, I thought the cheerleader's would be out by now." The voice said.

Aria turned around and looked across the hall at the familiar face, "Oh hey Cheyenne. Yeah we're done. I just figured I'd hang here until the game."

"Me too," Cheyenne nodded, as she began walked over to where Aria sat on the bleachers.

"Yep." Aria nodded.

"So..." Cheyenne pointed to the cheerleading outfit awkwardly, "Since when have you been on the squad."

"Couple weeks, actually."

"You didn't seem like the type."

"I don't seem like a douche, you mean?" Aria joked.

"That's one way of putting it, yes." Cheyenne threw her head back and laughed.

"Well, I'm not a typical cheerleader." Aria shrugged.

"Clearly." Cheyenne remarked as she pointed to Aria's black converse sticking out from her bag.

"This is the closest I can get to Gymnastics." Aria sighed, "I'm stuck doing it."

"I guess I would do the same if it was basketball." Cheyenne smiled as she began dribbling.

"So are your parents coming to watch you play?"

Cheyenne shook her head, "Bill and Irene are away on business this weekend." Aria could see the disappointment in her eyes even thought she tried to hide it.

"Sucks."

"Story of my life." Cheyenne chuckled as she laid the ball on the ground and sat on it.

"Well, you're welcome to come eat ice cream with us afterward and maybe you can spend the night. We're probably going to rent cheesy 80's horror films." Aria rambled.

"Sharp, get over here." The couch yelled from the girls locker room. "Game time."

"Crap, gotta go. But that sounds like a plan, see you after the game." Cheyenne said as she walked backwards and then turned around to run to the girls locker room.

* * *

"Aw, look there she is!" Arizona pointed out to Callie as they found seats in the middle of the bleachers. The game had already started and the bleachers were packed.

"Hey guys." Isla called out to her sister and girlfriend.

"Oh, go sit by Isla." Callie told Arizona as she pushed her in that direction.

"No, let her be with her friends," Arizona told Callie as she sat her down right where they were standing. Callie looked over at Isla who was standing around with a bunch of other preppy looking girls. Callie rolled her eyes when she saw Isla's boyfriend, Peter, put his arm around her and begin kissing her.

"Callie, focus on the game and not on your little sister." Arizona chuckled at Callie's maternal instincts kicking in.

"He has his hands all over her." Callie muttered as she shot daggers at the kid.

"Callie she's almost 15. Giver her a break."

"He looks like he's 20."

Arizona rolled her eyes, "Damn, look at that blondie. She's good."

"Number 7?" Callie asked as she squinted her eyes to focus on the player.

"Yeah." Arizona nodded, "Did she just-"

"She just shot a 3-pointer! We're in the lead!" Callie shouted as she jumped up cheering.

Arizona looked over at her girlfriend in shock. She had never seen her so spirited.

_"Cheyenne Sharp shoots another 3-pointer,_" One of the announcers said over the cheering.

_"That Sharp can't be stopped." _The other announcer joked.

* * *

"Oh man, what a game." Jenna exclaimed as all the cheerleaders packed up their bags.

"That was such a high." Aria had to admit as she threw on her converse.

"Told ya, Torres. You said you were a Gymnast at heart, but I think somewhere deep in there you've got some cheer." Jenna joked.

"Guess so." Aria agreed.

"Aria!" Cheyenne called from across the gym.

"Hey, I'll catch you later." Aria waved to Jenna and ran over to Cheyenne. "Hey, awesome game! You're amazing!"

"Thanks, I have a lot of time to practice, I guess." Cheyenne shrugged modestly.

"So, I've got my sister's car." Aria dangled the keys teasingly, "We're meeting them at the Ice-cream parlor, and afterward I can take you home so that you can grab some clothes."

"Sounds like a plan." Cheyenne grinned. As she followed Aria out of the Gym, they passed Megan and another guy making out against a wall.

"That's just great." Cheyenne muttered. "Having sex against the wall. Classy." She remarked sarcastically.

"Isn't that Brett Adams." Aria whispered softly.

"Yep." Cheyenne nodded.

"He's hott." Aria commented as she unlocked the trunk so that they could dump their cheerleading and basketball bag in it.

Cheyenne smirked, "I thought so too until he cheated on me with Megan."

"That's the guy you told me about?" Aria asked in shock as they climbed into the car.

"You seem surprised." Cheyenne laughed softly.

As Aria started the ignition, she shrugged a little, "I just can't see you with the guy. I have a class with him, and he's kind of a jerk."

"He wasn't always like that. We had liked each other since middle school. He was actually a sweet guy until he was made quarter back of the football team."

Aria rolled her eyes, "Guys always change."

"I'm over it though." Cheynne shrugged, "Plus there are a lot of hott basketball players on the boys team." Cheyenne gushed.

"Agreed." Aria nodded enthusiastically.

**TBC...**


	6. Wonder Woman Arizona

**Wonder Woman Arizona**

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. This is Cheyenne." Aria introduced as they sat down at a table in the corner of the parlor. "That's my sister Callie, her girlfriend Arizona, and my other sister Isla."

"Nice to meet you." Cheyenne replied shyly.

"Wait, you're number 7!" Callie exclaimed as she slammed her hands on the table and leaned over closer as if she was going to jump across the table at her.

Cheyenne jumped back at the sudden outburst, but nodded tentatively. "That's me."

"You're really good." Callie told her.

"Uh no duh. Way to state the obvious." Aria replied sarcastically as she flipped through the menu.

"She was just trying to compliment the girl, Aria." Isla rolled her eyes.

"By stated the freaking obvious." Aria retorted.

"Aria-" Callie glared at Aria and was about to continue on and say something else, but she was interrupted by Arizona slamming her fists on the table.

"NO!" Arizona shouted, which made everyone jump back in their seats, especially Cheyenne. "Sorry." Arizona apologized to Cheyenne. "I so did not mean to yell, but we are going to sit through the evening, and you three are not going to argue. AT ALL." Arizona stressed pointing her finger back and forth between the three sisters like a kindergarten teacher. "Do you read me?"

"Yes mam." They all mumbled quietly.

"Good." Arizona grinned as she lifted her menu and began looking at all the flavors.

"Uh..." Cheyenne looked around at all the woman and just smiled awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. I'm scared you, didn't I?" Arizona asked, but didn't even give her time to respond, "It's just that these three will not stop fighting once they get started, and they usually say things they don't mean. I wanted to end it before it really got started." Arizona explained.

"It's cool."

After they ordered and got served their ice cream, they all fell into a comfortable banter.

"So, Isla, you need to tell lover boy that he needs to keep his hands off my baby sister." Callie stated seriously.

"I'm not a baby." Isla shot back.

"Yeah well you aren't a woman." Callie muttered.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not doing anything you were doing at my age." Isla replied smugly.

"Oh, Puh-lease, stop with that already. I was young and stupid." Callie told her as she rolled her eyes. "I am just warning you because I know. I've been down that road. How old is he anyways?"

"17." Aria supplied.

"He's older than Aria!" Callie shouted.

"Correction, my birthday is in a couple of weeks." Aria told Callie. "Did everybody forget or what?" Aria mumbled.

"I didn't. I already bought your gift." Arizona smiled sweetly.

"Aw, thanks to see someone remembered." Aria hinted toward her sisters.

"Whatever. He's only 3 years older than me. I will be 15 soon." Isla argued with Callie.

"That makes me feel so much better." Callie replied sarcastically.

"It's not about what it makes you feel, but how it makes me feel. He makes me feel great." Isla smiled dreamily.

"Ugh," Disgust washed over Callie's face, "We don't want to know how he makes you feel great."

"Spare us the details." Aria piped in.

It was really quiet until Cheyenne broke the silence with her laughter, "You all are really funny."

"I'm funny, they're obnoxious, and dirty little sluts." Aria joked as she pointed over at Isla and Callie.

"Hey!" Isla feigned hurt.

"Offensive! Was a dirty little slut. I've turned over a new leaf." Callie joked as she kissed Arizona on the cheek.

"Guy's you're freaking Cheyenne out." Aria teased as she motioned over to where Cheyenne was just cracking up.

"Are we freaking you out, Cheyenne?" Callie asked, slightly amused.

Cheyenne shook her head, "No."

"Come on! Let's go home. Time for a movie night." Arizona suggested. "Besides, this conversation is going to a weird place that I'd rather not get to."

"Agreed!" Isla nodded as she hopped up from her chair and followed everyone out of the parlor.

"My beautiful car." Callie said pointing to the blue T-Bird beside Arizona's mini coop.

"Come on, Calliope." Arizona giggled as she pulled Callie to the passenger side of her car.

"So riding with you all. Can't stand any of their love-y dove-y talk, anymore." Isla shuddered as she climbed into the backseat of the car with Aria and Cheyenne.

* * *

"Ugh!" Arizona covered her eyes as she yelped out in disgust. "How can you all watch this?"

Isla shuddered when she saw the killer drill into the guys stomach and begin pulling out all of his intestines.

"You're a surgeon! You are supposed to like this type of thing." Aria mumbled into the pillow as she tried to muffle out the sounds of the drill.

"I do it to help innocent children. This is some creep killing these people, stripping our their organs and frying them!" Arizona shouted in disgust as she pointed to the TV.

"You all are so weird." Cheyenne shook her head, eyes fixated on the screen, "This movie is so badass." She said through a mouth-full of popcorn.

"Hell yes!" Callie nodded as she gave Cheyenne a high five. "Lucky Seven over here is my new best friend."

"Lucky seven?" Aria asked in amusement.

"She's number seven on the team." Callie replied in a duh tone.

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend," Arizona pouted jokingly.

Callie turned to face her girlfriend and laughed, "You are," Callie kissed her lightly on the lips, while Arizona parted her lips slightly for her to deepen it.

"Oh gross. That's my cue to go to bed." Isla muttered as she quickly got off the couch and went to the guest bedroom with the slam of the door.

Cheyenne turned to Aria in amusement, but Aria just shook her head in the same disgusted look as Isla.

"Do you all want to take this to the bedroom so that we can watch the movie without the smacking of tongue?" Aria asked buntly which caused Cheyenne to cover her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing.

"No, you take the living room. We have to get to the hospital early. We should really get to bed." Arizona said seductively.

"Gross." Aria muttered as she watched her sister practically chase Arizona out of the living room.

"One minute she's practically throwing up over a movie, the next minute they're screwing like rabbits." Aria rolled her eyes.

Cheyenne broke out laughing, "Nice analogy."

"I try." Aria shrugged modestly with a smile, "So do you want to check out the hospital in the morning or just sleep in?" Aria asked.

"Uh, hospital!" Cheyenne nodded eagerly, "Are we allowed to sneak into see a surgery?"

Aria thought about it for a minute and nodded eagerly, "I'm sure we can pull something off."

* * *

"We should've slept in." Cheyenne muttered as she and Aria followed Callie and Arizona into work the next morning.

"Why is Isla always smart?" Aria stomped her foot furiously thinking about her sister who chose to sleep in.

"Stop complaining," Callie teased happily as she linked her arm through Arizona's. Aria rolled her eyes at the fact that her sister was in such a great mood.

"We didn't all get laid last night." Aria shot back.

"Aw, pobrecita." Callie grinned, "Maybe you need to get yourself a boyfriend."

"Maybe you need to shut up." Aria shot back.

As they walked into the elevator, Arizona gave the girls a warning look that told them both to behave.

Callie rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, "Whatever, since I got laid last night, and you didn't, I will treat the two of you to coffee. Let me just take care of something first."

"Score." Aria grinned as she held up her hand for Cheyenne to high-five it.

As they took a step out of the Elevator, Callie froze where she stood. Both Arizona and Aria gave her a weird look before they noticed her face break out into a huge grin and take off running in the direction of the nurses station. They watched her envelope another woman into a tight lingering hug.

"Who's that?" Cheyenne asked in curiosity.

"Beats me." Aria's eyebrows furrowed as she looked up at Arizona expecting an answer.

"I think I have an idea who that is..." Arizona mumbled under her breath.

"Who?"

"I'm not sure, though. She has red hair, and Erica had blonde. But who else would Callie be hugging so tightly?" Arizona asked herself, "Callie doesn't mingle."

"Maybe it's an old friend." Cheyenne suggested.

"Who's Erica?" Aria asked.

"Your sister's ex." Arizona supplied, eyes never leaving the brunette and red head. "...and Callie doesn't make friends. Just Mark."

"Wait, What? You're not her first?" Aria's eyes bugled out of her head.

"Arizona! Guys come here?" Callie called over to them enthusiastically. Arizona held in her breath as she walked up to Callie and the other woman.

"Hi." Arizona put on a fake grin.

"Alright, so this is Arizona, my beautiful girlfriend, my sister, Aria, and her friend Cheyenne. Guys this is Addison." Callie grinned.

"Hey. I've heard so much about you." Addison grinned as she took Arizona into a hug.

"Addison." Relief washed over Arizona's face as she hugged the red head. "Didn't think of that," She mumbles to herself.

"What brings you here to the rainy city?" Callie asked excitedly. "You here long? Are you here for good?"

"No, and no. I'm just here for a case." Addison replied vaguely.

"What case?" Arizona asked curiously, wondering if she would be on the case as well, since she was a PED surgeon.

"Just... a mom... and..." Addison trailed off as she waved her hand dismissively, "So I was just about to grab coffee, anybody care to join me?"

"I have to get up to PED's. Great meeting you, Addison. Maybe we can all grab dinner tonight, or something." Arizona apologized as she waved to everyone and rolled off in the other direction.

"I have a consult in 10, but can you show them to the cafeteria, they were going to grab some." Callie replied as she handed Aria twenty dollars.

"Alrightly, let's go." Addison smiled as she led the teens the way to the cafeteria.

* * *

"You know, you remind me a lot of your sister." Addison grinned as they took a seat in the cafeteria with their coffee and bagels. As soon as Addison said that, Aria frowned.

Cheyenne chuckled, "I've only met Aria's family last night, but I know that whenever anybody says that, she gets pretty upset."

"It's not a bad thing." Addison laughed, "I'm just saying you two are alike."

"Except for the fact that she's into vagina's and i'm completely into penises." Aria replied nonchalantly.

Addison practically spewed out her coffee when she heard that, "That's exactly what your sister told me when I thought she and Erica were a couple!" Addison broke out laughing

"Who the heck is Erica?" Aria demanded with a small laugh.

Addison shrugged, "Your sister's ex."

"I'm going to need more information." Aria replied. "I already go that piece of information."

Addison sighed, "They were best friends, and somehow they ended up..." Addison trailed off trying to find the correct words.

"In bed." Aria supplied.

"Sure, and for some reason or another, she left. Callie was left completely broken. I wasn't here to witness it, but Mark told me about it. Your sister had a break down in the OR, and basically was a walking train wreck for a couple weeks there."

"Seriously?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, but then Wonder Woman Arizona came into the picture and poof, she's happy again." Addison finished up.

"Bitch!" Cheyenne exclaimed furiously, but Aria just continued looking at Addison in curiosity wanting to know more about this Erica, lady.

"Yep." Addison nodded, nervously gulped down her drink.

Aria looked at her suspiciously. "What else happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... I mean, you seem all fidgety, and nervous." Aria pointed out.

"I'm... not." Addison shook her head, sightly stumbling over her words.

"Montgomery." A voice from behind them called. They all turned and saw a blonde woman walking their way.

"Dr. Hahn." Addison smiled nervously, "I heard we were going to be working together again."

"Chief ran me two nights ago." Dr. hahn replied.

"I've got to go, girls. See you later." Addison got up from the table and followed the blonde out of the cafeteria.

"That was weird." Cheyenne commented.

"We need to find some more out about this Erica girl."

Cheynne nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So from all my experience of being here, I've learned, you always ask the nurses." Aria whispered to Cheyenne as they walked up the the nurses station.

"Why the nurses?"

"Because they're so nosy, and have nothing better to do than gossip. They know everything going on within the walls of this hospital."

"I want to be a nurse." Cheyenne joked.

"Debbie, hey, I was wondering if you by any chance remember a surgeon working here by the name of Erica." Aria asked sweetly.

Debbie eyed Aria suspiciously, "You don't happen to be talking about the one that dated your sister, do you?"

Aria shrugged innocently, "Maybe. Could be."

"What about her?" Debbie asked as she focused her attention back the computer monitor.

"Tell us about her." Aria pleaded.

"She was a really good cardio-god." Debbie replied, "There really isn't much to talk about. She is the complete opposite of Dr. Robbins."

One of the other nurses beside her nodded in agreement, "She was a bit rougher around the edges."

"Over all, Dr. Hahn was just a typical surgeon." Debbie shrugged, "Why do you ask?"

"Dr. Hahn." Cheyenne whispered to herself.

"We were just wondering." Aria shrugged.

"Dr. Hahn!" Cheyenne said louder directed more to Aria.

"What?" Aria turned to face Cheyenne.

"Dr. Hahn, she just called her Dr. Hahn. Addison called that woman earlier Dr. Hahn."

"You mean you two haven't heard?" Debbie asked.

"Heard what?" Aria demanded.

Debbie shrugged, "I thought that's why you two were asking. A woman was brought in a few weeks pregnant with a baby that has it's heart growing on the outside of his chest. A year and a half ago, Dr. Montgomery and Dr. Hahn both successfully performed the same type of surgery. Dr. Hahn is back."

Aria turned to Cheyenne with a look of shock upon her face.

TBC...


	7. Closure

**Closure**

"Arizona!" Aria called out to Arizona as they practically ran through the PED wing.

"Whoa, slow down there speedy Gonzalez." Arizona joked lightly as she snapped her chart shut and handed it to a nurse.

"There something we need to tell you." Aria said softly.

"If this is about Erica, I just found out." Arizona replied with no emotion.

"What? When? How?" Aria exclaimed.

"Overheard a couple nurses talking." Arizona shrugged as if it didn't bother her.

"Well... scream. Shout. Do something!" Aria told her hysterically.

"What do you want me to do, Aria?" Arizona snapped.

Both Cheyenne and Aria were a bit taken back by Arizona's tone. Sure she tried acting strict with Aria and Callie when they fought, but she was always kidding. Arizona seemed really agitated and hurt in this very instance, and Aria was speechless.

"What do you want me to do, Aria?" Arizona repeated. "Seriously, as far as I'm concerned this has nothing to do with me. This isn't any of my business. So, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know." Aria mumbled, "Does Callie know?"

"I don't know." Arizona's voice grew softer. "But from what I've heard and little pieces that Calliope has told me, she never officially got closure. So what if Callie see's Erica and all her old feelings come back?" Arizona asked Aria softly, almost on the verge of tears.

"That won't happen." Cheyenne replied quickly, "I know I only met you two last night, but you two are perfect for each other."

"Whatever," Arizona mumbled, "I'm just going to give her, her space and let her decide what she wants." Arizona brushed past them into an on-call room. Aria and Cheyenne winced when they heard the door slam.

* * *

"She doesn't know I'm here does she?" Erica asked Addison as they washed their hands in the scrub room. Addison merely shrugged and continued scrubbing her hand furiously.

"I'm doing the surgery and leaving after this, so we won't have to see each other." Erica admitted. "Cristina is going to do all the post-op check ups. Yang has turned out to be a good doctor."

"You could at least acknowledge me." Erica said after a few moments of silence.

"You left her in pieces." Addison snapped.

"You obviously didn't hear the whole story. She slept with Mark Sloan twice, and she sided with Izzie Stevens over me." Erica muttered

Addison rolled her eyes, "People screw up, but if you really loved her, you would've stayed and tried to make it work." Addison quickly rinsed her hands and walked out of the scrub room.

* * *

Aria and Cheyenne and turned the corner to see her sister sitting on some stairs staring at the OR board.

"Callie." Aria said tentatively.

"She's here." Callie mumbled under her breath as she pointed the the board that read "Dr. Montgomery, Dr. Hahn, OR 4."

"I know.." Aria nodded softly, "Callie, you need to go talk to Arizona."

"What's wrong with Arizona?" Callie asked in concern.

"I think she thinks you're going to leave her for Erica." Cheyenne informed Callie softly.

"Crap," Callie got up from the stairs quickly and took off in a sprint down the hallway.

"Sorry for all this drama. We should've just stayed in and slept." Aria joked.

"It's cool, It's a lot better then being in an empty house." Cheyenne shrugged.

* * *

"Arizona." Callie said as she walked into an on-call room and found Arizona laying on the top bunk. "What are you doing up here?" Callie asked. Normally she would have giggled at how adorable her girlfriend looked all rolled up in a ball on the top of a bunk bed, but today was different. Today she knew something was wrong. Callie stood on the bottom bunk and rested her chin on the top bunk.

"I'm just tired." Arizona yawned as she rolled over to face Callie with a small smile to which Callie returned. "I heard Erica was back."

Callie's smile faded as she nodded solemnly, "Yeah, she is. I haven't seen her yet, but rumor is she's leaving right after the surgery and won't be back." Callie forced a small smile.

Arizona bit her lip as she looked deep into the Latina's eyes, "Callie you need to talk to her."

Callie shook her head, "I don't need to do anything concerning her."

"You need closure." Arizona whispered.

"I don't need anything." Callie tried to explain to Arizona, but Arizona put her finger to Callie's lips to silence her.

It broke her heart when Callie noticed the tears that threaten to fall out of Arizona's eyes. "In order for us to move on with our relationship, you need closure from her. You need to talk to her Callie because she was your best friend at one time. Even though you became lovers and broke up, she was your best friend. People just don't get over that easily. You need to talk to her so that you can see if there is anything still there between-"

"I love you, Arizona. I don't love her." Callie whispered as she leaned in to kiss Arizona, but Arizona pulled back.

Arizona shook her head as she let the tears slide down her face, "Sh, You need to see if there is anything still there because I can't be in this relationship if you are still in love with her."

"I'm not, though." Callie cried as she reached out to take Arizona's hand.

"I need to check on patients. I'm eating dinner with Aria and Cheyenne tonight, so we'll meet you outside the hospital." Arizona replied softly as she pulled her hand away, wiped her tears, and walked out of the room, leaving a devastated Callie.

* * *

Callie didn't know why she was just sitting on the bench outside the hospital. She knew that Arizona, Aria, and Cheyenne had decided to go eat dinner at Joe's, but Arizona told her that she needed to get closure. She would have much rather spent the evening with her girlfriend, but yet here she was waiting for her ex... whatever.

She heard the sliding of the automatic doors open for the 125th time, and her head shot up hoping that it was Erica so that she could finally get the closure she wanted and go spend the rest of her evening with Arizona, but once again it was not Erica, it was just Addison.

"What are you doing out here?" Addison asked with a tentative smile.

"Waiting for Erica." Callie grumbled.

"Why?" Addison asked in concern. She knew how happy Arizona made Callie, and the last thing she wanted was her friend making the wrong choice and picking Erica.

Callie shrugged, "Arizona said we needed to get closure."

"Arizona is a smart woman." Addison commented as she sat down on the bench next to Callie. "Erica told me that you slept with Sloan."

Callie groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose, "So, I was a crappy girlfriend, or whatever we were, but she just left, without any word. We were best friends before we got involved. She could've at least been a good best friend and said good-bye."

"I thought that's what I did that night in the parking lot." Another voice jumped into the conversation.

"Erica" Callie stated breathlessly as she saw the blonde come into view.

"I'm going to head to my nice comfy hotel room. See you in the morning, Cal." Addison quickly got up from the bench before Callie could protest.

"You're back." Callie stated softly as she sat on the bench completely paralyzed. She had to admit, Erica looked good. She had grown her blonde hair out a little bit longer and looked as though she had been keeping up with the sunrise yoga because her body looks trim. She was in tight hip hugging jeans, and a flowing red blouse.

"I'm leaving in the morning, actually." Erica replied honestly as she took Addison spot on the bench.

"So soon?" Callie questioned softly.

"I have a life back in New York," Erica whispered as she fiddled her thumbs.

"You have someone waiting..." Callie stated almost sadly. She didn't want Erica back for herself, but it still hurt that she had moved on.

Erica smiled softly, "Yeah, I do. Her name is Jen."

"Wow." Callie breathed out in surprise.

Erica chuckled, "She's a resident where I work, and I must admit, the first couple months I knew her, she annoyed the crap out of me, and the somehow..." Erica trailed off waving her hand in the air dismissively, "You don't want to hear this."

Callie looked down at her hands awkwardly, "What about the patient?"

"I only came to do the surgery. Yang is going to oversee the post-op." Erica replied. "She's different." Erica admitted.

"She's happy." Callie informed Erica. "She's dating an army guy."

"She looks happy. You look happy." Erica pointed out, almost sadly.

"I am happy." Callie grinned, "Are you happy?"

"I think so." Erica let out a small laugh as she looked out at the moon that shined brightly over them.

"I'm sorry." Callie admitted after a couple minutes of silence.

"Why?"

"Sleeping with Mark twice. Betraying our friendship." Callie said softly.

Erica shook her head, "We were new to the whole thing. So we tried something new, and got a few things mixed up..." Erica sighed, "We'll do better next time."

"There can't be a next time, Erica." Callie told her honestly.

Erica chuckled a bit, "I didn't mean with each other, Callie. I meant in our future relationships."

"Right." Callie blushed.

"I'm sorry too by the way. For leaving without saying sorry." Erica whispered.

"I've been waiting out here for you..." Callie trailed off as she looked into Erica's blue eyes, "I didn't want to, but my girlfriend said that we needed closure."

"You're girlfriend...?" Erica inquired.

"Arizona." Callie smiled as the sound of her girlfriends name exited her lips.

"Interesting name. Jen told me the same thing. Tell her thank you. Closure is exactly what we needed." Erica turned her gaze back to Callie who had suddenly looked across the front of hospital at the parking lot. "Is that her?" Erica asked, motioning to Arizona who was leaning against her mini-cooper talking eagerly with Aria and Cheyenne as they both leaned on each other, giggling madly at something she had said. From a distant, anybody would agree that Arizona was extremely happy, but Callie knew she was just putting up a brave face.

"That's her," Callie grinned, "The brunette is Aria, my sister, and the blondie is Aria's friend, Cheyenne."

"Well, Callie, you did good. She's beautiful." Erica murmured.

"She's great." Callie grinned.

"I better go." Erica declared, sitting up from the bench as Callie did the same.

"So this is good-bye?" Callie asked softly.

Erica shrugged, "Maybe we'll see each other again." Erica maintained her composure, while Callie was finding it hard to keep herself together.

"You better." Callie's voice cracked as the two woman flung their arms around each other and broke down.

"I miss you, Erica. I miss my best friend." Callie cried into her shoulder.

"I know." Erica replied back horsely.

"It's time, Callie." Erica whispered into her ear as they pulled apart. "Take care." Erica gave Callie a lingering kiss on her cheek before brushing past her in the direction of the parking lot, just as she had done a year and a half ago.

* * *

"So that was her." Arizona remarked as Callie approached the mini-cooper. Aria and Cheyenne were already in the backseat playing some video game on Aria's touch, while Arizona was leaning against the drivers side of the car.

Callie nodded as tears began to fall from her face, "I'm not crying because Im in love with her." Callie managed to get out. "I just... she was my best friend."

Arizona quickly pulled Callie into a comforting hug, tracing circles on the lower portion of her back.

"I love you so much, Arizona." Callie cried.

"I know, I know. I love you too." Arizona whispered as she placed kisses on Callie's shoulder. "Let's get you home."

* * *

"Finally you all are back." Isla shouted as she ran to greet the woman in the foyer. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Arizona leading in her sister, who had tears still falling down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Isla asked softly, but Arizona just shook her head meaning now was not the time to talk about it.

"I'm going to take your sister to bed, see you in the morning." Arizona whispered to Isla as she placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

"'kay, night." Isla responded quietly before turning to Aria and Cheyenne who had just walked into the house. "What was that about?"

"It was a long day, and I just want to get to sleep." Aria mumbled as she walked past Isla and fell onto the couch.

"Agreed." Cheyenne nodded and did the same on the other couch.

"I want to know what happened." Isla whined.

"You should've come with us this morning instead of being a lazy ass." Aria muttered.

"Bitch." Isla retorted before storming off to the guest bedroom.

* * *

TBC...


	8. Disappointment

**Disappointment**

"Aria!" Cheyenne sung as she sat down on the bench next to her in the school courtyard during lunch that afternoon.

"Hey, you're happy." Aria commented as she leaned over to steal one of Cheyenne's grapes and popped it into her mouth.

"It's game day." Cheyenne grinned, "I love game days. Plus..." Cheyenne drawled out, "My parents got into town last night and they promised that they would go to the game. So, I told them you guys usually sit in section 4, and to sit with you all. They're pretty easy to spot, my dad will be in a business suit and my mom will probably be in a fancy colored suit as well." Cheyenne rolled her eyes.

"Aw, that's great, Chy." Aria nudged her in the side. "I'll make sure to tell Isla to keep an eye out for them."

"Thanks," Cheyenne popped a grape into her mouth happily. Aria couldn't help but notice how happy Cheyenne looked today. Her smile literally grew from ear to ear, her blue eyes had never been bluer, her cheeks were the perfect shade of pink, and her hair was flowing perfectly with the wind.

"Whoa, Aria, you totally spaced out there." Cheyenne joked throwing a grape in her face.

"Oh wow, totally did." Aria shook her head as she laughed.

"Where'd you go." Cheyenne asked.

"Aria land." Aria joked.

"Nice." Cheyenne rolled her eyes playfully.

"Hey Cheyenne." The voice came from Michael, the captain of the boys basketball team, and also the hottest guy in the school.

"Hey Mike." Cheyenne smiled, "ready for the big game tonight?"

"Yeah, how about yourself?" He asked with a big toothy grin, "I heard that by the way you're playing this year, you'll be taking the girls to state."

"Funny, heard the same about you," she flirted.

"Well, we have high expectations to live up to. Maybe we should practice together or something." He suggested.

Cheyenne grinned, "Definitely."

"Maybe tonight after the game we can go celebrate our win."

Cheyenne threw her head back and laughed, "If we win. Don't count your chickens, but I already have plans with Aria." Cheyenne said motioning over to Aria who was staring intently at her soda.

"Maybe next time then..." He smiled as she threw his backpack over his shoulder and walked off.

"He's cute." Aria commented as she dug around in her bag for her sandwich.

"Smokin' hot." Cheyenne breathed out heavily as she let out a small laugh.

"You could've gone." Aria shrugged.

Cheyenne looked over at Aria and shook her head, "Nah, I already had plans with you, plus hanging out with you and your family would probably a lot more fun." Cheyenne leaned over the bench and picked up her backpack, "See you later tonight." Cheyenne grabbed half of Aria's sandwich out of her hand and began walking off.

"Hey!" Aria shouted out after her. Cheyenne turned around, and while waking backwards she took a bite into it.

"Game day!" Cheyenne reminded her, "you don't want me to pass out do you?" Cheyenne winked before turning back around and running toward her class.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Aria grinned as she climbed up the bleachers during halftime to greet her sisters. "I thought Mom was getting in today." Aria pouted.

"She missed her flight. She'll be in tomorrow." Isla muttered as she punched in a text into her phone. Completely confused, Aria gave Arizona a questioning look.

"Her and Callie got into a bit of a fight earlier, but I think things will cool down by tomorrow." Arizona explained, leaning closer to Aria, quietly.

"They always do." Aria told Arizona reassuringly.

"They're doing great out there. Cheyenne seems to really have her A game.' Callie commented.

"She does. I haven't seen Chy's parents anywhere." Aria looked around sadly, "She was looking forward to them coming. They promised."

Callie frowned, "Some parents just aren't meant to be parents." Callie replied as she looked around and couldn't find anybody that looked close to the description Cheyenne had given them.

"I hope she doesn't notice." Aria mumbled to herself as she looked out at the basketball court where the girls had grouped up and were discussing the game. They all looked focussed into whatever the coach was telling them except Cheyenne. She was looking up at the bleachers squinting trying to find her parents, Aria guessed.

"She'll be okay." Callie broke Aria's thoughts.

"I know." Aria replied quickly before running back down the bleachers to join her squad.

* * *

"Good game." Aria said tentatively as she walked into the girls locker room later that evening after the game. All the basketball girls had already left home, but for some reason Cheyenne had taken longer than normal.

"Wasn't my best." Cheyenne replied back quietly, her voice cracking. She was sitting on a bench looking down at her feet, her back facing Aria.

"I'm sorry they didn't show up." Aria whispered softly. "I know you must be upset-"

"I'm not upset because they didn't come," Cheyenne turned sharply around and glared at Aria, "I'm upset because I played horribly." Aria could see the tears falling down her face.

"You played amazingly." Aria told her softly. "You won the team the game. They couldn't have done it without you. I swear it was the best I've ever seen you play." Aria told her honestly. It was true, Cheyenne scored 75 percent of the points for the team, most of them being 3-pointers.

"They promised they'd show up. They said they cleared their schedule for me. They said they wouldn't miss it for the world." Aria cried out as she slammed her fist against the locker as hard as she could.

Aria was startled at the loud boom that echoed through the locker room, but quickly sat on the bench behind Aria and held her close. Cheyenne turned around to face Aria and wrapped her arms tightly around the skinny brunette.

"Why don't they love me?" Cheyenne sobbed into the crook of Aria's neck.

Aria didn't reply, she had no idea what to say.

"They love you Cheyenne, they just have a funny way of showing you." Aria finally replied.

"By not showing me at all." Cheyenne asked hastily.

"Some parents aren't meant to be parents." Aria repeated what Callie has told her earlier.

"My parents should be on a billboard of birth control." Cheyenne joked lightly as she laid her head softly on Aria's shoulder and began playing with Aria's bracelets.

"Of course not, because then you wouldn't have been born, and I would've never figured out how to open my locker." Aria teased.

"If only my parents could see my locker opening skills." Cheyenne laughed.

Aria pulled Cheyenne up so that she look her straight into her blue eyes, "They're idiots Cheyenne, because they are truly missing out on something incredible. Watching you play basketball is like watching..." Aria paused trying to think of the correct analogy, "...like watching Picasso paint."

Aria wiped the tears that were falling from Cheyenne's face as she let out a small laugh, "Really Aria, Picasso?"

Aria rolled her eyes playfully, "What I'm trying to say is, you're amazing, and not just out there on the basketball field. If they can't see that like I can, they are idiots."

Cheyenne smiled softly and leaned in to hug Aria tightly, "What would I do without you."

"Punch a hole in your basketball locker." Aria joked.

"I guess that goes both ways," Cheyenne teased reminding Aria about how they met.

"You going to be okay?" Aria asked softly.

Cheyenne nodded lightly, "Weak moment, I guess." Cheyenne put on her brave face and pulled away from Aria as she sat up from the bench.

"We all have our days. Tomorrow will probably be mine." Aria joked as she picked up her own Cheerleading bag as Cheyenne picked up her Basketball bag.

"Ice cream?" Aria asked as she led the way out of the locker room.

"That sounds great." Cheyenne nodded, "I'm so glad I didn't go out with Mike, he would've thought I was blubbering idiot."

"Good thing you have me to look like a blubbering idiot around." Aria teased as she pulled Cheyenne into a side hug as they walked out of the building.

* * *

"I can't believe her parents didn't show up," Arizona whispered as she and Callie laid in bed later that night.

"I know, me either." Callie mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

"I couldn't imagine not showing up for my own child's basketball game. I mean, I know being a business person and being a parent is hard to manage, but were surgeons for gods-sake and we still manage to make it to their games. They're not even our children." Arizona whispered softly.

"Our children will never have to go through that." Callie replied sleepily as she snuggled deeper into the sheets, while Arizona's eyes widened and looked at Callie with her jaw dropped.

"Our children?" Arizona asked sweetly.

Callie nodded with a deep yawn, "Well yeah, if and when we decide to make a family of our own, we'll be there at all their functions. We'll always put them first before our job." Callie explained as she propped herself onto her elbow.

Arizona grinned, "Yeah..." Arizona paused, "I'm sorry it's just you're saying this so loosely like you have thought about this before."

Callie blushed, "Well I have, haven't you? If you haven't it's okay. Everybody has different views about kids, but I figured since PED surgeon, you liked kids... Then again, you work with kids all day, why would you want to come home to them. Oh god, I didn't even think of it like that. Forget I said anything..." Callie groaned as she slapped her hand against her forehead.

Arizona cut her ranting off with a deep kiss on her lips, "I would love to have kids with you."

"Yeah?" Callie asked still unsure.

"Most definitely. I want a thousand cute little brown eyed, curly haired Calliopes running around." Arizona teased.

"Oh no, I want blonde, dimpled, girls." Callie whispered.

"One of each." Arizona suggested, but Callie wasn't able to reply because there was a knock at the door. "Come on in," Arizona yelled.

"Hey, we just got in. Isla's not here yet?" Aria asked as she and Cheyenne bounced into the room and laid with them on the bed.

"She's out with the disgusting boyfriend." Callie rolled her eyes.

"Ew." Aria commented.

"Oh shush, they're cute." Cheyenne giggled as she shoved Aria a little.

"So we're just gonna hang out in the guest room. What time should we be up tomorrow to go pick up Mom." Aria asked.

"Her flight gets in at 10, so early." Callie replied.

Aria groaned as she got up from the bed.

"Help me up!" Cheyenne laughed as she gripped onto Aria's hands for Aria to pull her up.

"Lazy." Aria teased as they ran out of the room.

"Calliope..." Arizona said thoughtfully as she sat up in bed and looked out at the door that Aria and Cheyenne just exited through.

"Yeah?" Callie asked as she laid her head on Arizona's lap.

"You don't think..." Arizona paused as she ran her hand through Callie's locks of brown hair.

"Think what?" Callie asked softly, but Arizona didn't respond. "Think what?" Callie asked a little bit louder.

Arizona shook her head, "Never mind. It's nothing."

"No what is it?" Callie asked sitting up.

"No, I was just going to say how nice it is to see Aria have a really great best friend that she can count on. Especially after having to just pick up and move, and the transition between Gymnastics and Cheerleading." Arizona lied.

Callie nodded dismissively, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

**TBC...**


	9. All Texted Out

**All Texted Out**

"Mom!" Isla and Aria shouted as they ran into their mother arms the next morning in the airport.

"Oh my girls, I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry I missed the game last night, Aria." Maria told her Aria as she grabbed her face, "You're father got us stuck in traffic and I missed the plane." Maria told them as she shook her head in frustration.

"It's alright, you can come to the one next week." Aria shrugged, not even caring anymore. She was just happy that her mother was finally back home."Oh Mama, this is my best friend Cheyenne." Aria introduced the two. Maria smiled widely and pulled Cheyenne into a back breaking hug.

"Oh it's so good to meet you." Maria smiled sweetly.

"Great to meet you too, Aria's told me all about you." Cheyenne told her as they pulled apart.

Maria rolled her eyes, "Ignore everything she said, it's not all true."

"She said that you were a great cook." Cheyenne told Maria with a smile trying to win Aria some brownie points.

"See that's where she lied. I'm the best cook." Maria grabbed Cheyenne's chin gently and gave her a huge grin. "Where is your sister and Arizona?" Maria asked Aria and Isla.

"They're in the car waiting." Aria replied as she looped her arm through her mothers as she led her out of the airport.

"Being lazy." Isla added at the same time, grabbing her mothers bags.

"Both true." Cheyenne continued with a laugh.

Maria simply shook her head in amusement as she followed the girls out to the car.

* * *

"So what's on the agenda today?" Maria asked as they drove in her new Toyota 4-Runner to the new Torres Residence.

"Since I'm sure you're going to hate how the movers arranged the house, Arizona and I took the day off to help move things around, and then tonight we can all go eat." Callie suggested from the drivers seat. Her mother begged Callie to drive for the time being because she still wasn't familiar with the town.

"You're coming with, right Cheyenne?" Arizona asked from the front passenger seat.

Cheyenne shook her head, "I am going to help out at the house, but I can't make dinner." Cheyenne admitted sadly.

"Why not?" Aria asked curiously. They hadn't really discussed their plans for the rest of the evening, but she kind of assumed that Cheyenne was spending the rest of it with her and her family.

Cheyenne grinned, "Mike texted me earlier this morning and invited me for coffee." Cheyenne blushed when all the woman in the car let out "aw's." "I'm excited," Cheyenne admitted.

"Wait, wait, wait. He texted you out?" Aria interrupted with a raised eyebrow, obviously stunned at the tackiness of it.

"Texted out?" Callie asked curiously.

"You know when a guys asks you out over texts." Isla replied back in a duh tone. "You wouldn't know because you date woman now, and woman know what other woman want." Isla replied back smugly.

"It's tacky." Aria commented.

"It's just coffee." Cheyenne shrugged giddily.

"Does Mike even drink coffee?" Aria gave Cheyenne a skeptically raised eyebrow.

Cheyenne pursed her lips in thought, "No, but I do, and he wants to do what I want to do."

"That's a sweet guy right there." Arizona turned in her seat to smile at Cheyenne.

"He is sweet, and he's captain of the basketball team." Cheyenne grinned happily.

"That's probably all he talks about," Aria muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Well, that's all I talk about, so it works out perfectly." Cheyenne replied back, confusion written all over her face. She'd never seen this side of Aria, and truth be told, she didn't like it.

"I think it's cute," Callie jumped in before the two go into an argument.

"He should just take you to a nice dinner and a movie. That is the proper way to treat a lady." Aria told Cheyenne.

Cheyenne rolled her eyes, "Cause we're back in the 50's. We're just friends drinking coffee. I don't see what is so wrong with that. Not everyone grew up with successful parents who can just give us money to go out to eat. Maybe he actually has to work for his money, and all he can afford is taking me out to coffee. Whatever the reason is, I like that we're going to drink coffee. Coffee shops are relaxing and the perfect date spot." Cheyenne ranted all in one breath.

"You know what, never mind. This subject is dropped." Aria replied as raised her hands up in defeat.

"Fantastic." Cheyenne replied crossing her arms and looking out the window.

"Well it's nice to see something things haven't changed." Maria joked quietly.

"What do you mean by that, Mama?" Isla inquired.

"Well Aria is still picking arguments with everyone." Maria stated matter-of-factly.

"Except me." Arizona raised her hand proudly.

"Your day will come." Callie warned.

* * *

"Hey..." Arizona whispered as she grabbed Callie and held her back as the rest of the family walked into the new house to start moving.

"What?" Callie mimicked the same hushed whisper mockingly.

"Did you see that in the car?" Arizona asked pointing dramatically at the 4-Runner and bouncing up slightly.

"See what?" Callie asked as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked back at where Callie was pointing. "My mom's new car?"

"No what just occurred in there!" Arizona replied getting a little bit frustrated with Callie's naiveness.

Callie leaned a little closer to Arizona, "What just occurred in there?"

Arizona simply smacked her palm against her forehead before continuing into the house.

"I'm sorry?" Callie called after her questioningly.

* * *

"I'm beat." Maria sighed as she fell back onto the couch.

"Ditto." Everyone agreed as they repeated her actions.

"Whoa, it's already five. I have to get home and take a shower and get ready." Cheyenne replied with a smile.

"Did you need a ride?" Callie asked.

"Nah, I live literally three blocks away. I can just run." Cheyenne shrugged. "See you at school monday, Aria. Later guys." Cheyenne waved as she got up from the couch and let herself out of the house.

Arizona quickly looked over at Aria who was staring intently at her shoes in a pouty manner. Arizona quickly nudged Callie and motioned over to Aria. Obviously Callie didn't get the hint because she just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Must be that time of the month." Callie whispered.

"So Aria what are your plans for the evening?" Maria asked.

"I'm going out with the cheerleaders." Aria replied as she got up from the couch.

"Really?" Callie asked, eyebrows raising up in surprise.

"Yeah? Why are you so surprised?" Aria asked rudely.

"You hate the cheerleaders." Isla said in a duh tone.

"No I don't. They're my squad. Why would I hate them?"

Isla shrugged, "The other day you said and I quote, "God, I hate those stupid bimbos.""

"Don't you have something better to do than to listen to everything I say?" Aria complained before stomping up the stairs to her new room.

With the slam of the door, everyone looked at each other in shock.

"I think that's our cue to leave." Callie joked as she got up, pulling Arizona with her.

* * *

So, Aria's ideas weren't always the best. She sat in a secluded corner of a room in the middle of one of the craziest house parties she'd ever been to. Isla was right, so right, she really hate the squad right about now. Half of them were seducing the jocks, one fourth of them were so drunk they couldn't move, and the other fourth were about one shot away from passing out.

"Aria right?" A voice came in from behind her.

"Yeah?" She turned her head to see a guy coming up and sitting next to her on the couch.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." He commented sarcastically.

"Yeah, well house parties aren't really my thing." Aria shrugged. The guy barely said a sentence and she was already annoyed by his presence.

"The other girls seem to be enjoying themselves." He laughed as he motioned over to Jenna, their captain, who was straddling her boyfriend while sticking her tongue down his throat.

"They know how to have a great time." Aria replied back sardonically.

"Look at that," The guy pointed over at another cheerleader who had hiked up her dress and was giving a lap dance to one of the football players.

"That's classy." Aria commented with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm Brett by the way. Brett Adams." He put his hand out for her to take it and shake it but she just stared at it as if it was diseased.

"I know who you are." Aria bit back. "You cheated on Cheyenne with her best friend."

Brett laughed awkwardly as he ran his hand through the back of his head nervously, "About that, that was just a weak moment. I've grown since then."

"That's what they all say." Aria replied in a sing-song voice as she got up to get some fresh air. As she walked out to where the pool was, she noticed two people in the pool basically having sex right out in the opening.

"Ugh, what the hell." Aria muttered before turning back around, colliding right into Brett. "God, are you stalking me?"

"I liked to be called Brett, thanks." Brett joked. Aria simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Yohoo, Brett." Aria heard Meagan calling him from the second floor balcony. She was wearing nothing but a bikini.

"Seriously? It's still freaking February. Do they want to get sick?" Aria asked to no one in particular as she made her way back into the house.

"It's a heated pool." Brett replied as he continued following her as she made her way through the crowds of people in the house.

"You know that how?" Aria asked.

"It's my house." Brett replied cockily.

Aria rolled her eyes, "You're so full of yourself. Seriously, I feel like my brain is being shriveled to pieces just being here." She complained as she brushed past a couple making out in the kitchen.

"If you feel that way, why don't you just leave?" Brett tempted.

"That's what I plan on doing," Aria replied reached for the knob on the front door.

"What why?" Brett asked.

"Because I'd rather have a tooth pulled than stand here arguing with you." She replied rudely.

"Please stay." Brett replied as he jumped in between Aria and the door. For a split second Aria saw a different side of Brett. He had sadness in his eyes.

"Why?" Aria asked still not convinced.

"Do you really want to leave me alone here with all these people?" Brett asked looking around at all the commotion.

"Your house, your party." Aria shrugged.

"I didn't volunteer for this." Brett replied, "It was supposed to be just me and the guys, but then somehow, everyone found out."

"Tell them to leave then." Aria suggested.

"I can't." Brett told her.

Aria rolled her eyes, "If you say anything about reputation, I swear I will scream."

"Then I won't say it." Brett laughed.

"Well, I'm not staying." Aria said firmly.

"Where do you plan on going?" Brett asked.

"Home." Aria replied, pushing him out of the way and walking past him out the door.

As she got in her car and pulled out of the driveway, she looked back at Brett who was sitting on the porch of his house, looking completely defeated and lost. She couldn't help but feel bad for the guy, but there was no way in hell that was she staying any longer in that house.

**TBC...**

* * *


	10. Misunderstood

A/N I didn't get a lot of reviews on the last chapter, but I am sure everyone is crazy busy. I know I am. So I just wanted to make this installment because I don't think I will be able to upload until maybe Sunday/Monday. We'll see how things go. After next tuesday, I am pretty sure I will be back in a normal schedule :D

**Misunderstood**

"Where have you been all my life?" Cheyenne joked as she walked up to Aria a week later and leaned her entire body weight onto Aria's, making Aria fall into the lockers. Although they had avoided each other the day after their fight, they had blown it off long ago. Aria realized she was acting ridiculous and that Mike taking Cheyenne out to coffee was... well not what she approved of, but nonetheless, was happy that Cheyenne was happy.

"You weigh like 50 pounds and you're still crushing me." Aria complained teasingly as she pushed herself off the lockers.

"Whatever," Cheyenne rolled her eyes playfully as she threw a little box into Aria's hands. "Happy Birthday." She grinned.

"Aw you shouldn't have." Aria said sweetly as she began tearing through the box. When she reached into the box and saw nothing but a receipt she looked up at Cheyenne with a questioning look, "You shouldn't have?"

Cheyenne threw her head back and laughed out, "Check your locker." Cheyenne teased. Aria took a step aside so that Cheyenne could open it for her, but Cheyenne shook her head with a large grin on her face.

Aria rolled her eyes, "You know I can't open my locker by myself."

Cheyenne shrugged, "Tough luck." Cheyenne turned on her heals and walked away, quickly turning back to give Cheyenne a teasing wink.

"Evil." Aria muttered as she began to attempt unlocking the lock, but no such luck. "ugh." She kicked her locker.

"A little birdie told me it was your birthday." A voice behind her said. She turned around to become face to face with Brett.

"What do you want?" Aria groaned as she turned her attention back to the lock.

Brett shrugged, "Nothing, but I am pretty sure that kicking the locker won't open it."

"No shit sherlock. Well unless you know how to open locks, then I suggest you leave." Aria muttered, silently cursing Cheyenne for putting her through this.

"Here, let me help." Brett said, gently pushing Aria out of the way and taking the lock into his hands. "What's the combination."

"30-10-24" Aria replied. A couple seconds later Brett pulled the lock off. "Seriously? Am I the only person that can't open lockers." Aria laughed as she reached into her locker and found a small envelope. She quickly opened it and screamed out when she read what it was.

"Geez, what is it?" Brett asked leaning over her shoulder to read what it was, "Weezer and Blink-182 tickets? Seriously?" Brett asked in shock. "Those have been sold out for the past three weeks. How'd you get them?" Brett asked.

Aria grinned, "Cheyenne bought them for me for my birthday."

"Cheyenne has always been a thoughtful person." Brett admitted.

"Yeah," Aria nodded with a grin and quickly sped off to find Cheyenne.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" Aria shouted as she ran through the gym, jumping into Cheyenne's arms. She ignored the glare Cheyenne's coach was giving her and began jumping up and down enthusiastically.

"I thought you'd like it." Cheyenne smiled.

"Like it? Love it!" Aria grinned happily as she leaned in to hug Cheyenne again. "This is the best present ever, Chy."

"Well, I mean, we both love them, so I figure we can both enjoy them."

"Come on Cheyenne, back to practice." The coach yelled.

"One second." Cheyenne shouted back, "So, listen, I figured that, that night will be just a girls night. You know, concert, all nighter with massive loads of junk food. Horrible stomach-aches in the morning." Cheyenne laughed, "and..." Cheyenne drawled out, "since Mike is going to be out of town the weekend of Junior Prom, would you like to be my date?" Cheyenne asked in a mocking flirtatious tone.

"It'd be my pleasure." Aria went a long as she laughed at their silliness. "You coming to the birthday dinner tomorrow, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I can bring Mike, right?" Cheyenne asked hopefully with her hands up at her lips as if she was praying.

Aria put on a fake smile, "Sure." She forced.

"Fantastic." Cheyenne cheered. "Anyways, I better get back or else my coach is going to kill me."

"Alright, see you later." Aria smiled weakly before turning on her heals and walking out.

Cheyenne waved as she watched Aria run out of the gym in excitement.

* * *

As Aria walked out of the back entrance of the school, she noticed Brett sitting by himself on the football bleachers. Aria normally would've ignored him and gotten into her warm car, but ever since that night, she felt kind of bad for him. She didn't know why, but she was going to find out.

"Brett." Aria called out to him. He looked up at her before quickly returning his gaze back to the field.

"Hey." He mumbled.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be playing football or smashing beer cans to the side of your face?" Aria asked jokingly. She couldn't understand why she was trying to make him laugh. If anything, she should be happy that he looked so miserable.

"Probably," he shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked softly, "You seem a little bummed out."

"Meagan broke up with me." He laughed at the irony.

"Seriously? You're mopey because your little whore broke up with you?" Aria rolled her eyes, as she got up to leave. She can't believe she almost felt sorry for him. He was pathetic.

"Wait..." he reached out for her hand, "Can you just sit with me?" He pleaded.

"Why should I sit with you? You're a pathetic excuse for a human being. You cheat on Cheyenne with Megan, and then you treat Megan as if she doesn't exist making her act extra slutty around you, and now you are upset because she broke up with you? No freaking shit she broke up with you. She just wanted a little bit of your attention, but you were too busy being a prick. I feel bad for your mother. I'd kill myself if I gave birth to you." Aria replied rudely as she began walking away.

"Well aren't you a psychic." Brett shouted after her, almost angrily. He must've stunned himself because, he quickly down at his feet ashamed. "My mother killed herself a year ago, today." Aria stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the words being uttered from Brett.

"Is that some kind of sick joke?" Aria asked venomously without turning around.

She heard Brett let out a bitter laugh. "You have no idea how much I wish it was," His voice cracking at the end.

Aria turned on her heals and sat back down next to Brett not knowing what to say. She felt like the biggest bitch on the entire plant.

"I'm really sorry for what I said, sometimes I just-" Aria began after a couple minutes of awkward silence.

"Don't worry about." He waved his hand motioning for her to stop. "I deserved it."

"That must've been awful... I can't begin to imagine how you must feel." Aria whispered.

"Did you know Cheyenne and I were basically born best friends." Brett asked.

Aria shook her head, "She never really mentioned that. In fact, she never really mentioned your relationship with her at all."

"Well, ever since we were born, we were inseparable. She was like the sister I never had. Our fathers are partners in their law firm, so we always went on family vacations together, dinner parties, and stupid poutings together. On the outside we had the perfect families. The all american family." Brett let out a bitter laugh. "You know the ones you see in those old t.v. shows."

"Like the cleavers." Aria suggested quietly.

"Just call me Beaver." Brett joked sarcastically. "So, one weekend, my mom and I were supposed to go to New York to see a play and basically just spend some quality time together because my dad had a big case, but the airport cancelled our flight due to bad weather, so we decided to just head back home. Personally, I was just excited because that also meant my fathers flight was cancelled and that we could all spend the weekend together. As soon as we walk into the house I know something is wrong." Brett admits quietly as he began twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"My dad was having an affair with Cheyenne's mom." Brett whispered. "It went on like that for a few years, until my mom couldn't take it anymore." Tears began to fall from Aria and Brett's faces. Aria had no idea why she was crying. She had never met Brett's mom, but she could just feel the hurt that Brett was feeling. "At the time, I was already with Cheyenne, and the thought of having to be with her after that was... horrifying. I couldn't see her every day, kiss her, and not tell her what my father and her mother did to my family. I couldn't. So I did the only thing I could think of."

"You cheated on her." Aria supplied.

"I know it hurt her." Brett nodded sadly, "but knowing this truth about her mother..." Brett paused, "it would've killed her. I know everyone thinks I'm an ass, but I truly loved her. I did the best thing I could've done in that situation. I was just doing my best."

Aria nodded in understanding as she laid her head on his shoulder and grasped his hand tightly. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Brett. You shouldn't have had to."

"I've never told anyone that." Brett told Aria quietly.

"Why'd you tell me?" Aria asked curiously.

Brett shrugged, "You're easy to talk to." Aria nodded and left it at that.

"You better go." Brett finally mumbled after about five minutes of silence, "It's getting late, and I know you probably have birthday plans."

"My mom is throwing me a birthday dinner. It's probably going to be completely lame, but the food will be terrific." Aria nodded, "You can come if you'd like."

Brett shook his head, "Nah, I'm gonna stay here. I like it here."

"Okay." Aria whispered as she got up to walk away.

"Hey Aria,"

"Yeah?" She asked turning around.

"Happy Birthday." he smiled softly. "I know I didn't really tell you happy birthday earlier."

"Thanks." Aria smiling back. She had to admit, Brett wasn't such a bad guy after all. He was just misunderstood.

* * *

TBC...

So Brett's not such a bad guy :D

Tell me what you all think :)

* * *


	11. Happy Birthday Aria

I know this one isn't very long, but I didn't want to go a whole other day without posting, so here is a little filler. More to come, soon!

**Happy Birthday Aria**

Callie and Arizona were rushing around Arizona's house quickly trying to get ready before Aria's birthday dinner, but were running a bit late. Actually, they were running really late. There were supposed to be at the house in ten minutes, and yet they weren't even close to ready.

"Those are my shoes." Arizona said holding Callie back from walking out of the bedroom as she pointed to a pair of red pumps on Callie's feet.

"I know, but I really like the way they go with this dress," Callie replied as she did a twirl, showing off her simple black dress.

"I was going to wear those tonight, Callie." Arizona scolded her as she pointed to her own red dress. "Wear your black pumps."

Callie winced when Arizona called her "Callie" instead of "Calliope." "But, I really want to accent the dress by wearing red. You can wear my black shoes." Callie replied pouting.

"Your foot is tinier than mine, which is why you shouldn't be wearing my shoes." Arizona said as she pushed Callie onto the bed and began pulling off Callie's shoes.

Callie gave Arizona an excited grin before leaning back up to stop Arizona from taking her shoes, "I'm wearing cotton so that they don't slip off."

"So you want me to cut off a part of my foot so I can wear your shoes?" Arizona asked sarcastically.

"Well, I'm the perfect woman to do it." Callie joked sweetly, but Arizona didn't appreciate the joking. "Or not. You can wear another one of your pairs. You have more shoes than Addison, seriously. Please." Callie begged.

Arizona quickly grabbed the shoes off of Callie's feet when she wasn't expecting it and took off running toward the living room, "They're mine."

"Arizona!" Callie stated in shock as she took off following Arizona.

"Calliope, they're my shoes. I want to wear these shoes. All day I have been planing on wearing them." Arizona replied with a small smile as she turned around to face Callie and held them behind her back.

Callie grinned as she began taking a step toward Arizona, "Calliope, don't." Arizona warned, but it was too late. Callie took them both down to the ground and straddled Arizona to keep her from moving.

"Arizona, please!" Callie begged as she tickled Arizona furiously.

"No, Calliope, stop." Arizona laughed out loud as she squirmed beneath Callie.

They were both too busy tickling each other on the ground, and grabbing for the red pumps that they failed to notice someone enter the room.

"Uh." The man coughed out loud announcing his presence.

Arizona quickly pushed Callie off of her and yelled, while Callie eye's bulged out.

"Dad!" Callie grinned as she jumped off the floor and ran into her father's arms.

"Callie." He smiled as he hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing? How did you get in?" Callie asked as she pulled away from her father in confusion.

"I have been ringing the doorbell for the past five minutes." He said motioning to the front door.

"It's broken." Arizona winced remembering she had forgotten something when she went to the hardware store the week before.

"I knocked loudly too, but you two were too... busy." He replied motioning to the floor, "You should really keep the door locked. Two women in the house and no door locked."

"We will from now on, Daddy." Callie promised.

"So what was going on?" he asked as he pointed to Arizona who was still sitting on the ground in shock.

"She won't let me wear her shoes." Callie replied seriously before bursting out laughing at the site of her father's disapproving face

"Callie, I know you well enough to know you have plenty of your own shoes." He remarked.

"Thank you, Mr. Torres." Arizona grinned as she stood up next to Callie.

"You can call me, Joe," he replied with a small smile as he held out his hand to shake it, "I know we never really got a proper introduction. I am sorry, and I hope you will allow me to start over."

"Hello Joe, I'm Arizona Robbins." Arizona smiled madly as she took the elder mans hand. Callie looked on with happy tears threatening to fall.

"And to answer your earlier question, I am here for Aria's birthday, and decided to stop by here before." Mr. Torres explained, "Do you two mind if I ride up there with you."

"Not at all." Arizona jumped in.

"We can catch up." Callie grinned as she quickly grabbed the red pumps and put them on.

"Fine." Arizona relented with a smile, "I will grab my black flats."

"Yay, I will be taller." Callie cheered.

"You're always taller." Arizona rolled her eyes as she quickly ran into their bedroom

* * *

"Hey, we're home." Callie yelled as they walked into the massive house.

"Sup." Isla nodded in their direction as she focused her attention to some MTV show.

"Do you not see who's with me?" Callie sad motioning to her father who had just walked in behind them.

"Dad!" Isla shrieked as she got up from the couch and jumped into his arms.

"Hey princess." He whispered as he hugged her tightly, "I missed you."

"I missed you too daddy." Isla told him honestly as she broke apart, "Aria!" She shouted up to the second floor, "Come look at who's here."

Aria came down the stairs fully dressed, but half her hair was still straight and the other half was curled. "Oh my god, Daddy!" Aria yelped as she practically ran down the stairs three at a time, almost tripping on the last one. "Daddy, Daddy!" She grinned, jumping into her fathers arms as he spun her around.

Maria walked in and stood at the doorway, with happy tears falling down her face as well. "Jose." She whispered. He looked up and smiled softly.

"I told you one way or another, I'd be here. I hope it's not too late." He replied honestly. Maria looked at Callie, Isla, and Aria standing beside him smiling and knew that everything would be okay now, so she nodded softly, not being able to speak.

Jose took a few steps in her direction and took ahold of his hands, "I know I can be pig headed and stubborn at times, but I love you, Maria Torres."

"I love you too." She managed to get out as she fell into his arms crying.

Aria looked up at Callie with a proud smile as Callie put her arm around her little sister. "Thinks are going to be okay, now." Callie whispered. "Happy Birthday, Aria."

TBC...

* * *


	12. Perfect Situation

**Perfect Situation**

"Hey, thanks for coming, this really meant a lot to me." Aria told Cheyenne as her and Mike were on their way out the door.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Cheyenne smiled softly, "I'm really sorry we have to leave early, but Mike has to get home." Cheyenne knew that Aria wasn't showing it, but she was truly disappointed. Who would want their best friend to leave hours early from their birthday party.

"And sorry for being late too." Mike grinned as he slapped Cheyenne's bottom teasingly as Cheyenne's body tensed. Cheyenne locked eyes with Aria, and frowned slightly. Not only was she embarrassed but she also felt guilt overwhelm her.

"It's cool," Aria put on a brave smile, "You crazy kids." She teased. Mike grinned and put an arm around Cheyenne and pulling her closer into him. "So, see you tomorrow?" Aria asked hopefully. In the recent days since Cheyenne and Mike started dating, she had seen less and less of Cheyenne.

"We won't be in town tomorrow, actually. We're going down for a college trip in California." Mike grinned.

"The concert is Sunday, though." Aria replied with a look a confusion.

"I'll be back in time for it." Cheyenne promised. "Be ready by 7 Sunday. It's going down." Cheyenne smiled softly.

"Blink 182 here we come." Aria smiled back at Cheyenne awkwardly.

"And Weezer!" Cheyenne grinned.

"You know, I know a guy who is selling some tickets. I was thinking of joining in on the fun." Mike grinned as he looked at Cheyenne lovingly. Although, Aria wasn't the biggest fan of Cheyenne, she knew that Mike was a decent guy that did treat Cheyenne well. He got straight A's, he was an excellent basketball player, and his parents brought him up right. She couldn't blame Cheyenne for dating him.

"Mike, it's kind of a Aria/Cheyenne thing." Cheyenne explained softly.

"No, it's cool. You can come, Mike." Aria replied, not wanting to start any drama. If Mike was happy, Cheyenne was happy, and to Aria, that was all that really mattered.

"No, this is our thing. We agreed on no boyfriends." Cheyenne said forcefully. "We can go to another concert." Cheyenne told Mike.

"Whatever." Mike grumbled as he pulled away from Cheyenne and walked out the front door.

"Sorry." Aria bit her bottom lip.

"Don't be. He's being a baby. I'll see you Sunday." Cheyenne grinned and pulled Aria into a tightly lingering embrace. "Happy Birthday, Aria. I hope it was everything you dreamed of."

"Thanks." Aria whispered as she shut the door shut as Cheyenne walked out.

* * *

"Is she here yet?" Aria asked as she came walking down the stairs dressed in shorts and a black Weezer shirt. This was the fifteenth time that night she had asked

"Nope, maybe they had plane troubles on the way back." Maria suggested to her daughter. Cheyenne was already 45 minutes late, and Aria was getting worried that she wouldn't show up at all.

"Forget it," Aria mumbled as she pulled out her cellphone and made her way back to her room to call Cheyenne for the 10th time. "Look, I guess you're not going to make it, so I'm just going to head on over there." Aria said shortly into the phone before shutting it closed. After a couple of seconds of debating it over in her head, she opened her phone again and dialed.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line said.

"Hey..." Aria said awkwardly. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Watching re-runs of The Golden Girls." Brett replied sarcastically.

"Funny." Aria deadpanned, "Do you want to go to the Blink-182 concert?"

"I thought you and Cheyenne were going to that..." Brett replied in confusion.

"Me too," Aria rolled her eyes, "But she's a flake, and I have the tickets, so are you in?"

Brett quickly jumped off his couch and grabbed his keys, "I'm out the door."

"I'll text you my address." Aria replied as she snapped the phone closed.

About 10 minutes later she heard the doorbell ring, so she ran down the stairs to go answer. When she opened the door, though, it wasn't Brett, it was Cheyenne.

"I am so so so sorry, Aria." Cheyenne replied as she jumped straight into tight hug, "Mike and I missed the plane, so I had to buy a ticket for the next flight out. It was crazy, but I'm here now." Cheyenne said as she pulled back and smiled tiredly.

"That's... great." Aria forced a smile.

"At least we still have plenty of time," Cheyenne noted as she looked at the clock on her cell, "Mind if I use the restroom before we go?"

"Go right ahead..." Aria told her. As Cheyenne walked passed Aria into the house, Aria noticed Brett's car pull into the driveway behind Cheyenne's.

Aria walked over to his car and smiled softly, "Hey."

"So, she showed up." Brett noted as he motioned to the car in front of him.

"I'm really sorry." Aria admitted as she looked down at her shoes.

"It's cool, I guess I'd better skedattle before Cheyenne figures out you almost invited me, of all people, with you to the concert." Brett joked as he put his car in reverse. "Later, Aria," He waved as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Hey, ready to go?" Cheyenne asked as she walked out of the front door.

"Ready." Aria nodded as she walked around Cheyenne's car and climbed into the passenger seat.

* * *

_What's the deal with my brain?  
Why am I so obviously insane?  
In a perfect situation  
I let love down the drain.  
There's the pitch, slow and straight.  
All I have to do is swing  
and I'm a hero, but I'm a zero._

"This is so badass!" Aria shouted as her and Cheyenne rocked to the beat of the music.

"I know!" Cheyenne grinned

"Greatest birthday present ever!" Aria put her arm around Cheyenne and pulled her into a side hug. "So I had no idea you wanted to go to College in California." Aria yelled.

"What?" Cheyenne asked not hearing over all the music.

_Hungry nights, once again  
Now it's getting unbelievable.  
'Cause I could not have it better,  
But I just can't get no play  
From the girls, all around  
As they search the night for someone to hold onto.  
And I just pass through..._

"College. In. California." Aria shouted closer to Cheyennes ear. "I didn't know you wanted to go."

"I don't." Cheyenne shook her head, "Mike does. I want to stay here."

"Why did you go, then?" Aria asked.

"Mike wants me to go to college with him..." Cheyenne shrugged

"Oh."

_singing...  
ooooooh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhh oohh.  
Singing...  
ooooooh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhh oohh._

Aria began jumping up and down, but Cheyenne grabbed her wrist and turned her to face her, "Aria I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Aria asked softly as Cheyenne pulled her farther away from the crowd so they could talk in peace. Aria knew it was serious.

"The thing is, Mike was supposed to go out of town the weekend of prom, but his plans changed, and now he is going to prom..." Cheyenne trailed off as she began twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"So, you want to go with him." Aria trailed off softly.

"No," Cheyenne shook her head, "I want to go with you, but he wants to go with me, so I was thinking we can all just go together," Cheyenne suggested with a small shrug. "It could be fun."

_Get your hands off the girl,  
Can't you see that she belongs to me?  
And I don't appreciate this excess company.  
Though I can't satisfy all the needs she has  
And so she starts to wander...  
Can you blame her?_

"Sure, that sounds fun." Aria nodded with a fake smile. "Hanging out at prom with two of the greatest people I know."

Relief washed over Cheyenne's face, "Really?"

"Yeah!" Aria nodded, "Completely perfect plan. I don't know why we didn't think of this before..." Aria lied.

"I'm so glad you're okay with this." Cheyenne smiled_._

_Though I can't satisfy  
All the needs she has  
And so she starts to wander  
Can you blame her?_

Why was she agreeing to this? She knew that it made her mad, and yet she felt herself nodding and smiling. She didn't want to be third wheel. Aria frowned and shook her head. She wasn't okay with this at all.

"No." Aria mumbled.

"Huh?" Cheyenne asked in confusion as she turned to Aria.

"No I can't"

"You can't, Why?"

"I don't want to go with you and Mike. I know I said I was okay with it, but i'm not. I'm tired of being okay with it. You're always doing this." Aria replied angrily, "I- No." Aria shook her head as she turned around and began making her way through the crowd.

"Aria!" Cheyenne called after as she tried to reach out to grab her arm.

"No!" Aria yelled, "I'll get a cab. Just- No." Aria quickly disappeared through the crowd leaving Cheyenne alone in the middle of sweaty teenagers.

_Tell me there's a logic out there  
Leading me to better prepare  
For the day that something really special might come_

Aria quickly grabbed a cab and told the driver to take her to Arizona and Callie's home. As she sat in the back of the cab, she kept thinking back to Cheyenne's face as she walked away. She looked so hurt, but Aria knew she did the right thing. She couldn't keep letting Cheyenne walk all over her. Then again, she just wanted to spend time with her boyfriend and best friend. Who could blame her? It seemed that the more Aria thought about it, the more it turned into an inward battle between her heart and mind.

_Tell me there's some hope for me  
I don't want to be lonely  
For the rest of my days on the earth_

About 20 minutes later she stood in front of Arizona's home, completely soaked due to the Seattle rain. She rang the doorbell a couple times before Arizona answered the door still in her Pajamas.

"Aria?" Arizona asked in confusion as she led the soaked teen into the house.

"Is my sister here?" Aria asked softly as she shivered as the gust of air condition hit her.

"No, she's on-call. She should be back in an hour or so, though. Here let me get you a towel, and some warm clothes to change into." Arizona replied as she led Aria into her room, and through her a towel.

"Thanks." Aria mumbled as she wrapped herself in the towel.

"So, what's going on?" Arizona asked in concern as she began looking through her drawers for some clothes.

"I'm just having a bad night." Aria admitted with a slight shrug.

"Looks like more than just a bad night." Arizona pointed out as she handed Aria some sweats. "Go change, and I'll go warm up some leftovers, and we can talk about it."

"Okay." Aria nodded before turning to go into the bathroom.

About five minutes later Aria entered the living room to see Arizona sitting on the couch with two plates of Spaghetti.

"Looks good." Aria noted as she took the plate from Arizona and sat cross-legged on the couch.

"It is delicious." Arizona smiled slightly, "So spill."

Aria let out a deep sigh, "Well, Cheyenne and I were supposed to go to Junior Prom together..."

"Like together together?" Arizona asked wide-eyed as she put a big fork-full of spaghetti into her mouth.

"No." Aria shook her head furiously while giving Arizona a 'what-the-hell' look. "We're not you and my sister."

"Alright, so just best friends hanging out then..." Arizona nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, but Mike ended up changing plans, and wants to take Cheyenne..." Aria trailed off.

"and she agreed." Arizona finished with a frown as Aria nodded. "Well..." Arizona trailed off, "Do you blame her? It is her boyfriend. Wouldn't you want to go with yours if you were her?"

"That's not the point. We had plans to do this, and this isn't the first time she's done that to me." Aria replied. "She's always ditched me for him."

Arizona bit her lip, "Aria, it sounds to me like you are a little bit jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Aria replied forcefully, "I just want my best friend back."

Arizona opened her mouth to speak but decided against it.

"What?" Aria asked curiously.

"I-," Arizona shook her head and looked away, "Never mind."

"No, tell me." Aria persisted.

Arizona sighed, "Okay, so I have prided myself on the fact that you and I have never gotten into a fight. Especially since you seem to like to pick fights with people." Arizona slightly teased.

Aria gave her a small smiled, "But?"

"But, I think there is a first time for everything. I am pretty sure you are not going to like what I have to say."

Aria rolled her eyes and gave out a small laugh, "Just tell me."

"Do you think maybe you have feelings that go beyond friendship for Cheyenne?" Arizona asked tentatively.

"What?" Aria shrieked.

"I'm just saying, you seem very..."

"No." Aria shook her head.

"Okay, but-"

"Don't!" Aria replied as she got up from the couch. "Just stop!"

"Aria-" Arizona began.

"No! I'm not like Callie." Aria yelled quickly.

"I didn't say you were"

"In fact, I am the farthest thing from Callie..." Aria ran her hand through her hair nervously before turning her attention back to Arizona, "And you!"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything..." Arizona replied getting up as well as she picked up the dirty plates and began walking to the kitchen.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have." Aria told her hastily. "Look, I think it's cool or whatever that you and my sister are... together, but I'm nothing like that." Aria said in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Okay." Arizona relented as she held up her hands in defeat.

"Cheyenne and I are JUST friends. I just miss my best friend. Nothing more than that." Aria shouted angrily.

"I got it!" Arizona replied forcefully, "Who are you trying to convince? Me? Because I was convinced the second you said "no." So are you trying to convince me? Or are you trying to convince yourself?" Arizona asked taking a couple steps closer to Aria.

"You're a bitch." Aria replied before turning and slamming the front door on the way out.

* * *

As Aria walked away from the house she noticed Callie in the driveway getting her thing from the trunk of her car.

"You're girlfriends a dumb bitch." Aria shouted over the trickling rain.

"What?" Callie asked angrily dropping her things and slamming the drunk of the car shut.

"You heard me!" Aria shouted as she turned around and began walked down the street.

The next thing she knew, she was being pulled back and felt a piercing pain on the side of her face.

* * *

"Callie, she was having a bad day. She said things she probably shouldn't have, but that does NOT give you the right to hit her!" Aria heard Arizona shouting at Callie.

Aria opened her eyes slowly and felt her head begin pounding. She slowly sat up from the hospital bed and immediately felt dizzy. She looked around and noticed that she was in one of the PED rooms at Seattle grace.

"What the hell?" Aria mumbled to herself as she noticed herself wearing a hospital robe and a bracelet around her wrist. She looked out the window and saw Callie and Arizona arguing in the hallway.

Not long after, Isla came bouncing in with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"What happened?" Aria asked horsely.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Isla looked at Aria in amusement.

"I'd like to know what happened." Aria demanded.

"Wouldn't we all." Isla grinned, "All we know is you and Callie got into some sort of fight, and she knocked you out. She knocked you out good." Isla laughed. "You've been completely out of it all night."

"What time is it?" Aria asked.

"It's twelve." Isla replied as she looked at her watch.

"Night?" Aria asked.

"No, noon." Isla laughed, "Anyways, you have a concussion."

"And your laughing?" Aria grumbled as she laid back into bed.

"Well..." Isla shrugged, "Whatever you said that send Callie so over the edge, you must've deserved it."

Suddenly the door opened again, and Maria, Joe, Arizona, and Callie all walked into the room.

"Ay Mija, how do you feel?" Maria rushed over to Aria's side.

"Fine." Aria mumbled trying not to make eye contact with Arizona.

"Good." Maria slapped Aria's shoulder, "Why do you always mess with your sister?"

Aria rolled her eyes and glared at Callie, who glared back in return.

"I think you have some apologizing." Callie muttered.

"I'm the one in the hospital bed, you'd think it was the other way around." Aria shot back.

Callie rolled her eyes before leaving the room angrily.

"Mija, what did you say to her?" Joe asked her daughter.

"It doesn't matter." Aria replied as she locked eyes with Arizona. Arizona frowned before turning her gaze to her feet.

* * *

**TBC...**


	13. Again and Again

**Again and Again.**

"You know, I don't know you very well, but I always assumed you were more of a fighter not a lover." A voice interrupted Aria's train of thought later that afternoon. She looked up from the magazine, that she had been skimming through and noticed Brett standing in the doorway with a teddy bear and flowers.

"What are you doing here?" Aria asked in confusion.

"Well, word around school is that you got abducted by aliens and they did some weird experiments on you, and now you are a complete loon." Brett replied smugly. "I just wanted to see if it was true. Not sure about the aliens thing, but the loon thing sounds about right." Brett grinned as he put the gifts on the bedside table.

"If you came to annoy me, then you should just leave. I'm not exactly in the mood." Aria mumbled returning her gaze back to the magazine.

"Actually, Jenna told me." Brett admitted as he took a seat beside the hospital bed. "Your mom went up to the school to let them know what was going on." Brett told her softly.

"Sounds like my mother." Aria rolled her eyes, "So, why are you here?"

Brett shrugged, "You were there for me the other day, so I thought I could be here for you now."

Aria smiled slightly, "Thanks."

"So, uh.." Brett looked around the room awkwardly, "Is Cheyenne around?"

Aria frowned, "Nope, you don't have to worry about her coming."

"Why?" Brett asked in confusion. He had seen the girls in the hallways and noticed how close and inseparable they were.

"Rather not talk about." Aria replied honestly, and Brett took it as a cue to shut up.

* * *

"Arizona!" Cheyenne called out as she ran through the halls to get to her.

"Cheyenne." Arizona stated in surprise.

"I came as soon as I found out. What happened?" Cheyenne asked in confusion.

"Uh..." Arizona looked around awkwardly, "Just... a small little accident."

"Is she okay?" Cheyenne asked quietly, "I was so worried. She just left me there at the concert, and I tried calling her, but nobody answered. Then I get to school today, and everyone is talking about Aria, and a concussion, and there are so many rumors going around..." Cheyenne said in one breath. Arizona put both her hands on each of Cheyenne's shoulders.

"Cheyenne, you have to breath." Arizona replied jokingly.

"I was just really worried," Cheyenne admitted.

"Well, she's in room 504, if you want to go talk to her." Arizona said pointing to the room.

"Really?" Cheyenne asked hopefully as she began walking toward the room.

"Yeah, some kid named Brett is in there with her now." Arizona explained.

"Brett?" Cheyenne quickly turned on her heals and returned back in front of Arizona.

Arizona shrugged, "Yeah. Dirty blonde hair, built."

Cheyenne bit her lip, confusion written all over her face. "How long have they been friends?"

"Not sure," Arizona admitted as she led Cheyenne to the window that looked inside the room. They could see Aria and Brett talking and laughing about something Brett said. "This is the first I've seen or heard from him."

Cheyenne's eyebrows wrinkled as she took a step back away from the window, afraid that Aria or Brett might catch a glimpse of her.

"He's cute." Arizona commented as she eyed Cheyenne's reaction suspiciously. "He brought her those flowers." Arizona told her.

"Are they... never mind." Cheyenne shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe this." Cheyenne muttered as she walked away.

"Cheyenne!" Arizona called after her, but she continued walking.

"What was that about?" Callie asked coming up to Arizona.

"Nothing." Arizona muttered.

"Are you still mad?" Callie sighed in annoyance. Arizona had been giving her the silent treatment all day.

"Mad?" Arizona hissed, "I'm furious. She's just a little girl, and you put her into the hospital with a concussion."

Callie rolled her eyes, "Please. It's Aria. Not just a little girl."

Arizona looked down at her feet, "That was the last thing she needed last night. Just go apologize."

"She looks busy." Callie pointed out.

Arizona rolled her eyes, "The sooner the better."

Callie looked into the window and shook her head, "Maybe later."

* * *

"So, I play football, which means I have had my fair share of concussions. They have never put me in the hospital for an extended period of time though." Brett joked.

Aria rolled her eyes, "I haven't even been here more than 24 hours, but if you must know, my sister's girlfriend is my doctor, so she's being extra cautious. Especially since it was my sister who punched me."

"Is your sister strong, or what?" Brett asked curiously.

"She breaks bone for a living." Aria replied nonchalantly.

"Ouch." Brett winced. "So..." Brett looked up at Aria with a smile, "I was thinking, well wondering, really. Would you like to go to Prom with me? I know this isn't the best way to ask... taking the circumstances into consideration, but... if I didn't ask now, I knew i'd chicken out."

Aria bit her lip and looked down at her hands, and realization washed over Brett's face. "Oh... you're already going with someone."

Aria quickly looked up and shook her head, "No! Well, yes, but... No, no i'm not. I was supposed to go with Cheyenne..."

"Cheyenne?" Brett asked, looking a little flustered.

"Yeah, but she bailed on me for Mike." Aria replied, her voice dripping with hostility.

"Ah, Mike." Brett shook his head disapprovingly, "Never liked the guy."

"Me either!" Aria laughed.

"I'm sorry, but he's too much of an arrogant asshole for my liking." Brett admitted with a shrug.

"Takes one to know one." Aria teased.

"I'm a sweet arrogant asshole, and don't forget it!" Brett replied jokingly.

"Agreed." Aria laughed, but quickly smacked herself in the face, "God, i'm totally getting off topic. My answer is yes."

"Yes? Really?" Brett asks excitedly.

Aria nods, "Yeah."

* * *

"Hey." Arizona whispered as she walked into the room later that night. She had all of the discharge papers that Aria needed to go home, so Maria and Joe were taking care of them, but she wanted to make sure Aria was okay emotionally.

"Hi." Aria mumbled as she kept her attention focused on tying her tennis shoe.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't have said anything." Arizona paused waiting for a reply, but Aria remained quiet. "I just remember how hard it was for me when I was a teenager and going through all the pressures of high school, and feeling as though no one understands. All of these feelings running through your brain-"

"Would you just stop?" Aria begged, finally looking up from her shoes. She wasn't yelling, and she didn't seem angry, but Arizona could tell she was hurting. "Can we please just stop talking about this? Please?"

"I just wanted to-"

"I get it, Arizona." Aria nodded, tears dripping down her face, "I'm done talking about this because you don't know what I feel, so stop trying. Just... stop." Aria told her softly before getting up from the bed and grabbing her bag.

"Okay." Arizona whispered as Aria walked past her.

* * *

"Aria!" Callie called out to her sister as she saw her sitting in a waiting room, "Arizona discharged you?" Callie asked awkwardly.

"Yep, you didn't bang me up that bad." Aria quipped as she knocked on the side of her head.

"I just wanted to apologize for that." Callie told her softly as she pointed to the bruise on the side of Aria's face.

"Don't worry about it." Aria waved it off, "I think it kind of makes me look badass."

Callie rolled her eyes, "Or a wimp."

"I don't know what you're talking about... I totally won the fight." Aria joked, but turned serious soon after, "I'm sorry too, about Arizona... what I said."

Callie threw her hands up, "I don't know what went down before I got home last night, but that's between you two. Just... don't ever her call her that again."

"I know." Aria whispered.

"Aria!" They both heard a voice calling for down they hall. They both turned and saw Maria, Joe, and Arizona waiting with her stuff.

"Guess I better get home." Aria said. "Have a good night."

"You too. Take care of that head." Callie joked.

"Take care of that hand," Aria replied motioning toward Callie's bandaged hand.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for school?" Isla asked Aria couple mornings later she sat laid on Aria's bed helping her pick out something to wear.

Aria shrugged, "I feel fine. Stop worrying."

"You don't look fine, and i'm not talking about the massive bruise on the side of your face." Isla said, her voice full of concern.

"Well, I'm telling you I'm fine, so I'm fine." Aria snapped as she finally just grabbed a red sun dress and pulled it on.

"Cute, by the way, we need to get some extreme make-up to cover that bruise before Saturday." Isla commented.

"Saturday?" Aria questioned as she curled the ends of her hair, and slipped on some red flats.

"Yeah, your Junior Prom." Isla replied in a duh tone.

"Shit, that's this Friday?" Aria pouted as she examined her still very bruised cheek.

"I'm sure it will get better. It has gotten a lot better since monday." Isla told her.

"Yeah, but I doubt it will be completely gone before Saturday. It's already Thursday and it is still huge." Aria groaned.

Isla shrugged, "Whatever, Brett will still go goo-goo anyways." Isla teased.

Aria rolled her eyes as she began walking out of her room. Isla quickly jumped off the bed and followed her sister out the door.

"So, I kind of need to get to school early today, is that alright?" Isla asked as they descended the stairs.

"Sure, I was planning on getting their early too." Aria nodded.

* * *

Aria stood in front of her locker, almost regretting coming to school. When a mother gives you permission to take a day off, no matter what, you take the day off. Now, she was kicking her butt.

"Regretting coming to school?" A voice asked behind her.

She turned around with a smile and looked up at Brett, "Yes. I am, actually."

"Need help?" Brett asked motioning to the locker.

"That'd be great." Aria nodded as she handed Brett the combination but he smirked and shook his head.

"I did this the other day, it's not that hard to remember three numbers." Brett told her.

Aria rolled her eyes, "Sorry, I'm not a lock expert."

Brett pulled open the locker cockily and grinned at her, "There you go."

"Thanks." Aria grinned.

"I have to get to football practice, but I'll see you later." Brett smiled as he walked past her.

Aria quickly slammed her locker shut when she noticed Cheyenne walked toward through her peripheral vision.

"Aria!" Cheyenne called out to her when Aria began to walk away.

Aria stopped and sighed before turning to face Cheyenne, "What?" Aria asked impatiently.

Cheyenne winced at Aria's bruise. She had seen her earlier that week in the hospital, but it didn't look nearly as bad from far.

"You got your locker open." Cheyenne noticed with a small frown.

"Brett helped me." Aria replied nonchalantly.

"I had no idea you and Brett were friends. I saw you two at the hospital..."

"Yeah, we're friends." Aria cut her off quickly, "How's Mike. I heard the boys were knocked out of the State Finals."

"He's coping." Cheyenne admitted with a dismissive shrug.

"But, I heard that you led the girls to the state finals last week with 50 points. Congratulations." Aria nodded as if she didn't care.

"Yeah," Cheyenne smiled softly, "The final game is next Wednesday."

"Well, good luck then." Aria told her before turning around and continuing her way down the hallway.

TBC...


	14. Prom

**Prom**

"You are looking gorgeous!" Isla grinned as she finished spraying her sisters perfect up-do.

"Like I didn't already." Aria joked, as she turned her head slightly and smiled at the fact that her bruise was almost completely gone.

"Stop worrying, you can barely tell." Isla told her comfortingly, "Now let's get downstairs. Brett should be here any minute." Isla gushed.

Aria rolled her eyes as she stood up, letting her red long evening dress flow to the ground, "You seem more excited than me."

"Brett is so hott, so I have to live through you." Isla told her sister as she followed her outside the room.

Aria nodded absently as she descended the stairs to see her parents, Callie, and Arizona all sitting on the couch.

"Aw, you look gorgeous!" Arizona cooed while Joe got up from his seat and walked over to his middle daughter and kissed her cheek.

"Mija, you look stunning." He smiled.

"Thanks Daddy." Aria gave him her mega-watt grin.

"Mija, are you meeting up with Cheyenne at the dance or before?" Maria asked, not knowing the full story.

Callie and Arizona, both knowing that they weren't on speaking terms, secretly shook there heads at Maria, but she didn't notice. She continued looking at Aria questioningly.

"We're meeting up there, I guess." Aria lied as she began walking to the door when it rang.

"No, Mija, you sit, I will answer the door." Joe replied as he guided Aria to sit next to Arizona and then quickly turned to go to the foyer.

"You better hope he draws the line at throwing teenagers against walls." Arizona muttered under her breath toward Aria. Callie, who also heard her, buried her head into the crook of Arizona's neck to keep from bursting out laughing.

Aria stifled a laugh as she noticed Brett come into the living, completely petrified.

"Hey Brett." Aria smiled as she got up and took Brett's hand.

"Hi, Aria" he smiled nervously as he glanced at Joe, who was giving him a death glare.

"So, we're leaving..." Aria replied awkwardly as she began pulling Brett out of the living room.

"Wait, a second." Joe stopped them.

"So close." Aria muttered as she slowly turned around to face her family.

"I want you here by 12." Joe said forcefully.

"I don't want to hear about any funny business Brett. You see that shiner on Aria's face!" Callie jumped in, making Aria's cheek flush crimson red, "I can take you down, Brett." Callie told him, giving the infamous "Bailey stare down."

"We're definitely leaving now." Aria rolled her eyes as she pretty much pushed Brett out the door.

* * *

"Your family is pretty... nice." Brett commented as they drove to the dance.

"Yeah." She shrugged, "They're alright."

"So what happened to you and Cheyenne? You two used to be really close, and then for some reason..." Brett trailed off.

Aria sighed, "It's really complicated."

"Complicated? I hate that word." Brett frowned, "Math is complicated, but relationships, and friendships? How can they be complicated? They are based on the simple policy of trust. Do you trust her?" Brett asked seriously.

Aria nodded, "Without a doubt."

"And does she trust you?" Brett asked.

"Of course." Aria told him as she looked out the window.

"So, what can possibly make it so complicated?" Brett shrugged in confusion. "I don't know, I guess it's just hard to grasp."

Aria sighed, "After Cheyenne started dating Mike, I starting feeling things..." Aria confessed.

"What kind of things?" Brett asked curiously.

"Well, jealousy for one." Aria pointed out, "But I wasn't jealous of Cheyenne; I was jealous of all the time Mike got to spend with Chy."

"Well, she was your best friend." Brett added.

"Yeah, but she was more than that." Aria whispered, "I can't explain it, but she was just more than my best friend."

"So, she was like a sister?" Brett suggested.

"No," Aria replied quickly, "My sisters drive me insane, and Cheyenne was completely different."

Brett pulled into the parking space and sighed, "You love her. You have a right to be a little jealous."

"Yeah..." Aria whispered. "I do."

"Well, tonight, you're with me, so let's go have a great time." Brett grinned.

"Alright." Aria nodded.

As soon as Aria walked into the large ball room, she immediately locked eyes with Cheyenne. She was standing by the punch table with Mike talking to all of his friends. Aria could tell that while they were her own "basketball family", she was completely bored.

"You okay?" Brett asked in concern.

"I'm great!" Aria grinned, "Wanna dance?" Aria asked.

"Sure." Brett took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

* * *

Cheyenne would never admit it, but she was secretly keeping hey eyes glued to .us, hoping to catch up glimpse of Aria as she walked in. Luckily, or unluckily, she finally saw her walk in, with none other than Brett. It immediately scared her because she wasn't exactly upset that she was with Brett, it was the other way around. She was jealous Brett because of the hand he had interlocked through his fingers. Cheyenne quickly shook the thoughts out of her head and gulped down the rest of her spiked punch.

"Let's dance," She ordered Mike as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out onto the dance floor. She could already feel Aria's presence near, so she casually led Mike as they turned around slowly in a circle and she came face to face with Aria. They both had their chins lying on their dance partners shoulders.

Aria gave Cheyenne a weak smile, but Cheyenne couldn't handle it. She quickly pulled away from Mike and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to go get some air, real quick." Cheyenne told him a little horsely.

"You need me to go with you?" Mike asked sweetly.

"No." Cheyenne shook her head quickly, "No. I'll be fine."

"Okay." Mike nodded as he turned to go talk with some of his friends.

* * *

"So, I think that this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Brett smiled down at Aria.

"I agree." Aria nodded absently as she gave Cheyenne a small smile.

"I mean you really get me. I feel like I can talk to you about anything." Brett confessed.

"You can." Aria reassured him as she looked over at Cheyenne in confusion. She had pulled away from Mike abruptly and began walking away. "Hey, I'll be right back."

"Alright, I'm going to find Jorge. I will meet you back at the table in a bit, okay?" Brett asked.

"Sure." Aria agreed as she walked passed him and followed Brooke all the way down a huge hallway that eventually led to a Natatorium. Aria opened the front doors to the pool area and noticed Cheyenne sitting on the top of the bleachers with her head in her hands.

"Hey." She called up to her.

Cheyenne looked up and smiled softly, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I was worried. You just kind of left." Aria told her honestly as she slowly walked up the bleachers to the best of her ability. It was pretty difficult in the 3 inch heals she was wearing.

"I-." Cheyenne shook her head, "I'm having a hard time... dealing with my emotions." Cheyenne told her awkwardly.

"Emotions?" Aria asked curiously as she took a seat next to Cheyenne.

"Just stupid crap." Cheyenne said dismissively.

"You can tell me." Aria whispered as she took Cheyenne's hand comfortingly.

"Aria, God." Cheyenne pulled her hand away from Aria's and groaned in frustration into them, "You have no idea how frustrated you make me feel."

"What?" Aria asked in shock, almost loudly. "You are the one who was always ditching me for Mike!" Aria told her hastily. "I should be the one frustrated with you! I was a good friend to you, and you've treated me like crap."

"Because I couldn't stand to be around you!" Cheyenne yelled.

"Why?" Aria shouted back, "I've done nothing but be a good friend to you!"

"Why are you so clueless?" Cheyenne asked a little softer. "I couldn't stand to be around you, because the only thing that is running through my head when I'm with you is how shiny your hair looks, or how soft your skin looks, or how moist your lips look... and your smile, and your eyes." Cheyenne turned away, but Aria took Cheyenne's face into her hands and made her look her directly in the eye.

"What are you trying to say?" Aria whispered.

"I couldn't stand to be around you because I was afraid. You scare me." Cheyenne confessed as she closed her eyes trying to blink away tears. "I love you, Aria."

With Aria's hands still cupping Cheyenne's she leaned in and pressed her forehead against Cheyenne's.

"You have no idea how much I-"

"Cheyenne!" A voice boom in through the entire natatorium, and they both jumped quickly apart.

"Mike." Cheyenne muttered, completely annoyed.

"You should probably go." Aria whispered.

Cheyenne looked Aria in the eyes, and she knew she shouldn't go, but Aria took her hand and pulled her up from the bleachers. "Go." Aria mouthed.

"I'm here!" Cheyenne yelled back, her voice breaking in the end.

"They're playing our song!" Mike told her excitedly as he came into view and hurried her out the door, leaving Aria sitting alone staring at the water.

* * *

"So, some people think I'm stupid, but you've been kind of down the entire night." Brett said as they stood on the porch of her house.

"Sorry, I am pretty sure I ruined your night." Aria frowned sadly

"No, Never, I had a great time!" Brett told told her as he leaned down to kiss her cheek, "Thanks. You're great."

"Thank you." Aria smiled, "night."

"Night." Brett waved as he walked back to his car.

* * *

"How was it?" Isla asked groggily as she walked through their joined room. Their rooms were attached by a giant closet that they shared, so it was easy to go back and forth from room to room.

"Fine." Aria murmured as she pulled off her dress and slipped into Pajamas.

"Just fine?" Isla wondered.

"Just fine." Aria confirmed, "Nothing too exciting."

"Lame." Isla shook her head and walked back to her room.

Aria couldn't sleep that night. All she could think about was their almost...something.

TBC...


	15. State Finals

**State Finals**

"Hi." Cheyenne smiled as she walked up to Aria that Wednesday. Cheyenne leaned against the locker's waiting for Aria to finish putting all her books away.

"Hi." Aria replied, shutting her locker shut and smiling up at Cheyenne.

"Hey." Cheyenne bit her lip awkwardly, being well aware how ridiculous they sounded.

Aria rolled her eyes, "Seriously. We're not doing this." Aria quickly leaned down, lifted up her backpack, and threw it over her shoulder.

Cheyenne threw her head back and laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, we are so above that. It's just, I haven't seen or heard from you since Saturday." Aria looked at her blankly. "It's Wednesday." Cheyenne threw out.

"I'm well aware of the day." Aria teased, "It's also the day of your state finals." Aria replied pointing to the huge banner that read "Cut out the Cougars," and it had a large knife stabbing a cougar.

Cheyenne looked at the poster in disgust, "They've turned my last name into a knife reference. Is that even legal? Look at the poor animal. It's very graphic."

Aria laughed, "The cheerleaders did all the posters. It was my idea." Aria told her smugly.

"You would make fun of my name." Cheyenne shook her head disapprovingly.

"Well, Cheyenne Sharp, it's just too fun." Aria teased. "I can't believe the big game is tonight. It came so fast."

"Which is why I think we should talk, because this not talking... it's driving me insane. I can't go out there playing tonight playing insane." Cheyenne shook her head nervously.

"Actually, insane is good." Aria pointed out, "Remember when your parents didn't make it to your game that one time. I think that was your best game yet."

Cheyenne groaned in frustration, "Aria!" She stomped her foot like a child. "We need to talk soon. Preferable before the game. Do you want to be held accountable for us losing the state finals?"

"Okay, okay. After school, if you are able to get away from the team, we can talk." Aria agreed as she let out a small laugh. "I'll meet you in the gym at 4:30."

"Great." Cheyenne beamed as she walked past Aria, slightly brushing her hand against Aria's, sending her shivers up her spine.

"Cool it Torres." Aria muttered to herself as she continued on her way to Physics.

* * *

"Babe, you have to be out of surgery before four." Arizona warned Callie as they walked into the hospital hand in hand.

"What? Why?" Callie complained.

"State finals!" Arizona rolled her eyes, upset at the fact her girlfriend always forgets big events. It didn't matter how big of an event it was, Callie always forgot. The only thing Callie didn't forget was, her birthday or their anniversary. Basically, anything directly related to Callie.

"Oh yeah!" Callie smacked her head, "Well your lucky. I don't have any surgeries today. I'm all yours after four."

"Really? So you can come see Morgan?" Arizona asked hopefully, giving Callie puppy dog eyes.

"I can't stand to see Morgan in a hospital bed." Callie groaned. "It's too hard." Callie pouted.

"She's in remission, and is getting discharged today, though. Isn't that great?" Arizona asked excitedly.

"That's great." Callie smiled, "Fine, I'll go see her."

Truth was, Callie just wanted to make sure her girlfriend was okay. It was just two months ago that one of her "very own" died. There were a select few of kids that Arizona called her "very own". They were the ones she had been working with for years, and had gotten to know them and their families on a more personal level. The boy's name was Max, and he was one of Arizona's favorites. Arizona had taken his death very bad because in the years she took care of him, they had gotten really close. She had taken him out on "Dr. Zona Dates" where they went to go see 3-D movies, and animals at the zoo. The chief didn't like it very much because he said that she was getting too attached, but she defended herself by saying that if she got to know her patients more outside the hospital, they would trust her more inside it. Lately, though, Morgan was becoming really close to Arizona. Being brought up by two very gay fathers, she didn't exactly have a mother figure, so Arizona became that. The two of them were like Spaghetti and Meatballs. Callie and Arizona had Morgan and her fathers over for dinner on many occasions, and had grown fond of their cute little family. To see them hurting, was too much for the both of them.

"Dr. Zona!" Morgan grinned weakly as she saw Callie and Arizona walk into the room.

"Morgan." Arizona grinned as she walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "How are you feeling today?"

"A bit icky." Morgan pouted.

"It's just the new meds, chickadee." Arizona told her soothingly as she stroked Morgan's pink cheeks.

"Hi Callie." Morgan waved.

"Hey Love, you're looking beautiful today." Callie smiled as she patted the top of her head. Her brown hair was just starting to grow back.

"Thank you." Morgan smiled.

"How does it look doc?" One of Morgan's fathers asked worriedly.

"Well, we got in the new scans, and they are looking fantastic. You are being discharged today." Arizona beamed as she went over to the fathers and began explaining the situation.

"Does that mean I'm leaving?" Morgan asked Callie softly.

"Yep!" Callie grinned.

Morgan let out a sigh "I don't want to leave you and Zony." Morgan whined.

"Aw hon, but you get to go home to all your toys, and you can go see your friends." Arizona whispered comfortingly.

Morgan shook her head stubbornly, "I just want to stay with you two."

"You can always come visit us." Callie told her.

"Yeah, if it's alright with your Dad's, maybe you can come to a basketball came with us tonight." Arizona suggested turning to her fathers for approval.

Morgan looked up at her fathers questioningly with a huge grin present on her face, "Can I?"

Her fathers looked at each other and shrugged, "Sure,"

"Yay!" Morgan grinned.

"Alright, I'll be back at four to pick you up." Arizona told her as she leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Bye Zona, Bye Callie." Morgan waved.

* * *

"Jenna, come on, it's already five, and I really have to go." Aria complained as the squad went over their halftime routine for the hundredth time.

"I think we should practice again." Megan jumped in rudely, "This is a very important half-time performance."

"A very important half-time performance that we have down perfectly. If we practice this one more time, I swear I will be too sore to do it during the actual half-time." Aria warned.

Jenna sighed, "Fine, take fifteen, girls."

Aria quickly dropped her pom-poms and took off in a sprint toward the gymnasium. As she opened to the doors and ran inside, she noticed Cheyenne sitting on the bottom of the bleachers bouncing a basketball.

"Hey." Aria called out as she walked toward her.

"Your late." Cheyenne scolded, "I only have about five minutes before I have to go warm up." Cheyenne told her as she threw the basketball as hard as she could across the court.

"I know, Jenna has been making us practice non-stop for the half time show." Aria explained with a roll of the eyes.

"Is it going to blow us away?" Cheyenne asked.

"You bet." Aria smirked, "It's actually really good."

"I'm sure it is, but anyways, the talk." Cheyenne's face got serious as she began twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"The talk." Aria nodded nervously.

"I broke up with Mike." Cheyenne blurted out.

"You what?" Aria questioned in awe. Her jaw had literally dropped.

Cheyenne hid dipped trying to hide her crimson cheeks, "After I left the pool, I just couldn't be with him. We were slow dancing, and everything about it seemed so wrong, so I just told him flat out that it was over."

"Why?" Aria inquired.

Cheyenne gave her a pointed look, "Do you really have to ask?"

"Wow." Aria murmured under her breath.

Cheyenne took Aria's hand and looked into her brown eyes, "I just want to be with you. Even if it means, just being best friends for the rest of our lives, that's fine."

Aria quickly pulled Cheyenne into a bone crushing hug, "Chy, I lo-"

"Cheyenne!" A voice called out to her from the girls locker room. They both pulled apart and looked across and noticed it was her not- so happy coach. "It's game time. Get in here." She shouted.

"That's my cue." Cheyenne whispered as she turned apologetically to Aria.

"Go." Aria replied softly motioning for her to go.

"See you later." Cheyenne told her as she got up and ran to the locker room.

* * *

"Arizona!" Aria yelled out as she saw her, her sister, and a little girl come into the crowded gym. "Arizona!" She yelled louder as finally decided to get up into the bleachers and go over to her.

"Aria, what are you doing up here? The cheerleaders are getting ready to do a cheer or something." Callie pointed to Jenna and Megan looking up at Aria in confusion. They were both motioning for her to get back down, but Aria just ignored them and looked directly at Arizona with a large smile.

"I just needed to tell Arizona that she was right. She was always right." Aria divulged with a a large smile.

"Right?" Arizona's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Aria nodded, and realization washed over Arizona's face, "Oh my god!" Arizona shouted, "I was right!"

"It hasn't been really discussed, but... there's something there." Aria admitted.

"I'm confused." Morgan whispered into Callie's ear.

"Me too." Callie responded giving Aria and Arizona a questioning look.

"It's nothing. Nothing at all." Arizona beamed, "Oh Aria, this is our very best friend, Morgan. Morgan, this is one of Callie's sister's Aria."

"Hi" Morgan whispered shyly.

"Hey cutie!" Aria grinned, "Alright, I guess I better get back down, but... Thanks Arizona." Aria smiled before turning and returning back down to the floor of the gymnasium.

"So what was that about?" Callie whispered questioningly into Arizona's ear.

"Calliope, in due time, you will know." Arizona whispered back.

* * *

"Did we miss their performance?" Maria asked as her and Joe rushed over to Arizona and Callie.

"No, they are about to go on in a bit." Arizona told Maria with a smile.

"Who is this beautiful girl?" Joe asked Callie as he smiled down at Morgan, who's face he couldn't see very well because she was wearing the high school cap.

"I'm Morgan Ruiz, sir." She looked up at him giving him a toothless grin.

"She's one of Arizona's favorite patients. She came to hang out with us for a bit." Callie explained.

"How are they doing?" Maria asked.

"It's been crazy." Arizona shook her head nervously. "We score, they score, we score, they score."

"They really have the same skill level." Callie explained to her parents.

* * *

"_Can you believe this game_?" One of the announcers questioned to the other.

"_It's neck in neck!_" The other stated in excitement.

It was true. The entire game, Cheyenne's team would score a point, and then the other team would score. It was getting intense especially as the time got closer and closer to the end.

"Come on Chy!" Aria yelled from the sidelines.

"_And there she goes! Another three pointer!_" The announcer yelled as all the people in the stands jumped up in excitement.

"You're doing great, Chy!" Aria yelled at her when she passed by the cheerleaders, so Cheyenne turned a bit to look ad give Aria a quick smile.

"_One minute on the clock_." The announcer stated just as the other team got the ball and began running down the side of the court, but one of Cheyenne's teammates intercepted the ball and threw it to Cheyenne.

"Come on Cheyenne." Aria muttered nervously as she watched her weave in and out between people.

* * *

"I can't look." Arizona muttered as she closed her eyes.

"Are they going to win?" Morgan asked softly, not really grasping the idea of the game.

Callie looked up at the score board nervously and noticed that they were two points behind the other team, "Shit." Callie muttered as she watched Cheyenne stop and line up to shoot.

* * *

Aria had her eyes glued on Cheyenne as she bent her knees getting ready to jump and shoot, and just as her feet lifted off the ground, another girl from the opposite team body slammed her, sending her straight to the ground with a thump. Cheyenne quickly doubled over in pain, clutching her shoulder.

"Oh god." Aria whispered as she ran out onto the court and kneeled beside her and the coaches.

"You okay?" Aria asked worriedly.

"I'm good. Just a bruised shoulder." Cheyenne winced as she put on a brave face. "We get a two point penalty shot." Cheyenne grinned.

"Sharp, you take it." The coach muttered before walking back off the court.

Worry washed over Cheyenne's face, "I can't- What if I miss it?" Cheyenne murmured as she looked up at all the people in the crowd.

"Don't look at them." Aria whispered as she helped Cheyenne stand up on her feet. "I'm going to stand over there." Aria pointed to the sidelines directly under the hoop, "You can do it." Aria told her.

Cheyenne pulled her into a hug, "Thank you."

"I love you." Aria told her softly into her ear.

"I love you too." Cheyenne replied.

"Come on, get off the court." The Referee complained motioning for Aria to get off the court.

"I'm going..." Aria rolled her eyes and took her position on the outer part of the sidelines directly across from Cheyenne.

Cheyenne nervously began dribbling the ball as her eyes were glued on Aria's. For what seemed like hours, a couple seconds later, she jumped up and as the ball left her fingertips she knew it was in. Sure enough, it was a clean shot into the net. The crowd erupted in cheers, but quickly died down when the ball was in her hands again.

"You can do it." Aria mouthed. Cheyenne nodded before bending her knees, getting read to shoot. She quickly looked back at Aria and smiled before jumping up and letting the flow through the air and directly into the net.

"Yes!" Aria cheered as she ran out onto the court and hugged Cheyenne tightly. "You did it!"

Cheyenne had tears flowing down her face, and a giant grin plastered across. All the students that were in the stands jumped down and ran onto the court and began throwing confetti, and balloons. "Ah!" Cheyenne shrieked as a couple of guys hoisted her and Aria onto their shoulders.

"Don't drop us!" Aria warned the guys who was holding them.

"Oh my god!" Cheyenne laughed as she looked around at the Gymnasium and noticed everyone jumping around and celebrating.

"You won!" Aria shouted toward her as she held out her hand for Cheyenne.

Cheyenne quickly took it and pulled Aria toward her and pulled her into a hug. She smirked and grabbed Aria's face and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Callie shouted as she pointed to Aria and Cheyenne. They were clearly visible from above because they were the only ones higher than everyone else.

"That's what I was right about." Arizona replied smugly as everyone watched in shock.

"Wha-?" Maria Torres looked on in confusion while Callie quickly turned to look at her father worriedly, but he just seemed just as confused as everyone else.

"Sharp! Sharp!" Everyone began chanting in the gym.

Arizona turned to Callie and looked at her with a grin, "I love you, Calliope."

"I love you too." Callie grinned before pulling her into a kiss.

"So... did we win?" Morgan asked, still confused, making everyone burst out laughing.

"We won!" Callie nodded with a grin.

"Yay!" Morgan cheered.

tbc.....

* * *

**AN: Two more chapters to go :D**


	16. One Year Later

**One Year Later**

"Hello family." Aria called into the house as she and Cheyenne threw their stuff down onto the floor of the foyer.

"Kitchen." They heard Callie yell through what seemed like a full mouth of food.

The two of them rushed to the kitchen to find the entire family standing around the island eating finger foods.

"What's going on?" Aria asked in confusion.

Arizona shrugged, "They won't tell us" Arizona pointed to Joe and Maria while giving them a pouty face, "Mozzarella stick?" Arizona's face quickly turning into a smile holding a mozzarella stick in their faces.

"Yes!" Cheyenne nodded as she hungrily stuck the cheese stick in her mouth. "I'm so glad I'm done with those scouts. It's exhausting."

"Poor baby." Callie frowned before handing Aria a cheese stick.

"I'm good." Aria grumbled.

"What's her problem?" Callie asked Cheyenne pointing to the very pouty Aria.

"Trouble in paradise?" Isla smirked. Cheyenne shook her head with a smirk as she nudged Aria to tell them what was bothering her.

"No, this is my problem." Aria muttered as she threw her year book down on the counter for everyone to see and opened it to the couple's pages. "We were voted the hottest couple."

"Congratulations?" Arizona replied unsurely, turning and giving Callie a confused expression.

"It's a nice picture of the two of you. Who took it?" Joe asked his daughter.

"Brett." Aria fumed as she shoved it over to her parents, trying to get it out of her sight.

"So, you're upset why?" Callie asked in confusion.

"She doesn't know why we got chosen for it." Cheyenne rolled her eyes.

"It's cause you two are hott." Callie said in a duh tone.

"No it's because we are two attractive girls in a relationship." Aria told her family furiously. "I'm almost positive every boy in our school voted us for this...and even some girls."

"I don't see what's the problem." Maria rolled her eyes at her daughter's childish antics.

"The problem is that we didn't get the cutest couple like Brett and Jessica." Aria said pointing to the next page where there was a picture of Brett holding his recent girlfriend Jessica in his arms at a firework display. "We got hottest couple, and they put a picture of us making out." Aria pointed to their page, and it was a picture of their first kiss at the state finals the year before.

"It's a good picture." Isla defended as she peeked over Callie's shoulder to look at the picture. They were on two of the football plays shoulders and they both had each others arms around their necks.

"And you're hardly making out." Arizona pointed out.

"It's a notch up from a peck." Cheyenne shrugged.

"All I'm saying is, why didn't we get cutest couple?" Aria asked.

"Because we're hott?" Cheyenne suggested questioningly.

"Want me to sue them, Mija?" Joe asked his daughter jokingly as he pushed the book back to Aria.

"You'd be suing me." Isla winced, "It was my idea."

"What?" Aria shrieked as she moved closer to Isla threateningly.

"It was either that or Best Lesbian couple." Isla defended herself.

"Oh god." Cheyenne cringed. "Do we even have that portion of the yearbook."

"No, but they were going to make it just for the two of you, but I thought that the hottest couple criteria was a lot better." Isla explained as she hid behind Callie.

"Thank you litter sister." Aria's faced softened as she ran over and hugged her sister.

"Anyways." Callie shook her head, "What's the big dinner about?" Callie asked.

"Well." Joe started as he turned to smile at his wife lovingly.

"We're having a baby!" Maria shouted in excitement.

"What the-" Aria muttered in shock. "Not possible."

"She's kidding." Joe scolded his wife who bursted out laughing.

"It was so fitting." She managed to get out as she turned into Joe's side and continued laughing hysterically.

"No, actually since the two of you are graduating this year, we thought maybe we can all take a trip down to Miami and stay at the house for a week or so." Joe suggested.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea!" Isla nodded, "Can I bring my boyfriend?" She asked hopefully.

"No." Joe shook his head quickly, objecting to the idea immediately.

"But Aria get's to bring her girlfriend, and so does Callie!" Isla protested.

"Absolutely not." Maria agreed with her husband. "Don't even think about it."

"Cheyenne gets to sleep in the same bed as Aria when she sleeps over!" Isla told them, "So why can't my boyfriends sleep over, or go to Miami with us?"

"It's different." Callie told her honestly.

"Why?" Isla pouted.

"Just is. You're not special like us." Aria grinned up at Callie.

Isla glared at her family before uttering, "I want you all to know that you all infuriate me."

"Then our job is done!" Callie grinned as she held up her hand for Aria to high five it.

Isla rolled her eyes before exiting the kitchen to go to her room.

"Well, anyways, she will have a new boyfriend by the time we go." Joe joked to Arizona as he pulled a couple beers out of the fridge.

"That's not a nice thing to say." Arizona shook her head disapprovingly as she opened the beer he handed her.

"Would you like me to tell Callie what you said about her the other night you two had a fight?" Joe muttered as he leaned closer to Arizona motioning to Callie who had began carrying on a conversation with Cheyenne and Aria about the colleges they were attending.

"Joe," She quickly grinned, "Have I told you how nice you look in that new suit."

"That's what I like to hear." He grinned at Arizona as they both took a swig of their beer.

* * *

"So, Arizona and I have an announcement." Callie announced as she held Arizona's hand at dinner.

"Well spill it out, then." Aria urged them.

"I'm pregnant." Arizona grinned. "I'm having Callie's baby."

"Finally!" Isla grinned, "We need another Torres running around. Unless their name isn't going to be Torres." Isla looked at them questioningly.

"I want its last name to be Torres, but Callie is very insistent on Robbins-Torres." Arizona informed them.

"I just think we should add both names." Callie shrugged.

"I think the two last names is so long for a little kid though." Cheyenne threw out.

"I agree." Joe nodded, "It should be Torres."

"Well, now, Mija," Maria said to Arizona, "I think it should be Robbin's since you are the one carrying the baby. Then if and when Callie get's pregnant they can name the baby Torres."

"But the two different last names could get confusing for the kids." Aria piped in.

"So it goes back to choosing just one last name: Torres." Arizona exclaimed.

"But I really want our children to have Robbin's in the name." Callie pouted.

"Look, guys, either way. They are still going to be both Torres and Robbins at heart. No worries." Cheyenne shrugged with a smile. "Plus you could have the middle name of the boy or girl be Robbins. Or Robyn if it's a girl, Robbie if it's a boy."

"I like the way she thinks." Callie nodded with a smile.

"Me too." Aria smirked as she looked over at her girlfriend.

"So, I decided what I wanted to do with my life." Aria grinned.

"We decided what we wanted to do with our lives." Cheyenne corrected.

"Gymnastics." Joe guessed pointing at Aria, "And Basketball." he said while pointing at Cheyenne.

"No." Cheyenne rolled her eyes with a smile. "Don't be silly."

"We're going to be doctors." Aria grinned.

"Surgeons." Cheyenne elaborated.

"We totally influenced their decision." Callie grinned proudly at her sister.

"No." Aria shook her head, "You had nothing to do with the decision."

"You're so mean." Callie pouted.

"Congratulations, Mija. I'm so proud of you." Maria gushed as she went over to hug the two girls tightly.

* * *

"What are you doing out here?" Aria asked as she walked out onto the back porch where Callie was sitting on a swinging bench.

"Just thinking." Callie smiled as her sister took a seat next to her.

"About?" Aria inquired.

"We got so lucky." Callie grinned, "I mean our entire family did. Look at how far we have come. I mean our family is fantastic, we have great friends. Arizona, Cheyenne, Mark, Brett, and everyone at the hospital."

"Brett is hardly a friend." Aria rolled her eyes.

"Well he worships the ground you and Cheyenne walk on. You don't want to admit it, but he loves you guys." Callie shrugged.

"We love him too." Aria had to admit. "He's our Mark Sloan."

Callie threw her head back and laughed. "Life's good."

Aria nodded in agreement and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence.

"You know Callie, you were always my role model." Aria whispered.

"What?" Callie asked in shock.

Aria shrugged sheepishly, "You're my big sister, and I look up to you. You're my hero."

"You're my hero too, Aria." Callie smiled as she laid her head on Aria's shoulder. "I love you."

"Love you too, sis." Aria whispered.

"Callie!" Arizona ran out of the house toward Callie, "We need to go, there was an accident." Callie saw tears streaming down Arizona's face.

"What?" Callie asked in confusion as she followed Arizona back into the house.

**tbc...**

**One more chapter :D**


	17. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

_"Arizona you need to tell me what's going on." Callie whispered as the drove silently to the hospital. Well it wasn't exactly silent because the car was filled with the sounds of Arizona crying._

_"Cameron and John got into an accident." Arizona replied through her sobs, "Bailey said it didn't look good at all."_

_"Morgan, what about Morgan?" Callie asked through panic._

_"Morgan was at a friends house at the time." Arizona told her._

_Callie let out a sigh of relief, "Everything will be okay." Callie whispered. "I promise." _

_

* * *

_

Their alarm clock went off at 4:00 in the morning that morning. They were supposed to be at work by 5:30, and start the first day of the rest of their lives.

"Babe, wake up." Aria mumbled as she draped an arm around Cheyenne and laid her head on her shoulder. "Time for work."

"No." Cheyenne pouted with her eyes still closed, "Let's go back to Miami. Miami was nice, and pretty, and bright. Seattle is horrible, and ugly, and rainy." Cheyenne was referring to their annual Miami trip with the entire Torres family.

"We can't, and you don't really mean that. You love Seattle. Seattle is home. You're just grumpy, and you shouldn't be because we're surgeons today." Aria had a large groggy smile plastered across her face.

Cheyenne's eyes popped opened as she looked over at Aria with a grin, "We're surgeons today."

"I know, that's what I just said." Aria grinned as she leaned in and kissed Cheyenne softly on the lips, "Can you believe it?"

"It feels so surreal." Cheyenne replied whimsically.

"I know." Aria greed as she let go of Cheyenne and sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"You take a shower, and I'll go get the coffee ready." Cheyenne told her as she leaned over and kissed her one more time before she threw on her robe and walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

"Do you think we'll get on Callie or Arizona's service today?" Cheyenne asked, entering the empty locker room because they were obviously very early.

"I hope not. I don't want to be favored." Aria replied honestly.

"Me either, but then again it would be nice to get in on a surgery our first day." Cheyenne grinned as she opened her locker quickly before turning and opening Aria's as well. Even though it had been about seven years since they've met, Aria still has Cheyenne open her locks.

Aria smiled back, "Definitely"

"And here it goes." Cheyenne murmured as she watched a flow of interns enter the room.

"I'm diggin' those scrubs on you." Aria whispered flirtatiously into Cheyenne's ear.

"How long until we are able to go home to our nice bed?" Cheyenne pouted as she turned around and faced Aria.

"Forty-Eight." Aria frowned pulling away from Cheyenne's body and throwing a pen into her pocket.

"I'm going to miss you," Cheyenne whispered as she leaned into Aria's embrace and laid her head on Aria's shoulder.

"Back at you." Aria replied softly, "Which resident did you get?" Aria asked as Cheyenne took her head off her shoulder and they looked at the list they received.

"Sloan." Cheyenne muttered in confusion. "He's a department head, though."

"I got Sloan too." Aria's face matched Cheyenne's confused one.

* * *

_"Morgan!" Arizona cried as she ran up to the little girl sitting in the waiting room crying by herself. "Sweetie." Arizona whispered as she took the little girl into her arms._

_"Where are my Daddies?" Morgan cried as she clung onto Arizona for dear life._

_"The doctors are making sure they are okay." Arizona whispered into her hair as she looked over her shoulder up at Callie who stood there petrified, not knowing exactly what to do._

_"I'm going to go see what's going on." Callie whispered as she exited the room._

* * *

"Harris you're with Dr. Grey-Shepard. Mindle you're with Dr. Yang-Hunt ..." he stopped when he noticed that the two interns weren't leaving. "You can go." He muttered rudely. They both quickly scurried off to find their attending.

"What about us?" Cheyenne asked pointing to herself and Aria.

He turned to face Aria and Cheyenne with a smile, "And you two. I have been dying to meet the two of you for some time now, but every time you were in town, I wasn't. Great to meet you two. I'm Matthew Sloan, Mark's younger brother."

"I remember Mark mentioning you when I first moved here. Do you still have the Camaro?" Aria asked.

"Nah, sold it awhile back." He told them.

"So gay." Aria teased.

"No!" Matt protested, "I heard about that conversation, and I will have you know that I sold it and bought a new spankin' hott red Camaro, and I take girls for joy rides and then take them back to my apartment and-" He stops with a grin, "Well... I won't bore you with details."

Aria looked at him skeptically, "I heard you never had a girlfriend in your life."

"Well, when you live with Mark Sloan for a long period time, things change." Matt laughed.

Cheyenne and Aria rolled their eyes, "So are you going to assign us to our resident or attending?"

"I could..." He trailed of with a smirk, "Or we could go and I can show you two how to give a proper exam." Cheyenne gave him a disgusted look while Aria tried to hold back a laugh.

"Dr. Sloan, are you harassing my sister and her girlfriend?" Callie asked coming up to him with her hands on her hips.

"It was simply a suggestion." Matt grinned, "You and Arizona can join, if you'd like."

Callie narrowed her eyes toward him, "Or I will go find something to occupy myself with." He mumbled as he quickly walked the other way.

"He's interesting..." Cheyenne commented looking over at Callie nervously.

"He's a mini-Sloan." Callie corrected her with a disapproving shake of the head.

"Not anymore." A voice jumped in from behind. "Remember I'm a changed man." Mark smirked. It was true, Lexie and him had been married for 4 years now, and had a two year old little girl named, Rebecca. "If he gives you any more problems, I'll set him straight."

"Please, he kicked your ass the other night." Callie laughed.

"He did not." Mark scoffed.

"He so did. You're old, Mark. Get used to it." Callie told him giving him a sympathetic look.

"Well you're right behind me, Mommy." Mark retorted.

"Whatever, Daddy." Callie shot back.

"I hate to break this up, but are we actually going to get to work today, or what?" Aria asked slightly annoyed.

"You're on my service today, and Cheyenne's on Arizona's." Callie replied as she grabbed Aria by the back of her scrubs and pulled her with her down the hallway.

"Why does Cheyenne get the cool service?" Aria pouted.

"Now, i'm offended. First rule: never tick off you're attendings. You just did, so now you're not scrubbing in." Callie smirked.

"I hate you." Aria muttered.

* * *

_"Arizona." Callie whispered walking up to her and a sleeping Morgan in her arms._

_"How are they?" Arizona murmured._

_Callie shook her head silently as tears flowed down her face. "They need to talk to us about Morgan."_

* * *

"Morning Dr. Robbins." Cheyenne greeted professionally as she walked up to her in the PED wing.

"Hey, Dr. Sharp." Arizona replied tiredly.

"This is weird." Cheyenne whispered as she pretended to look through a chart.

"I know," Arizona laughed lightly, "I don't think I will ever get used to calling you or Aria, Doctor."

"You look tired, Zona." Cheyenne whispered softly.

"I'm so tired," Arizona pinched the bridge of her nose. "I was up half the night with McCayla. She was very fussy last night. I think she's coming down with something." Arizona told her, referring to her and Callie's 1-year old daughter.

"Poor baby," Cheyenne frowned, "Too much water this past weekend?" Cheyenne asked referring to the families get away vacation to Miami before they all started a new year of work.

"I think so," Arizona nodded. "Miami life was great, but I think it really took a toll on kids. They have been so beat."

"How's Jake adjusting to first grade?" Cheyenne asked about their 6-year old.

"He loves it." Arizona smiled. "He's already making friends, and you can tell he's going to be a social butterfly."

"He certainly gets that from you and Isla, because that sure as hell isn't Callie or Aria." Cheyenne joked.

Arizona laughed, "Don't I know it."

"And Morgan? How's she dealing with her last year of Junior High?"

Arizona rolled her eyes, "She is having a blast. I swear, she is running up our phone bill. Can't get the girl off of it."

"Maybe you should get her a cell phone so that she can text her friends..." Cheyenne suggested.

"Are you kidding? She's not even 13 yet." Arizona replied shaking her head quickly.

"Almost." Cheyenne sung.

"Don't remind me." Arizona pouted. "She's still my seven-year old little girl with pigtails."

"Where are they?" Cheyenne asked curiously.

"At home sleeping in their cozy beds." Arizona pouted, "Since Isla's going through this funk, we decided to make her our honorary nanny."

"I heard Maria and Joe made her do it." Cheyenne laughed.

"Yep," Arizona nodded rolling her eyes, "I don't know what's wrong with her."

Cheyenne shrugged, "She's just going through a weird phase of her life. Maybe she really just doesn't want to go to medical school, and this time away from school can help her realize what she wants to do."

"Guess so." Arizona sighed.

Isla had just finished college with a 4.0 average but had opted not to go to Medical School. She claimed it was a waste of her time, so now she was busy running Morgan and Jake around to school and soccer practice while juggling the baby, McCayla full time.

* * *

"Guess who?" A voice whispered behind Aria's back later that morning. She knew it wasn't Cheyenne so she quickly turned around to become face to face with Brett.

"Brett, what are you doing here?" Aria asked while throwing her arms around the man.

"I think I broke my arm." He replied sheepishly as he held up his very bruised wrist.

"Oh Brett." Aria looked at it sadly, "I told you to be careful on those adventures of yours."

The picture he took of Aria and Cheyenne for the yearbook ended up inspiring him to become a photographer. He usually just staya in a studio and takes pictures of famous models for Vogue and other high class magazines, but lately he had taken time off to go exploring in the mountains.

"I'm okay, I just need to you to wrap it up in a sling, or something." He shrugged.

"Let me get my sister to look at it." Aria chuckled as she led him to an exam room and paged her sister.

"So how's Cheyenne?" He asked with a smirk.

"Fantastic," Aria smiled softly, "How's Hannah?" Aria asked referring to his 2-year old daughter.

"With her mother for the weekend." He scoffed, shaking his head. He had sole custody of his daughter, and hated when she went with her mother because she wasn't an ideal mother. She was a model he met and basically had a one night stand. Then one afternoon, she drops off a newborn baby at his door step claiming she couldn't handle her anymore.

"I'm sure she is having a great time with her." Aria reassured him.

"You and Cheyenne planning on having kids?" Brett asked curiously.

"Oh no. Not anytime soon anyways." Aria laughed while shaking her head furiously.

"There is nothing greater than just holding this tiny bundle of joy in your arms and knowing that no other moment will ever top it. It's just incredible." Brett smiled.

"I bet." Aria grinned. "Maybe when we get our careers all taken care of."

"Brett, Brett, Brett." Callie muttered as she walked into the room, "How many times am I going to be fixing up your arm?" Callie scolded.

"I promise this will be the last time." Brett told her with a smile.

Callie turned to Aria, "He said that the last three times."

"Brett! You need to be careful. Think about your daughter." Aria told him seriously.

"Luckily it's just a sprain." Callie said as she examined the wrist.

"See, It's just a sprain." He shrugged looking up at Aria.

"This time." Callie replied as she began wrapping it up.

"I promise I'll be careful." Brett told them sincerely. "You two are right, I have my daughter to worry about."

* * *

"You'll never guess who Callie and I bandaged up today." Aria leaned down to kiss Cheyenne as she took a seat next to her in the cafeteria. They were lucky they got a break around the same time, especially since they were both starving. They hadn't eaten anything since five in the morning and it was already 5 in the evening.

"Who?" Cheyenne asked as she took a bite into her sandwich.

"Brett." Aria shook her head disapprovingly, "He got hurt up in the mountains."

"Was it bad?" Cheyenne asked worriedly.

"No, just a sprain, but it could've been worse." Aria explained as she leaned over and took a sip out of Cheyenne's coke. "I invited him and Hannah over for dinner next weekend." Over the passed few years, Cheyenne and Brett were able to talk everything through and regain their friendship.

"That's great!" Cheyenne smiled widely, "I miss that little cutie. I'm talking about Brett by the way." Cheyenne joked.

"Mhmm." Aria rolled her eyes at her girlfriends silly jokes.

"Auntie Aria! Auntie Cheyenne." They both turned to see Jake running excitedly toward them holding up a gold sticker. "Look what I got in school today." He grinned.

"Hey, kiddo." Aria grinned as she kissed his forehead, "neat star."

"Come here munchkin." Cheyenne pulled him in for a tight hug, "How was your day?"

"Good, but Auntie Isla was late picking me up again." Jake pouted pointing to a tired looking Isla walking into the cafeteria with Jake's soccer bag, backpack, and McCayla's diaper bag in one hand while balancing McCayla on her hip with the other arm. Morgan was trailing closely behind with her own backpack on her back and her nose pressed in a book.

"Hey guys." Isla groaned as she dumped the bags onto a chair and took a seat across from them at the table.

"How was your day?" Cheyenne asked with an amused smirk.

"Hectic." She complained, "McCayla has been fussy."

"Arizona mentioned something about that to me earlier." Cheyenne replied giving Isla a sympathetic look. "She's not feeling to hot today." Cheyenne whispered softly as she reached over and took McCayla out of Isla's arms and held her close.

"Hey sweetie," Cheyenne whispered as she took in the scent of the freshly bathed baby.

"She was crying all afternoon, so I lost track of time and I was twenty minutes late to picking up Jake, and he was all pouty in the car, so I bribed him with ice cream for dinner the rest of the week." Isla said in one breath.

Cheyenne shook her head disapprovingly, "Leaving Callie and Arizona with a hyper 6-year old when they come home from work."

"Exactly." Isla laughed.

"Bet medical school is sounding pretty easy compared to this, right?" Aria hinted with a smirk.

"No, heck no. When will you people get it into your heads that I don't want to be a doctor." Isla muttered.

"Isla, seriously, you need to straighten your life out..." Aria began going off on a rant to Isla, so Cheyenne just tuned them out.

"Auntie Chy, Can I go spend the night with you and Auntie Aria this weekend?" Jake begged, "I'm tired of Auntie Isla." he whispered.

"Me too." Morgan groaned as she laid her book on the table, "She's not nearly as fun as you guys."

"Maybe this weekend when we're off. We have to talk to your Mommies about that." Jake eyes widened and pointing toward the entrance of the hospital.

"Mommy!" Jake shrieked as he got up from the chair he had sat down on and ran over to Arizona.

"Hey there, Buddy." Arizona laughed as she took Jake into her arms and swung him around, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too. I miss you picking me up from school." Jake pouted.

"Mom!" Morgan grinned as she jogged up and hugged her tightly, "Do you get off early tonight?"

"No." Arizona pouted, "I wish,"

"That sucks." Morgan frowned looking her brother who had the same sad expression on his face.

"It's only for a little while, sweets. When the new interns learn their way around I can start getting more time off." Arizona explained as she ruffled the boys brown hair."Just give me a couple weeks."

"I'm only six years old, and I know how to get everywhere in this hospital." Jake told his mommy proudly.

"You know what, you can just skip school and come be an intern now, Dr. Torres."

"Mommy's Dr. Torres," Jake laughed, "I have to be Dr. Jake, and Morgan can be Dr. Morgan."

"And what about McCayla?" Morgan asked Jake with an amused smile.

"McCayla's a baby, silly!" Jake buried his head in the crook of Arizona's neck, laughing. "I miss you and Mommy. Auntie Isla isn't any fun anymore."

"Aunt Isla just needs some time to herself right now," Arizona laughed.

"McCayla has been fussy all day." Morgan told her mom.

"Lets go take a look." Arizona said as she put Jake back on the ground and held his hand as they walked over to the table.

"There's my baby." Arizona cooed as she took her from Cheyenne.

"She seems a bit warm to me." Cheyenne told Arizona worriedly.

"Yeah.." Arizona whispered as she held the baby and laid her head on her shoulder, "I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off and take her home."

"That's probably a good idea." Cheyenne agreed with a nod.

"What are they arguing about now?" Arizona asked with a smirk as she motioned with her head toward Aria and Isla who were still in a heated argument.

"Aria wants Isla to go to med school. Same old. Same old." Morgan replied with a roll of her eyes.

"She should," Callie added as she jumped into the conversation. She came up from behind Arizona and kissed her on the cheek. "How is she?" Callie asked in concern motioning toward their groggy one-year old.

"I'm going to take the rest of the day off and take her home. She feels a bit warm."

"There is a cold going around," Callie nodded, "I'll go let the chief know we're taking the rest of the day off."

"Okay." Arizona whispered.

"Does this mean I have the rest of the day off?" Isla asked with a grin.

"Yeah, go be a drain on our society." Callie deadpanned.

"Whatever," Isla shrugged. "I just need to find myself a handsome doctor to marry."

"Gold Digger." Aria coughed into her hands.

"Shut up." Isla rolled her eyes.

"Can we go find Cristina?" Jake asked Isla with pleading eyes.

"Why?" Callie asked giving her son a crazed expression.

"I miss her." Jake replied innocently.

"Alright," Isla smirked, "Let's go see your Auntie Cristina." Isla joked as she took Jake by the hand and led him out of the cafeteria.

"Give her a break guys." Cheyenne told them as Arizona and Callie took a seat at the table.

"What are you talking about?" Callie asked, "She needs to get her act together."

"She's twenty-two and she has no idea what she wants to do in life. Just give her some time." Arizona added on.

"I knew exactly what I wanted to do when I was twenty-two. Hell, I was already in med-school." Aria said.

"Ditto." Callie nodded.

"But we all know that Isla has never been like the two of you." Cheyenne told them. "In fact there was a point after college where I had no idea what I wanted to do."

"You wanted to go to Med school." Aria said.

Cheyenne shook her head, "You wanted to go to med school, and I just wanted to be with you, so I went, and luckily, I fell in love with it." Cheyenne laughed.

"Just like I fell in love with you." Aria grinned as she leaned over and kissed Cheyenne lightly on the lips.

"I miss that." Arizona pouted.

"Our romance is gone." Callie agreed.

"The closest thing we have gotten to romance lately is the other night Callie told me I looked hot changing McCayla's diaper." Arizona sighed.

"Hott stuff." Aria joked. "How about this, this weekend we are off, so we can take the kids so you two can have a romantic weekend." Aria suggested.

"No, no, no." Arizona shook her head, "Enjoy these times off. You're interns. You need sleep."

"We insist," Cheyenne grinned.

"If they insist." Callie shrugged grinned over at Arizona.

Arizona sighed, "Fine." She relented.

"Thank god." Callie smiled.

* * *

"Cristina!" Jake whispered as he jumped up trying to see over the nurses station.

"Hey midget, what are you doing here?" Cristina asked looking around for his mothers.

"Came to visit my Mommies." Jake smiled as he walked around the nurses station and stood next to Cristina where she sat doing some charts.

"Where are your Mommies?" Cristina asked lifting Jake onto the counter.

"Cafeteria. They are going to talk to the Chief." Jake told Cristina. "McCayla is sick, so they need to go home to take care of her."

"So, you came up here all by yourself?" Cristina asked giving him a confused expression.

"No, Aunt Isla is talking to that doctor over there." Jake said pointing to where Isla was leaning up against a wall flirting with Matthew Sloan.

"Oh god," Cristina shook her head. "Well, let's head over to the Chief's and find your mother's." Cristina sighed as she helped Jake down and held his hand as they walked down the hall.

"Where's Owen?" Jake asked curiously, "I wanted to say hi to him, too."

"He's in surgery right now," Cristina told Jake with a frown, "But when he gets out I will make sure to tell him."

Just as they turned the corner they saw Derek walked their way, "Dr. Yang," He smiled giving her his McDreamy gaze, "Jake," He stated in surprise, "How you doing buddy?" Derek asked giving him a high-five.

"Great." Jake grinned as he waved good-bye and followed Cristina into the Chief's office.

"Chief sorry to bother you but I am a little tied up at the moment, and Callie's sister dropped Jake off with me." Cristina told him as she pointed to the boy who had made his way over and jumped into Bailey's lap.

"...And I'm not busy?" Bailey asked giving Cristina a glare before looking down at the adorable boy sitting on her lap. Jake looked up at Bailey and gave her his famous tooth-less grin. "Fine." Bailey sighed as she pushed aside her paperwork.

"Callie and Arizona should be here soon." Cristina told her before walking out of the office.

* * *

"So, I figured out what I want to do with my life." Isla grinned as she walked straight into Callie and Arizona's home the next day.

"And what's that?" Arizona asked from her spot on the couch. She was laying down with McCayla laying on her chest sleeping.

"A journalist. I don't why I didn't think of this before. I love writing." Isla plopped down on the couch next to Arizona's feet.

"You've always been really good at it too," Arizona smiled at her "sister-in-law." She was excited that she was finally getting her life back together.

"Honestly, I got the idea from the hospital yesterday. There is so much drama going on, I decided that I wanted to write a book based on all of it. Then I started thinking about journalism and becoming a columnist for a magazine or even a newspaper. I'm excited out this." Isla smiled, "I just need to get a resume going and some articles written."

"You'll do great." Arizona smiled, "Callie is upstairs playing with Jake if you want to tell her the good news."

"Tell me what good news?" Callie asked coming into the living room with Jake on her shoulders giggling madly.

"I've decided to go into journalism." Isla smiled.

Callie couldn't hide the look of disappointment. When Aria first told her she was going to medical school to become a surgeon, she made up this dream in her head that one day she and her sisters would work in the same hospital and go down in history.

"You're upset." Isla pointed out sadly.

Callie took Jake off his shoulders and told him to go play in his room for a bit. "I'm not disappointed. I am very proud. Just a bit shocked."

"It's something I really think I will be good at." Isla whispered.

"Then I am happy for you." Callie smiled as she walked over and hugged her sister tightly.

* * *

"We finished our first shift!" Aria smiled proudly, interlocking her fingers with Cheyenne as they walked out of the hospital.

"I'm so tired." Cheyenne nodded tiredly. "I just want to curl up in bed with you right now."

"Me too." Aria admitted, "I can't believe we both got to scrub in on surgeries."

"We're going to be badass surgeons, Aria." Cheyenne nodded surely, "I just know it."

"I agree." Aria grinned as they climbed into the car. "Life is good. Life is so freaking good, nothing will ever bring me down."

"It's the surgery high, hon. Callie said it will wear off in an hour." Cheyenne laughed.

"Damn." Aria chuckled as she started the ignition.

* * *

"So, you sure you're okay with Isla going into journalism." Arizona asked Callie later that night as they laid in bed.

"I think it's great." Callie nodded, "Not exactly what I expected, but I think she will truly love it." Callie nodded.

"You know, little Sloan would not stop talking about the littlest Torres." Arizona grinned as she laid her head on Callie's shoulder.

Callie groaned, "Oh no, seriously?"

Arizona nodded, "Yep." She giggled, "Seems like one day, you may actually be related to Mark Sloan."

"Kill me now." Callie laughed and sighed soon after, "no, sadly, I believe they will make a perfect couple."

"I agree." Arizona nodded, "How did we end up so lucky?" Arizona whispered.

"I don't know, but I'm not complaining." Callie smiled and leaned up to kiss Arizona's cheek, "Night babe, I love you."

"Love you too." Arizona smiled as she snuggled deeper into the covers and shut off the light.

* * *

**The END**

Sorry it took so long, but I wanted to make it just right, since it is the last chapter and all.


End file.
